Big Brother, Little Brother
by Akemichan07
Summary: Ace planned everything: kill Whitebeard and free himself from his father's name. What Ace didn't plan was to find back a brother he thought dead for seven years as the Second Division Commander of the man he wanted to kill.
1. Chapter 1

Pain. All he could feel was pain.

Even before regaining consciousness, the pain made him aware he was alive, wounded, and suffering. Pain was everywhere, attached to him like a creeping vine on a plant, slowly suffocating him.

He awakened abruptly; one of his eyes tried to open, only to be blocked by something stiff. The pain became unbearable, making his vision blurry. He breathed shallow and fast, his throat so dry he couldn't even scream. He'd wanted to get up, but his body was too heavy. He could feel the muscles working, but an invisible force was holding him down.

So he remained still, blinking with the only open eye. He needed to feel something else than pain. He needed to see what was happening to him.

He trembled as a hand pressed carefully on his cheek.

"Can you hear me?"

He barely nodded, the voice came in his ears so muffled he wasn't even sure he didn't imagine it. He opened his mouth, lips trembling with the movement, but no words came out.

"Relax. Relax."

The person with him moved, he was sure of it, and even if he tried to reach him with his hand, he couldn't. He didn't want to remain alone. He needed to figure out where he was. And what happened to him. He clearly remembered he was...

And then he realized he didn't remember. With fear looming inside of him, he dug into his memory searching for even a tiny clue that could tell him something.

"But he only found emptiness. Nothing was there.

The person was again at his side, gently caressing his head. With careful movements, the person lifted him so he could sit his back leaning against something hard. Something cold was on his lips: he opened them, to feel the water falling down his throat.

"I'll turn on the light," the person said. "Just a little. You slept for too long, and your eye needs time to adjust."

Despite being prepared, he couldn't avoid his shutting his eye immediately, almost scared. Then he breathed slowly and blinked his eye open. The light paralyzed him at the beginning, but then he started to see the surrounding.

Nothing in the room was familiar, but there was nothing inside his head too.

He slowly turned to the person in the room with him and finally saw her: a young woman with long blonde hair. Her voice was gentle, but her expression harsh. She seemed very professional.

"Who... are... you...?" He finally managed to speak, even if each word was like pulling a tooth.

"My name is Curie, I'm a doctor," she introduced herself. "You're safe now. Your wounds were terrible, but we treated you in time. You'll live, and you'll get better but it will take time. For now you need to rest"

He nodded. The pain was slowly receding, so he was able to think clearly. "Why?" he asked.

"Well, third degree burns didn't heal in a week. Your muscles were mostly destroyed, so you can't move. You'll need..." She stopped, suddenly understanding the real question. "I don't know the details, only that you got caught in an explosion."

"I don't remember it."

"That's pretty normal. Your head was injured too, and after such trauma, the brain shuts itself down."

"Oh." He acknowledged, but he couldn't relax. The emptiness he felt was frightening, and he almost regretted the loss of pain. Thinking was terrible, because all he could hear was the sound of his questions jumping around an empty echoing space.

Curie stood up and walked towards the door in answer to a knocking at the door. He watched a man enter into the infirmary. At least, he thought it was an infirmary. He wasn't even sure he could make such a statement, or that he knew what an infirmary was. He tried to hear what they were talking about, but the voices were too low for him. He shivered: he was empty, and powerless.

"You can talk with Marco." Curie was again at his side. They had moved too fast for his still sleeping reflexes. "Marco's the one that saved you," Curie spoke, introducing the man who had just entered. I gave you something for the pain, but it won't last forever. Call me again when the pain becomes unbearable."

Marco waited for her to leave the room, before sitting down next to him. "So, Sabo... how are you feeling?"

"...Sabo?"

"Isn't it your name?" Marco lifted his hands, so he could see the blue top hat Marco was holding. "It was written here, on the inside of your hat. The brim is a little burnt, but it's intact."

"Sabo..." he repeated, slowly. Nothing came in his mind. "Maybe."

Marco looked at him with curious eyes. "Do you remember what happened?" Sabo slowly shook his head. "You were in a little boat on the sea, and someone shot your ship. I was there, and managed to rescue you. But I have no idea why you were out there alone, nor why you got shot."

"That makes two of us." Sabo– he could at least refer to himself with that name? – was almost surprised at his tone. It was like he was joking; a cruel one, but his tone was that of amusement.

"Well, about the shot, I can think a couple of reasons," Marco continued. His piercing gaze was studying Sabo, as if he tried to read his mind, as if he thought Sabo was lying. "You're safe, here. Curie said it's better for you not to move, for now, but if there's someone you want to call..."

Again, Sabo searched at depths of his brain, but he could find only darkness. "I don't know..." he murmured. His eye burned from the tears he was trying to stop. "I don't remember..."

"It's okay." Marco put a hand on his shoulder and pressed gently. "It's okay," he repeated. His nice demeanor made Sabo more eager to talk.

"I don't remember anything. Not even my name. Who I am? I don't know anymore...!"

Marco's hands were both on his shoulders now, holding him gently. "Relax. Relax." His voice was soft, calm. "I'll spoke with Curie about that. Your injuries were bad, so it's not strange. But people recover from accidents, and so will you."

"It's scary," Sabo admitted.

"I can only imagine." Marco smiled, and despite his pretty peculiar face, it was a bright one. "But you can count on us. We're still in the East Blue, so maybe we can go back and try to ask for your parents..."

Parents... That words made Sabo tremble with every muscle. "No!" he exclaimed. "No... I don't want to go back." He had no idea why, but it was the first and only thing he was sure of since he woke up. He intended to follow his instinc.

"As you wish," Marco said. "You can stay here as long as you want. Even forever, I'm pretty sure Pops won't mind." Gently, he pushed Sabo to lie down on the bed. "Sleep, for now. Your memory will come back when you're ready for it."

Sabo nodded. The pain almost disappeared, and now he felt tired. He had no idea how long he had remained unconscious, but he needed to sleep, hoping he won't wake up again as a stranger to even himself.


	2. Chapter 2

A loud thud, following by a scream, then the sound of broken wood. Ace's body rolled through the deck and smashed against the railing. The strength of the blow was so powerful Ace couldn't stop and he overstepped the railing, falling in the ocean.

Marco watched the scene, unimpressed. It was something he was used too, since it happened so often.

"Please, somebody get him back" he said with a shrug.

Some of the men were already on the railing, ready to jump, but Namur offered, and everyone stepped aside. Ace's body sank already low in the sea, giving how much a devil's fruit user was powerless, and Namur with his speed was the best man for the job. A minute after his dive, he resurfaced, Ace under his arm.

One of the pirates throw him a rope to climb back. Ace coughed, sea water dripping from his mouth and nose, and he rested on Namur's shoulder during the climb, to get his breath back. But, as soon as his legs were safe on the deck, he moved away abruptly. He took two step behind and rubbed his eyes with his hands.

Namur didn't look offended by his behavior. "You're welcome" he said, a big smile on his fanged mouth. The only answered was a low growl.

Marco scrutinized Ace. It was the third assassination's attempt of the day, and his body started to crumble. An old wound in his head reopened, and blood floated on his cheek. Bruise and other small wounds were spread everywhere and, Marco noticed, pieces of wood had pierced the skin in the arm that had impacted against the railing.

But, as he tried to approached Ace, he stepped aside. "You can hate us as you want, yoi" he said. "But at least let us help you. You need medical assistance."

"I don't need anything. From you especially."

Said that, Ace turned around and marched away from the deck. No, he didn't need their help, at all. They didn't know how many times he had treated Luffy's wounds. Or that he had learned to take care of his own body since young age, when nor Garp neither Dadan had been there to check his health. Since he was at the sea, he appreciated more true doctors, but he had enough experience to cure minor wounds as his ones.

Sure, he could ask Tennant, the Spade Pirates' doctor, to give him a look, but Ace preferred keeping his crew away from him, until he managed to kill Whitebeard. After all they went through because of him, Ace wanted to come back to them with a success.

And definitely couldn't let the Whitebeard pirates helped him. They still considered him a friend, but they should understand he was an enemy. He would kill Whitebeard sooner or later. They all would hate him, once he succeeded in the assassination. Ace didn't want that to happen with someone he felt for. So he couldn't afford to became too close with them.

Loneliness was his only friend for now. Not that he wasn't used to her.

Ace looked around: the small hallway in the second lower deck was empty. So he pushed the door and slipped smoothly inside. He locked the key and sighed. His body really needed to rest for a while, and Ace with it.

For his luck, he had found soon enough the room he now used as his. He knew that the owner was the Second Division Commander, who was far away for some kind of mission Ace didn't care about. For all the time the room was free and Ace was more than happy to use it. After the first days he found out that sleeping on the wooden deck wouldn't help him recover and he needed to be in top conditions, and the Second Division Commander's room had everything he could use.

None of the pirates would search for him there, so Ace was free to do his things alone and with his rhythm. He went in the bathroom: only the commanders had the private shower in the room, something Ace highly appreciate. He let the water flow down his body, taken away the salt and the blood and the tiredness. He dried himself with a towel and then sat down on the bed.

He had stolen bandages and disinfectants from the infirmary, so he could treat himself. A smile surfaced on his lips, remembering the time when he and Luffy and Sabo were alone in the forest and had took care one of the others. If he closed the eyes, he could still felt the hands of Luffy on himself, and the totally wrong way he had to bandage someone. And then Sabo's, which were rude but more accurate.

While Sabo's thought was still an open wound in his heart, Luffy's owned the incredible power to relax him, no matter the situation. Maybe it was his smile, or his recklessness, but Ace just knew he couldn't fall. Not until his brother was out there for him.

Now that the medical treatment ended, Ace was hungry. Or was Luffy's memory that made him very hungry. His storage of food needed refill, Ace noticed as he ate the last apple and used his power to cook a couple of sausage. He would steal something else, as he used to do in Goa, but for now he definitely needed rest.

He lied down in the soft bed, naked, head sank in the pillow, and he felt asleep fast enough.

* * *

Tom was too old to be on guard duty. But as a fierce member of the Second Division, he was his responsibility to guard the Moby Dick at night, despite being mostly useless. Not many people were so brave - or crazy - to attack the Moby Dick.

He wasn't alone, though. Jerry was with him in the right side of the deck, and other members of their division were spread in other locations. And Jerry was the one to pull his shirts to get his attention.

"What do you think could be?"

The sea was perfect still, a black surface who looked almost solid. Jerry was referring to a line, a something or someone who moved fast, splitting the ocean in two part, two waves signed his route. Too fast for being a boat, but too little for a sea monster.

Tom extracted his sword, while Jerry had already his pistols, and both men reached the railing, ready to fight if the 'something' would attack. When it was near enough for Tom's old eyes to see him better, it showed himself as a man, who was travelling with a surfboard.

"Could he be...?" Tom smiled.

A second after, both him and Jerry were swiped out from the pavement, their weapons kicked out from their hands, and ended up fallen down, as their back collided with the hard wood.

"Guys, you're out of training" Sabo said, a big amused smile on his face.

"Commander!" Jerry stood up in a flash and hugged him until he could hear Sabo's ribs cracking.

Tom joined them soon after. "I'm glad to have you back, kid."

"Hey, make a decision: am I a kid or am I your Commander?" Sabo joked, taking a step back from the two of them, a serious expression on his face.

Tom and Jerry looked at each other. "Both" they answered together, then laughed. Sabo pouted, but not for long. Soon enough, he was laughing with his comrades.

"The mission went well?" asked Tom. All of them preferred to go with the Commanders, but most of the time they alone were enough to take down pirates around their territories.

Sabo pulled up the shoulder strap, making the brown sack bag jingle. "Very good" he answered. "Beating them was boring, but they got very nice prey, and now it's all ours." He lend them to Jerry, who was wager to take a look: the bag was full of very old coins, something very valuable for money changer. "I'll give to Vista to evaluate them tomorrow."

"Not tonight?" Tom was uncertain. "Pops definitely would like to see you."

"It's late, I don't like the idea to wake him up. And I'm tired too." Sabo put the bag back on his shoulder. "I don't think it happened something very important in these weeks, right?"

"Well..." Jerry began, but then stopped. "No, never mind. You'll find out tomorrow."

Sabo raised an eyebrow. "So something did happen."

Tom smiled widely. "You can say that. But believe me, it's better you find out by yourself."

"Okay." Sabo wasn't so sure. "But if you're hiding me something interesting, you'll be sorry" he threatened, not very convincing.

In normal occasion, he would pest them until they confessed, but he was very tired after navigating for all day. He could wait few hours to find out the news, as he could wait few hours to see Pops and the others again. As much as he liked go in mission alone, he missed them.

Sabo went down in the second below deck, only to find out that his room's door was locked. He pushed three times, until he got annoyed enough to just break the lock with his Haki to get in. Fossa would repair it in no time. His gaze switched to the bathroom, as he decided to have a short shower before sleeping.

He throw the bag on his desk, the he walked and undressed himself in his way to the bathroom, shirt and pants abandoned on the pavement. His foot touched something strange, so Sabo turned on the light. In a corner of the room there was a little bush of bloody bandages.

Sabo blinked, reflecting if he had left them in the first place. But then he heard rumors and jumped back in the bedroom, just to find the door wide open. He turned on the light, to confirm what he already suspected: someone had used his private room. The bed sheet were moved, and on the floor were remains of food and medicament.

"What the hell!"

None of his comrades could be. None of them would escape seeing him. But, at the same time, he couldn't be a stranger. No way someone would be so smart to get in the Moby Dick without anyone found out. Sabo really felt he should have listened to Tom and Jerry's news.

He dressed again and turned back in the hallway. Nobody was there. No surprise, the stranger was a fast runner. But from the fissure of Marco's door came a little ray of light, so Sabo opened it and entered in the room.

"Do you know someone was using my room?"

Marco sat at his desk, the pen resting in his finger and his glasses on. Paper were spread in front of him. Slowly, he put down his glasses and turned around. "Welcome back, kid." His smile was wide, warm.

Sabo couldn't help but reciprocate. "Will you ever stop to call me kid, old man?"

Marco's amused expression was the best answer he could get. "Weren't you here for your room?"

"Yeah..." Sabo closed the door behind them and sat on the desk, moving aside the papers. "I don't mind it, but maybe something happened? There were bloody bandages in my bathroom."

"Something happened" Marco confirmed, stretching. "Have you heard about Fire Fist Ace?"

"No. Should I?" Sabo understood that 'Ace' should be a pirate, at least from his nickname, but he hadn't the habit to look at the newspaper or at the bounties, unlike Marco.

"You will. Ace is one of the most famous rookies out there. He's seventeen, he got a bounty of 320 million and he refused to join the Seven Warlord when he was asked to. His crew his small, but he reached the New World in less than six months."

"Impressive" Sabo commented sincerely. As every real pirates out there, he didn't like the Warlord and someone with enough guts to send a fuck off to the government had his respect.

"Then Ace decided the best way to act in the New World was to fight Pops" Marco continued, as nodding.

Sabo laughed. "Bad choice." It happened often, as newcomer got too much ambitions and were too much confident in themselves. But Emperor are something else and Whitebeard wasn't the strongest man in the world for nothing.

"Then Pops decided he likes him and wants him to join."

"Ah, I get it" Sabo said. "Pops beat him up so badly you let him rest in my room." Now he felt bad: he probably scared him, crashing the lock to get in. "I think I should go to take him back. I don't mind him sleeping in my room. New brothers need to feel at home." And smiled. He was happy to meet more comrades, and now he got what Tom and Jerry meant.

"No, you didn't get it." Marco laughed, even if Sabo was pretty disappointed. "I told you Pops wanted Ace to join, the point is Ace had no intentions whatsoever to do so. He's keeping try to kill Pops at every occasion."

Sabo was left speechless.

"Ace considered all of us his enemies, so he refused to be cured" Marco continued. "He used your room and we let him because he needs to rest. Before Pops, he fought for five days with Jinbei and he never got the chance to fully recover."

"Why?"

"Well, he keeps fighting and getting beat up..."

"No, I mean why we're keeping him on board." Sabo corrected himself. "Not only he doesn't want to join, but he tries to kill Pops. We should threw him overboard." And then glared at Marco, who had the typical 'you're such a kid' expression.

"As I said, Pops likes him. And we do too." Marco grabbed the pen and one of the paper and returned at work. "You'll understand when you meet him."

Sabo knew Marco well enough to not ask more. The conversation had ended. "Okay." He climbed down from the desk, only to lie down in the bed. "But since you used my room, I'm gonna sleep here for tonight." He closed his eyes, head resting in his arms.

"Oh, really?" Marco was upon him, his body blocking Sabo's leg, as he tickled him on the hips.

"...I surrender!" Sabo was panting heavily, alternating a breath and a laugh. Then smiled. "I'm glad to be back home."

Marco nodded. His hand caressed gently his burn scar. Sabo was used to, but only few people can touched it. "Get some sleep. You can stay here as much as you want."

As Marco moved from him, Sabo made himself comfortable on the bed. "Would you stop to treat me as a kid?" His voice was soft, sleeping.

"I can't" Marco replied. "You're my little brother."

* * *

Ace's steps slowed down as he reached the upper deck. He took a deep breath, to recover from the run he did. Taking a look in the surrounding, Ace noticed that all the guards were more than an one hundred meter from him, leaving the deck empty, so he stepped forward, then slumped down near the railing. The hardness of the wood hit him and his back protested.

 _Damn_ , Ace murmured at himself. He wasn't used anymore to live outside. But he should know he couldn't use that room forever and the Second Division Commander would come back. Not that he cared: in his opinion would have been better for him to drown and die. But now he was back, and Ace was forced outside again.

And a new enemy had showed up. He wasn't ready to have someone new tiring him to join or following him or trying to be friend with him. With that thought in mind, Ace checked if the guards spotted him. Speaking with them is the last thing he wanted to do for the night. He couldn't remain so wide open, he needed to find a new hidden spot.

Ace knew the Moby Dick good enough, so his brain searched in the memory for something he could be useful. The Little Moby, he decided at last. The small fleet Whitebeard kept in the last lower deck, the dock, were complete ship, so it wasn't strange to assume he could find cabins in there. Sure, the carpenters from the Fifteenth Division were always around, checking and repairing the ships, but for the night the dock was empty and unguarded.

So Ace jumped up, ready to go in his new stolen bedroom, when a blue sparkle got his attention. He turned around, as noticed a bird rested again the railing. Ace froze, unable to move his eyes from it.

It wasn't a normal bird, that was sure, but in the Red Line, and even more in the New World, very few animals were normal. Even the bird's dimension weren't so big, comparing to some sea monster. No, what hit Ace was the plumage. The feathers weren't just blue as the sea, with golden sparks, they were alive. They moved and fluttered as flames on a candle. And, looking closed, Ace realized they were flames. The amazing plumage was more than enough to get Ace's attention, while the bird's expression are nothing special. It almost looked annoyed.

"What kind of bird are you?" Ace asked, taking a step forward. "And are you eatable?"

The bird looked at him outrageous, then took a little fly, only to land a few meters from him. Ace laughed: so it was smart!

"I was just joking" he assured.

He wasn't ever so much interesting in animals in the time he had been living in Mount Corbo. They were just food for him. But, half because of Luffy and his enthusiasm for everything and half because the Red Line was an amazing place with a lot of amazing land, he became more and more interested in everything. And that bird didn't make an exception.

He carefully moved forward, until he was in front of it. The bird kept looking at him, but didn't make a move. So Ace lifted the hand a reached for his neck. He only managed to get a touch of that feathers/flames with his fingertips, and then the bird flew away before Ace could actually pet him.

"Wait!"

Ace followed him with his gaze: the bird took two turn around his head, then went high, until it landed on the highest of the Moby Dick's crow nest. Ace stared at it, uncertain. But nobody of the guards paid attention to them, so he jumped from mast to mast to reach it. He was fast, but the bird, with an expression which seemed almost amused, flew away as Ace landed in the crow's nest, leaving him very disappointed.

Ace looked at him until any last trace of the blue flames disappeared, and then groaned. The meeting made him almost forgot about his problems, about being on an enemy ship and about still having to kill Whitebeard.

His foot stumbled on something soft in the ground. Ace bent down to look at an old blanket and two pillows, forgotten by some guards probably sometimes ago. He looked around, realizing that he never saw someone use that crow's nest, since the pirates preferred stay on guard in the lower desk.

Well, that settled Ace's hidden place for the night. He cuddled in the blacked as a stray cat, to avoid the hardness of the ground, the head on the pillow, and he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Ace woke up early in the morning, both because of the sun and the sound of the pirates who wandered around the deck. He didn't mind, though: he found in some way pleasing being outside and feeling the smell of the ocean and the familiar wind on his skin.

But he couldn't lay down in feeling, he still got someone to kill. So, carefully avoiding other pirates to see him climb down the crow's nest, he landed on the deck and aimed for the pantry. His stomach was asking attention.

Despite Thatch and the other cooks offered Ace in many occasion food on their dining hall, he never accepted it, always stoling his food right under their nose. The cooks didn't mind, but in the great plan to get Ace to be more friendly with them they kept put traps in the pantry to avoid any theft, hoping both that Ace would be captured or would get annoyed by them and starting come in the dining hall.

Neither of those happened. Ace was smart and experience enough to disable the traps every time, no matter how ingenious they were, and definitely wasn't ready to eat with everyone else. Dealing with some tricks wasn't such a big deal.

For that reason Ace was surprise to find the door of the pantry open. It wasn't wide, so Ace entered carefully, suspecting some surprise hidden in the corner. The traps lied down in the pavement, already destroyed. Then he heard the sound of tooth chewing and understood someone just anticipated him.

A little surprised and wary, Ace explored the corridors making with the shelf, until he found the culprit. He didn't recall to meet him before, but in that enormous crew it could be possible missing someone.

Ace took some time to observe him. He was young, just like him, with long curly hair tied up in a low ponytail. Big and smart blue eyes stood up, but not enough to hide the big burn scar in the left part of his face. His dress looked in some way more stylish that most pirates out there, with the closed white shirt, the frill handkerchief and the blue mantel, but there's something in him, in the way he sat down casually, eating, that showed he was definitely less elegant than his dress.

Ace felt a gaze upon him: as long as he was observing the other thief, the same happened to him. So he turn around his gaze, focusing on the shelf full of meat.

"You're the one that destroyed all the traps?" Ace asked casually, reaching for a big piece of sea monster.

"I guess they were there for you?" he replied.

Ace just shrugged, sat down next to him, but not near enough. Fire emerged from his hands, to cook the food. He learned how to do so from the time he had been in Mount Corbo, but being fire and being able to control it made cooking a lot more easy. Sure, the first time after eating the Flame Flame Fruit wasn't simple to get the exact amount of fire needed, but now he was pretty good.

And Ace smirked, noticing that the other pirate was watching him with wide eyes.

"Cool." He stood up and got another piece of meat. "Would you cook it for me?"

"No." Ace started eating, paying him no attention.

"Why not! You owe me."

"In which way?" Ace protested.

"I took down the traps for you."

"Oh, no, don't even try" Ace replied, unexpectedly amused by that. "You did it for yourself. You're a thief as much as I."

The pirate looked at him, then smirked. "You're right." And, a second later, he swiped the meat from Ace's hand and run for it, disappearing with his meal.

Ace couldn't help but stare at the corner where the pirate had disappeared, in disbelief. Usually, he would follow the culprit until the bottom of hell, because no one should dare to steal his food, but in that particular case he was too surprised.

The last days on the Moby Dick were full of people trying to please him, so no one contradicted him or stopped him, not even when he was trying to kill Whitebeard. They were annoying friendly. It was the first time in a long time Ace met someone that actually antagonized him, and he liked the change.

Of course, he would make him pay the next time he met him, but for now he could just shrug and reach for another piece of meat.

When his stomach was full, Ace stood up and stretched. Despite the night on the crow's nest he rested enough to be ready for another day of assassination attempts. He left the pantry, checking that the cooks didn't spot him, and headed for the main deck.

As usual, Whitebeard was there, sat on his enormous chair. He was listening some of his Commanders, and seemed very focused on their conversation. Ace walked carefully, as hid himself against the wall of the below deck. He opened his right hand, little sparks of fire emerged from his palm, then he turned again his attention to Whitebeard, who haven't noticed him yet.

Ace used the wall to pushed himself in the air, punch ready, aiming for Whitebeard's head. What he didn't expect was that someone placed himself between him and Whitebeard. Being in the air, Ace wasn't able to avoid the hit, but he was fast enough to raise his arm to protect himself. The blow pushed him behind, but, having stopped it, Ace landed with his two food on the deck, ready to attack again or defending himself.

He was used enough to being touch despite being a Logia, because Whitebeard has been punching him since day one, but that was the first time someone of the crew did, or even intervened in their match. That was not something Ace appreciated.

He raised his head, angry, to look at his opponent. And he froze.

"So you're Ace. I've heard about you. But now that I'm here, I'm not letting you attack Pops anymore."

Whitebeard laughed. "I don't need a baby-sitter, son" he commented. "Or do you think he really can beat me?" he inquired, with an amused smile.

"Of course not, Pops! B-but..."

He was the man Ace had met in the pantry. But it wasn't the reason why he was so surprised. No, what hit Ace was the blue top hat with the goggles the was wearing now. Before, he didn't notice the similarity, most because he didn't expect to see someone who looked like an adult Sabo on the enemy ship. But the top hat was definitely a giveaway.

Sure, it was just a coincidence. Ace knew too well that Sabo died years ago. And Ace realized he didn't like it. That man wasn't someone he appreciated, both being a Whitebeard pirate and an asshole. He sounded so wrong he looked like Sabo.

Lucky, it was just a similarity.

"Come on, Sabo, you're ruining the fun."

"...Sabo?"

* * *

Despite what Marco had told him the night before, Sabo didn't get why he should like Ace. Or be fine with him keeping his assassination attempts. Okay, having a comrade in his raid for food could be nice, but Ace didn't look as the ideal one.

That's why he couldn't just sit down and wait as Ace tried to kill his father in front of him. And that's why he got annoyed as everyone be so relaxed. Sure, he didn't believe for a moment Pops could actually be killed, but still... Fun wasn't the word he would use.

He freed himself from Thatch's hug, and he pouted. "You're just angry he slept in your room."

"I'm more angry at you letting him" Sabo replied.

Thatch didn't seem fazed by the accusation. "Hey, Ace, did you meet our Second Division Commander? He's a food thief just like you."

But Ace wasn't there anymore. In the meantime he had just left the deck, without anyone noticed. "See?" Thatch protested. "You scared him."

Sabo rolled his eyes. "I sure hope so."

"That kid doesn't get scared so easily. Sorry, Sabo." Whitebeard laughed.

"Pops..." Sabo looked at him annoyed. "I just can't get it. Why do you want him so badly to join?"

Whitebeard remained silent for a minute. "I miss you, son" he said at the end. "How was your mission?"

"Oh, well, no problem..." Sabo was a little disoriented by the change of argument, but then smiled. "I already left the treasure to Vista, he said we could gain a lot from it."

"We're gonna spend everything to fed you, now that you're back" Thatch chuckled.

"Oh, shut up."

"And what about the pirates?" Whitebeard asked.

"Nothing special." Sabo shrugged. "Mostly weak, sure, but none of them stood up with something worthy. People who came in the New World without knowing anything."

Whitebeard leaned the back on his chair, closing his eyes. "Since Roger's dead, there's a lot of pirates out there..." he murmured, and it wasn't clear if he was talking to someone or to himself. "But not many of them understand what being a pirate means. And, call me selfish, but I'm not going to give up on a real pirate, now that I've met one."

Sabo got he was referring to Ace. "Oh, so he's a real pirate?" The tone was sarcastic.

"Yes." Whitebeard was serious. "He sees us as enemies, so I'm not surprised he doesn't look like one. But you also looked as an ass with enemies."

"Well..." Sabo glared at Thatch, who was laughing.

"If you trust my judgment, give him a change, okay?"

"...Okay."

* * *

He didn't run. For stubbornness or because there was someone he cared about behind him, he didn't run. Never.

Yet, here he was, running away.

Ace couldn't be blamed, though. Finding that a dead brother wasn't dead at all, but he just become one of the official of the man Ace was supposed to kill was enough to turn his stomach. Adding that Sabo had acted as if he didn't know him, and it was easy to understand Ace's mixed feeling.

But maybe it wasn't Sabo, just someone who looked like him. And that for an incredible coincidence he also got the same name. Yep, no way Sabo would have hidden himself from them, making them believed he was dead for seven years. If not for Ace, at least for Luffy.

Their little brother... Just the thought made Ace's lips moving in a smile. Yes, it was a shock, but now he could be sure that it was just a coincidence. Ace had still Sabo's letter with him and the words were marked in his mind. He wouldn't have left Luffy just because.

"Oh, Captain."

Ace looked in front of him. Lost in his thought, he had reached the stern and Namur was here along with Jack Frost, Ace's navigator in the Spades Pirates. Jack looked embarrassed.

"I was here... Commander Namur is showing me their way to fish sea monster with the net..." he explained. "I thought he could be useful." Namur nodded and lift an hand, greeting.

"Oh. Okay."

Ace realized he didn't know very much about the way his crew spend the days on the Moby Dick. After being sure they were safe and healthy, he had let them alone while he was trying to kill Whitebeard. It wasn't strange they met the other pirates and expanded their knowledge. Jack relaxed and smiled.

"So, what are you doing here?" Namur asked. "Isn't time for the morning assassination?"

Ace was always baffled by the easy way they took his attempt, as they were a show to enjoy. And at the same time their attitude to underestimate him was annoying, so Ace rolled his eyes. "Yes, but your Second Commander disagreed with me."

Namur laughed. "Yeah, he needs to get used to the news."

"I've heard about him from the Second Division, but I haven't seen him yet" Jack said. "He's pretty young, right?"

"Yes, probably around Ace's age." Namur smiled at him. "I guess you'll get along very well with Sabo sooner or later."

Hearing that name made Ace's stomach twisted, but he managed to answer: "I don't think so."

"Well, yes, you two are too way similar in some aspect." Namur laughed again.

"I'm impressed he's a Commander such a young age" Jack commented.

"Said the man who followed a seventeen years old Captain" replied Namur, amused, but then continued: "Sabo joined the crew as kid, so he grew up with us and it just seemed right for him to become a Commander."

"It is normal for you adopting kids?" Jack's look turned on Ace, who frowned. He wasn't a kid.

"Actually, yes, most of us Commanders were very young when Pops took us." Namur left the net in the ground. His tone was nostalgic. "With Sabo... Marco saved him from a very bad accident seven years ago and he's been with us since then."

Ace swallowed. "Bad accident?"

"A jerk shot him down with a cannon." Namur's voice was angry, something not so common. "Sabo was very badly burned, but he lived. Which is the biggest fuck you to the world. Even if..."

"Where did it happen?" Ace interrupted him abruptly.

Namur looked at him perplex. "East Blue. Oh, right, you came from the same sea, don't you?" he remembered. "Do you know something about that?"

The look could be just his imagination, after all he just knew how Sabo looked as child. The name could be a coincidence. But the sea, the timing, the accident... Everything was just too much in place to keep believing Second Division Commander Sabo wasn't _his_ Sabo.

"No. Nothing."

* * *

That night, Ace met the blue bird a second time. He was again in the crow's nest, sitting against the mast, blanket at his feet, and the bird just landed on the railing, his neck lounged towards him.

"Good evening" he said, with not much enthusiasm.

Ace was sad. Very sad. He couldn't say how much time has been passed since he felt so sad. There was different feelings in him since he met the Whitebeards pirates: angriness, worried, self pity, even happiness sometimes. But never sadness.

Sabo, however, was a totally different story. Ace spend all day wandered around, hoping that sooner or later Sabo would come and talk with him. His mind had made scenarios over scenarios of a reason why Sabo pretended not to know him. Maybe he didn't expect the enemy to be his brother. Maybe he felt embarrassed to tell his crewmates he was his brothers, after all the fuss Ace put on.

Sabo just needed them to be alone, so Ace did everything to got a chance. But Sabo had never come. He had just stared at him with not very convinced eyes, maybe annoyed ones, every time he had spotted him in the near.

In the end, Ace had gotten angry. Okay, he was a failure, he probably ended up embarrassing Sabo for all his assassination attempts, but what about Luffy? Ace couldn't accept Sabo hadn't taken the chance to ask him about Luffy. He was their little brother! And he did think Sabo was dead for all this time, he cried for him so much Ace could barely bear the memory.

Sabo owed him at least an explanation.

Ad that was the moment sadness invaded him.

Because the only explanation was that Sabo decided to forgot about them.

I mean, sadness said, why shouldn't him? The Whitebeard pirates were a family, they considered all of them brothers and Whitebeard was their father. They were strong, and loyal, and they had actually saved Sabo back then, when Ace had just sat down doing nothing.

He wasn't Luffy fault, though. Luffy had asked so many times to save Sabo, but Ace had refused. Sabo didn't know, so it could be possible that he blamed both of them. And now Ace was trying to kill his captain, something that certainly did not make him happy.

Ace should speak with him about Luffy, make sure Sabo forgave him. He could stand Sabo's hatred, but he had to protect Luffy from it.

Just... He couldn't. He could stand the hatred of everyone, but not Sabo's or Luffy's.

The bird didn't change position, his neck lounged and opened, so Ace leaned an hand and brushed it. The bird didn't move, so Ace caressed it, his fingers passing between the plumage. And despite their appearance they were actual feathers, but soft and relaxing. Ace appreciated the feeling.

"I don't know what to do" he admitted, low.

Confronting Sabo about Luffy meant dealing with the reality that his brother is not longer his brother. Not confronting him meant betray Luffy, but at the same time gave Ace the illusion that his Sabo was still dead, and still his brother. And that selfish thought destroyed him.

The bird had no solution for him. It just moved from the railing to his side, cuddling and letting his blue and gold feathers caressed Ace's bare torso, relaxing him. He didn't leave until Ace didn't fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Another day, another raid in the pantry.

And another meeting Ace would have preferred postpone when he settled his mind.

Sabo had already stolen everything he could and now, with a big sack on his back that lost piece of food in the meantime, was running in the hallway. The cooks followed him, big knife in their hands, screaming. Ace stopped in the middle, uncertain.

Sabo passed him, a smirk on his face. "Oh, no. Now it's two of them!" one of the cook protested.

Ace raised an eyebrow, because he wasn't Sabo accomplice, nor he was stealing right now. But he could understand the cooks' point of view, so he knew there was just one way out. Raising his hands, Ace released small sparks in the air. He guided them towards the cooks, attached them to the cooks' knife until they became too hot to be hold.

That was enough for the group to stop the following. Ace turned around and started run after Sabo.

"Here" Sabo said, pointing one of the hallway. At the end there was the stairs to the upper deck, but that wasn't their destination. Sabo lift up one of the step, as a trapdoors, revealing a space below. He entered and waited for Ace to join him before closing it.

Ace observed the surrounding. The small space below the stairs has been furnish and prepared nice, with pillows and blankets and water and books. It looked as an hideout. "What is this place?"

Sabo made himself comfortable in one of the pillow, opening the sack in front of him and revealing all the food he had stolen, a mixture of meat, fish and fruit.

"It's my secret place" he explained. "Al and Alb built this for me some time ago. It's nice having a place to hide sometimes." He smirked, not explaining when 'sometime' was.

Ace knew Al and Alb, they were two of the most youngest pirates on board, two carpenters of the Fifteenth Division. "Then why do you show me it?" He sat down next to him.

"The youngest pirates of the crew need to stay together."

"I'm not a part of the crew."

Sabo reached an apple, and then leaned it towards Ace. "Then take it as a thank you for helping me before. Do you want some?"

Ace watched the apple, without seeing it. He was just overwhelming from the feeling of being alone with Sabo, after a robbery, as the old times. Then he let the fire moved over the meat, cooking it as he was able too.

"Thanks" Ace said. He took a piece of meat and started to eat, hinting with his hand for Sabo to help yourself.

Sabo didn't wait and stuffed his mouth with as much food as possible. "You're good" he murmured, after he swallowed everything. "It was cooked perfectly. I didn't expect you to let me taste it. Why?"

"Are we playing truth or dare?" Ace retorted. He didn't get how Sabo could be so ease after everything that happened.

"Why not?"

"Okay, then." Ace took another piece of meat. "It was a thank for showing me you hideout. My turn: why do you steal?" It wasn't the first ask he had in mind, but he wasn't ready to hear the answer. "You don't need too."

"You don't, either."

"That's not an answer, you aren't respecting the rules."

"Same goes for you" Sabo replied, with a smile. "You should have asked me if I wanted truth or dare before asked me."

Oh, stupid game. "Fine. Truth or dare?" Ace asked, annoyed.

"Dare."

"I hate you."

Sabo laughed. "I steal for fun" he answered, at the last. "I mean... They were a lot protective with me, you know? Because of my accident and everything. And Thatch was always 'you should eat healthy' and so..." He did a very convincing impression of Thatch that almost make Ace smiled. "I liked that, but sometimes it just felt too much, so I started stealing something, what Thatch didn't serve me. And now it's kind of an habit for us."

"I see." Ace felt warm in his heart, as imagined a young Sabo wandering around the Moby Dick with everyone taking care of him. As Ace wasn't able to do.

"My turn." The food was almost finished, as the two of them continued to eat. "Why do you want to kill Pops?"

"I got my reasons." And Sabo should know. Should know better than everyone.

"That's not an answer."

"That's not a game" Ace retorted. "You didn't ask truth or dare."

Sabo blinked, then laughed. "Okay, you won." He raised his hands. "But I haven't see anyone so adamant to kill Pops. You're not the only one trying, but they all gave up very fast."

"I'm not _all_."

"That's for sure, since Pops asked you to join. It didn't happen very often either." Sabo took the last piece of meat, as he was speaking casually. "That's why I asked. You don't like us and you're still keeping try to kill Pops even if there's no chance. You got a motive which isn't stupid, or you're the stupid here."

Ace sneered. "I never said I don't like you."

It was the first time Ace admitted it, and that definitely made Sabo speechless. "You mean you do?" he exhaled, at the end, moving to be closer to Ace. Too much close.

Slowly, Ace nodded. Why shouldn't he? The Whitebeard Pirates were everything he imaged real pirates to be. Strong, loyal, free.

"Then why-"

"I got my reasons!" Ace would like to jump stand, but the space was too little. "Ad you should know them."

"Should I?"

Ace looked at him in the eyes. It wasn't any more time for truth and dare. He needed to ask. He needed to know, no matter how hard could be. "Sabo, you-"

And then someone knocked at the step. "Hey. You know you're screaming?" It was Al.

"You don't want everyone to found out about our hideout, right?" Alb added.

"Of course not." Sabo glared at Ace, then stood up and opened the trapdoor, to revealed the face of the two crewmates, sitting on the stairs.

"The Commanders are looking for you" they said, together. It seemed something serious.

"Okay. Close the door when you go out" Sabo said Ace, before leaving him with the question still blocked in his mouth.

* * *

The Commanders' reunion with Whitebeard lasted long, so Ace just wandered around the ship, waiting for them to finish.

After spending some time with Sabo, he realized how much he missed him. Seven years were more than enough for Ace to grieve, so it wasn't surprise that his first feeling in finding Sabo was shock and incredulity. Now it wasn't enough. Ace wanted Sabo back in his - their life.

Would Sabo being back, though? Ace wasn't sure, but he was pretty determinate in finding out. No more fear.

Wandering around without a purpose made Ace appreciated some things on the Moby Dick he never took time to appreciate. He already knew how real pirates they were, but he couldn't wrap his mind in their routine, especially when the Commanders aren't around.

Most of the pirates were in the upper deck, in small groups, drinking, chatting, reading the newspaper. Some of them just looked at the sea, smiling for something so simple as a seagull fishing. In the stern, a group was sparring, remembering Ace the time he did the same with his brothers. He'd like to join, but forced himself to go over.

In the lower deck, Ace could find the workers. The cooks rarely left the kitchen, giving for how much people they needed to cook, but they mood was great. They cooked and singed and made dirty jokes, waiting for their crewmates to eat their dishes. Same went for other workers: the Fifteenth Division, taking care of some furniture, and the Thirteen Division, washing the laundry. In the navigator's room, the Eighth Division were busy drawing and checking maps like expert scientists.

Ace's mind played with his imagination, as he saw himself with them, wondering which Division could suit him better. Maybe the Second Division: most of the pirates were now sleeping after the night of guard. Definitely not the Fourth Division, Ace chuckled.

But that was the reason why Ace couldn't let his guard down. Each second he spend in their company he was a second more he liked them. And he couldn't afford it, because killing Whitebeard was more important. Him getting over his father was more important.

Luckily for his idea, not everything he found out in his exploration of the Moby Dick was good.

When Ace saw a couple making out near the stairs, he decided to change his route. Sex didn't embarrassed him, but he knew people didn't like to be observed. Or even being found out in that moment. So he was about to turn around, as he saw better the two lovers.

"Regina...?" His tone was astonished.

His quartermaster lift the head to look at him, annoyed. "What?" She was still wrapped around the other's torso and, by the way she moved her hips, she didn't want to leave.

"Could I speak with you a minute?"

"Now?" It wasn't Regina, but her partner, in a way that sounded more as a moan.

"Yes. Now." Ace's tone was definitive, so he turned around the corner.

Regina sighed, but in the end followed him. "I don't know what's your problem" she said, as pressed her long black dress back in place. "That was very embarrassed."

"Because, of course, any of the Whitebeard Pirates is someone I want to impress" Ace replied, rolled his eye.

"Oh, I don't know." Regina shrugged. "They still keep you there despite everything."

"Well, I don't ask for it."

"Oh, right, you just ask to be killed, I forgot."

Ace snored: he already knew what his crew thought of his decision to challenge Whitebeard. He couldn't blame them, because they didn't know his story good enough to understand. But, at least, he could ask them to be supportive.

"We'll talk about that when I'll kill Whitebeard" he cut off.

"Yeah, sure." Regina didn't hide her skepticism. "Did you interrupt my date just for this?"

"Your date! You aren't suppose to date any of the Whitebeard Pirates in the first place."

"I don't see why."

"They're enemies!"

Regina smiled. It wasn't a nice one, it was the smirk she reserved to people she didn't appreciate, people she didn't considered smart enough for her. It was the first time Ace saw that smile directed to him. "Now I see the problem" she said, slowly. "Ace, do you realize we spend weeks, here? Here alone" she specified, "because you were too busy being beating up to even check if we're okay."

"I knew you're okay, I spoke with the nurses just after you came back for me..."

"I didn't mean physically." Regina crossed his arms. "Did you stop a little just to think about how we felt? About you, about this entire situation."

Ace didn't spoke. Of course he thought about them. And he knew how they felt, that was the reason he couldn't return to them until he killed Whitebeard. But Regina took his silence as a "no".

"You can't blame us just because we're friend with them."

"You are friend... with them?" Ace repeated.

"Yes. Friends. The Whitebeards Pirates are nice, and funny, and brave. They're everything you could appreciate, if you take your head off your ass" Regina affirmed, cruel. "So we like them and we spend time with them. Is that wrong?"

Ace couldn't find a single reason to tell her. He was paralyzed. The fear of being alone, the fear of being not enough, had come back. He almost forgot how it was in the past, but now it was stronger than ever. Yes, why should his crew remain loyal, when he was so incompetent. He forced them, with his behavior, to risk their live to save him and, in the end, he couldn't bring them a result.

No surprise, when everyone else is better than him, that his crew realized that. No surprise, then, that Sabo just pretended to not know him. Who would tell anyone to have a brother like him?

* * *

Although the reunion was pretty important, Sabo couldn't stop thinking about his meeting with Ace in the morning. He didn't get why Pops would him to join so badly, and now he didn't get why Ace behaved in that way. In seven years, Sabo had seen a lot of Pops' rivals, but most of them just fight for glory and power, and that was the reason they gave up sooner after realizing they couldn't have any.

But Ace? He was one of the powerful rookie out there, but definitely he didn't fight for power, neither for glory. Which made him interesting and scary.

So Sabo, when he saw the Spade Pirates in the dining room after the reunion, didn't lose the change to sit down with them. His men told him that they were a lot more friendly than their Captain and they spend a lot of time with the Second Division, but he could tell they were a little tensed of having a Commander at their table.

"Hey" Sabo greeted them. "I weren't here when you came aboard, so I just want to say hello."

The crew nodded, but nobody spoke. They just looked at each other, until the eyes of everyone stopped on King, the vice-captain, a very fat man with short curly brown hair that didn't look very dangerous. But Sabo knew better how not judge with appearance, in the Red Line especially.

"Thank you" King said. "Commander Marco let us stay in the Second Division dormitory."

"I know. If you need something, you can count on me from now."

"I've heard you met our Captain" Frost murmured.

Sabo nodded. "Not a very pleasant one" he admitted. "You can't blame me, he was trying to kill my Captain."

King smiled, his big lips stretched. "Well, you're the normal one here. Usually the others laughed at Ace."

About that, Sabo and King thought in the same way. The entire situation was absurd. But Sabo knew if Pops and the others acted in that way, it was because they understood Ace better than them, even if they are as clueless as them about the reason.

"Do you have any idea why Ace wants to kill Pops?"

The entire crew shook their heads simultaneous. What reason Ace could have, he definitely hidden it well. "We don't get that either" King said.

"What?" Regina had just joined them, slumping in one of the bench in a very not elegant manner.

"Ace's intention" Frost answered. "Should I take this as hint that your date didn't go well as planned?"

Regina glared at him, then sighed. "It's hard to get focused when you had just fought with your Captain."

"You fought with Ace? Why?" King's tone was blaming.

"For the same reason you are all there in therapy session" Regina retorted. "I don't get him."

"Nobody does" Tennant agreed. "But that's not a good reason to be a bitch with him."

"I'm a bitch with everyone." And everyone just nodded at it. "I didn't want to, okay? It's just... Doesn't he get how hard is it to us?"

"I suppose it's hard for him too" Frost said, shy.

Regina snorted and stretched on the bench. "I know. But he's the one he had to decide. Not us. So we're stuck here... It's unnerving."

"What would you like for Ace to do?" It was the first time Sabo spoke after Regina's arrival, since now he just stayed silent to listen the Spades Pirates' discussion. And that was the first time Regina noticed him, but Sabo couldn't hold himself. How could Ace be such a good captain, as Pops said, when he let his crew worry like that?

"You don't get it either" Regina said. "We don't want Ace to do anything. We want Ace to be happy."

* * *

The route was set towards the island of San Sebastian. Giving how much the climate in the New World was unpredictable, the Moby Dick ended up in a polar one, with temperature under zero Celsius. So not many people were brave enough to stay outside: the pirates enjoyed more the hotness of the lower deck and of the alcohol the cooks served them.

Sabo, being the Second Division Commander, was still in charge of the ship's guard so he spend quite some time outside, unconcerned the shivers that crossed his body despite his warm coat. He needed to be with his men and help Namur checking the route from time to time.

There was no snow in the deck and it was a sunny day, but Sabo wasn't mistaken in his idea of be warning of the surrounding. So they could individuate the iceberg when it was still far from the Moby Dick.

"Go tell Namur" Sabo ordered to one of his men. "We need to change the course right now. You all, stay ready." The Second Division split: half went in the lower deck, arming the cannons to shot the iceberg, half remained on the deck, controlling the situation.

What they didn't expect was the iceberg be so big, and so fast. The Moby Dick turned only for few grades before it was just two hundred of meters away. It was clear they won't be able to dodge.

"Teach" Sabo called. "Go below and tell the others to start shooting. We need to keep the iceberg still until Pops arrives." With his earthquake, he could destroy it in no time, but since its big dimension, he needed time to get on the deck.

"Sure. I'm sending someone to wake Pops up" Teach nodded.

"I'll take it."

Everybody turned around just to see Ace in the middle of the deck, his hand already embraced in fire. He was the only one to wear an open coat with just a shirt below, and still his shorts. He walked slowly, until reached the figurehead. The pirates watched Sabo, waiting for instruction. It was the first time Ace did something intentional to help them.

"Can you destroy it?" Sabo asked.

"Are you think I'm going let the iceberg hit us hoping that will kill Whitebeard?" Ace didn't turn to look at him.

"No" Sabo replied. "I'm just asking if you can destroy an iceberg entirely. It's pretty big and I didn't know your powers well enough."

"I can."

"Okay, then." Sabo hinted at Teach, who nodded and crossed his arm, waiting. It was too late to acted anyway, the iceberg was just in front of them. In the lower deck, some of the men started shooting, even without any orders.

Ace sighed to concentrate, then took a step forward, just at the limit of the ship. The fire grew in his hand. "Fire Fist!" The blast hit the iceberg in the middle, breaking it because of the strength of the blow. Some pieces flew on the deck, and the pirates run to avoid them. Ace didn't extinguish the flames, but kept pushing below, because he knew how much the iceberg was underwater. He still could feel resistance and it was not the surface of the sea.

He could also feel the iceberg was still moving, almost reaching the keel of the Moby Dick. So Ace pushed himself forward, letting his flames grew and grew, almost losing his balance in the process. He jumped, when he felt two arms embraced him from behind.

"I'll keep you" Sabo screamed, to stand above the rumors. "Go ahead."

Ace nodded and pressed himself forward, the fire coming from his hands still digging in the iceberg, raising high waves and vapor. He didn't stop until he felt the resistance of the ice disappeared, just to be sure to having it destroyed entirely.

"Done." Ace panted a little: he had no problem using his powers for much time, but it was something very fast and concentrated, more than he used to.

"Good job." Sabo left him and patted him on the back. "Wow, so hot." He undid his coat and agitated the hand in front of his face. "The emergency ended, but stay tuned. There could be more iceberg around" he said to his men, climbing down the figurehead.

"Thanks for the help." Ace joined him.

"Thanks to you. I didn't want to wake up Pops if I could avoid it." As the other Commanders, Sabo was worried about his health and, when possible, he tried to take care of things himself. "Even if you didn't for us, but for your crew." He smiled. "You won't put them in danger with a shipwreck, right?"

"Of course not." Ace remained still, looking at him, waiting for something. Sabo couldn't avoid his gaze, but he didn't know the reason of that behavior, so he reciprocated the gaze, until Ace just turned around and left the deck.

Sabo's gaze followed him and it met with Marco's figure, in one of the doors which lend in the lower deck. He looked at him questioning, but Marco just shook his head.


	5. Chapter 5

Ace met the blue bird again. It was like a date, and Ace chuckled, thinking that his life reached a new low if his only mate could be a bird, even if that kind of strange bird.

"I don't know what to do" he admitted, caressing the bird's neck.

After his arguing with Regina, he lost all the will to ask Sabo anything. He knew he couldn't handle a refusal from him, but at the same time he couldn't stay in that limbo forever. He had to make a decision: keeping killing Whitebeard to demonstrate something, or just letting it go.

As usual, the bird looked at him as he could actually understand what he was saying. Then, it did something unusual: it moved, to land next to Ace, and turned its back at him, its wings wide open.

"Do you want me to climb up?" Ace asked, perplex. The bird nodded and moved a little the wings, his feathers waving and sparkling.

That was unexpected. Ace stared at it. It looked as a way out, leaving the ship without anyone knowing. Of course he wouldn't do something so irresponsible. He didn't run away. Even if his crew didn't like him anymore, he was still their Captain and he would have fulfill his duty until the end. But flying for a little seemed nice. It could clear his thoughts.

Slowly he moved until he was kneeling on the bird's back, his hands putting still next its neck. The bird waited for him to make himself comfortable, before moving the wings. It jumped and in the meantime his wings speeded up. Ace found himself in the air and fastened his grip, the feathers tickled his fingers.

The bird was almost vertical in his run towards the sky, until it surpassed the lower clouds. The sun blinded Ace for a second, but when he was able to see again, the sight was astonished. He was used to look at the sea from the cliff in Goa, and then from the mast of his ship, but from the sky it was unbelievable. Two shades of blue running parallels in the distance, following each other and loosing themselves in the horizon. Everything seemed so small, so insignificant.

Ace closed his eyes, feeling the wind on his face. Despite the speed, it was gentle, relaxing. The bird lowered his fly, until he almost touched the surface of the sea. Ace's hand moved forward, his fingers touched the sea, first lightly, then lifting a small wall of water. The bird seemed not pleased from that bath unexpected, and fly again high.

Ace didn't care, he just laughed and then brushed his hair with the wet hand. His coat was already being left behind and now the yellow shirts fluttered around him. When they reached an island (well, if someone could call island that little rock in the middle of the ocean) Ace jumped off even before the bird landed, and rolled himself in the sand. He rested still, arms and legs spread opened, appreciated the sun on his skin.

"I almost forgot" Ace murmured.

"What?"

"What means being a pirate." The sea. The freedom.

"I agree."

And then Ace realized he just talked with the bird. Better, the bird talked to him. Ace turned around almost breaking his neck in the process, just to notice the bird wasn't a bird anymore. Now Marco was stood still behind him, arms crossed and a warm smile on his face.

"What... What!"

"Phoenix, yoi." Marco pointed at himself. "I'm amazed you never connected my nickname with my animal form."

"Well, because it didn't work like that." Ace jumped stand. "You can heal yourself. How you can have an animal form? It's unfair."

"I ate a Mythological Zoan, I'm not a Paramisha, that's why."

"As I said, unfair. And you tricked me."

"I definitely did it, yoi."

Ace glared at him - he could at least pretend to be sorry, but wasn't - and then turned around. The rock was small enough to be crossed from coast to coast in five steps, and the sea around was still, and empty.

"You didn't simply trick me. You kidnapped me."

"I recall you to climb to my back on your own will" replied Marco, that amused smile still firm on his face.

"What's wrong with you!" It was a crew of crazy and insufferable people. Ace was going to withdraw all he had said about liking them.

"You liked the fly, didn't you?" Marco moved forward and sat down on the sand. "I just want to have a little chat with you, that's all."

"You could have ask on the ship" Ace replied. "No reasons to kidnap me."

"Well, you're not exactly friendly, you know."

"Guess why." He stopped to pay attention to him, just to explore the small rock. There was nothing that could help him to leave it alone, not even something to lure a sea monster out. It was trapped. "You're not going to let me die here" Ace said, glaring at Marco.

"Of course not" he smiled. "I promise I'll bring you meat and water every day."

"What am I, a pet?" And when Marco laughed again, he growled. "You're not funny at all." And he sat down far away, well, as far as the small rock permitted him.

Still smiling, Marco shook his head. "I'm sorry, yoi. I didn't plan to kidnap you." And, at Ace's smirked, he added: "no more than what Pops has already done."

"Still you did."

"Yes. Because I want to talk you about Sabo." At that sentence, Ace tensed a little. He breathed to remain still and calm, but he was afraid his body just betrayed him, because Marco was looked at him very careful. "You know him, don't you? You two met in the past."

"You should ask Sabo" Ace replied. It didn't surprise him Sabo hadn't told his crewmates anything, as he pretended to not know him at all. It didn't mean it hurt less.

"I would, if he could answer" Marco said. This time his tone was serious. "As I guessed, you aren't informed of his condition."

"What. Condition?" Words came out of Ace's mount with difficult.

"Sabo has no memory of his past." Marco lowered his gaze. "His wounds for the accident of seven years ago healed, but not his brain. Probably ten years of his life are gone. When he woke up after I saved him, he was a white board. Nothing there anymore."

Ace listened to him with bulged eyes. He almost forgot to breath. "Are you..." He exhaled. "If you're joking about this..."

"I'm not!" Marco realized his voice was a little too high, his tone too rush. "Sabo's my crewmates and my little brother. We tried in every way to heal him, to find out if there's someone in his life he cared about. But we failed."

Ace's lips and throat were dry. "So you kept him" he still managed to say.

"We asked him to join, and he accepted" Marco corrected him. "That doesn't mean we stopped ask ourselves what was in Sabo's past."

"God..." Ace stood up and trembled away, turned to show his back. "God..." Sabo's hating him was insufferable, and now he knew Sabo didn't. He pretended to not know him because... He didn't pretend. He just didn't remember. It was such a painful relief, Ace could barely bear it.

His brother was alive.

Finally he could say without felt bad about. He shivered, every single muscle of his body pulsed.

His brother lost his memory. He didn't remember Luffy, or him, or everything.

"God..."

"So you did meet him, yoi." Marco was behind him. He wasn't touching him, or approaching him, just stood looking at his back. "You did know him well."

"How did you guess?"

"Your attitude changed when Sabo came back." Marco hesitated. "I'd like to ask you about Sabo's past, but-"

And then Ace exploded. "Sabo was the first. When I was alone, he was there. When I didn't have anyone, he was there. Friend, mate, brother... he was everything for me for a long time." Tears erupted from his eyes, like in the past after reading Sabo's last words on the letter. "I thought he died back then and then he was with you and he didn't say me anything and I thought it was because you're so much better than me and he didn't want me as a brother anymore... I let him down once and I deserved it but..."

And then Marco hugged him. At the beginning he didn't say anything, just clinging him tight, their bodies touching each other. Some blue flames flickered on Marco's arms, to relax Ace more than him breathing calm. He waited until Ace's tear stopped and his body trembled no more, then he released him and took a couple of step forwards.

"We aren't better than you, Ace. Stronger, sure, but one doesn't measure value with that" Marco affirmed. "How could you think so low of you, when we're trying everything for having you as crewmate?"

Ace turned to look at him, big and teary eyes, mouth half opened.

"I won't ask you anything about Sabo" Marco continued. "I want to know, but it is something between the two of you. Just... If it's so important for you, fight for him. Sabo didn't let you down, he didn't know he did."

"Maybe I can't do anything" Ace managed to say, in the end. "The way he looked at me..."

Marco smiled slightly. "Memory didn't work in simple way. But will you try?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes. But more than that, I want you to want to."

Then, slowly, Ace nodded.

* * *

They were in reunion again. No surprise, since incident diplomatic like that didn't occur often, and it was important for all Commanders to be informed of every news, even the small ones.

Marco knew very well, but he couldn't focused, not after his little chat with Ace. Sabo looked the same, so he was pretty sure Ace didn't make a move yet. It was just a matter of time, and Marco was eager to find out the outcome.

As every pirates in the crew, he didn't care about his past or the past of his crewmates. They had left everything they didn't like behind when they had joined the crew and nobody would judge anyone for that. But leaving the past was different by having no past at all.

Marco was sure he wasn't the only one to think about Sabo's memory from time to time. The only feeling Sabo knew for sure was fear of coming back to his parents, so it was an easy choice for him to join. But nobody could say the reason behind that fear, nor if there was something important he was left behind without knowing.

And now Ace was there. There was no way Ace's relationship with Sabo was a bad thing. Marco saw how much Ace was affected by Sabo's condition, and how upset he was. And despite not being able to figure out anything from his blabbering, Marco understood there was something important between them. He didn't ask, but he actually want to know.

Sabo was his little brother, after all.

So, when the door of Pops' studio opened, Marco's head jumped, almost breaking his neck. Ace entered the room, two pipes gripped in his left hands. Peculiar weapon of choice.

"Could you wait?" Pops asked. Of course he was sure Ace was there for him. "I'll be all yours as soon as we end this meeting."

Ace's gaze was low, but he shook his head. Then, he passed one of the pipe in the other hand.

"You're..." Sabo started, but stopped when the pipe was send to him. He gripped it, baffled. "What?"

"Get ready" Ace said briefly, before starting attacking.

Pops and the other Commanders watched the fight perplex. Since they didn't get Ace's behavior, they didn't make any move, at least until the situation was under control, but that didn't make them less perplex. Ace never attacked someone else than Pops and, even if Sabo had antagonized him once, it was still a strange way to react.

Marco couldn't help but smiled. Of course they couldn't understand without knowing the basis. But it wasn't his story to tell, so he focused his attention on the fight, the pipe that hit each other, jingling.

Ace fought with weapons many times, as soon as he realized his strength and his fire wouldn't be enough with Pops, but it was the first time he seemed confident with one. Sabo also had some skill with swords and guns, since all the pirates there trained him as child, but his style was only physical. He was less confident with the pipe, but, in some way, his body reacted at the right rhythm.

It wasn't enough. With a stronger hit, Sabo lost the grip on the pipe. It flew in the air with a wide arc, and the fell in the pavement and rolled a few meters away from him, who could just watched, arm still lifted.

"Shit" Sabo exclaimed. "Don't you think you're stronger than me now."

"Of course not." Ace had lift his pipe, pointing it towards Sabo's neck, but in a very un-threading manner. He smiled. "But it's still twenty six to twenty four for me. Only Luffy couldn't beat us."

"What are you talking about?" Sabo frowned.

"Nothing? Nothing at all?" Ace lowered the pipe, disappointed. "Sure it wasn't the best idea, but I thought that at least a flash... We used to do it every day..." His voice trailed off.

"Oh. Dammit." Pops snored. "I can't believe I didn't even think about it."

"That's because you're getting old, Pops" Marco smirked.

"Say that again, brat."

The other Commanders were starting to understand the situation. Sabo swallowed, not letting his gaze off Ace, not until he grabbed his shirts and sank the head in his chest, trembling. Then he turned around, looking at Pops with the same big scared eyes he had the day he had woke up without memory.

"I guess you two have a lot to talk about" Marco said gentle. "Alone." He specified that because he already saw the look in some of his crewmates' eyes. And, just to be sure, he took both Thatch and Izou's ear and pulled them near him.

"And the meeting?" Sabo murmured. Ace left him and took a step forward, sighing.

"We can go on without you" Pops nodded. "Go."

Sabo smiled slightly. "Let's go in my room" he proposed, and lend the way. Ace shot a look at Marco, but he didn't add anything. He followed Sabo outside the studio and closed the door behind him.

Only then, Marco released Thatch and Izou. "Own!" Thatch protested. "That was unnecessary."

"It was unnecessary spying on them" replied Marco, unmoved.

"Well, I don't think so. Ace came from Sabo's past? How this is not something not related to us!"

"I agree" Izou added. "We spend years over Sabo's memory and finally we got a clue!"

"Since when have you known, Marco?" Jozu's calm voice relaxed the atmosphere a little. Even Thatch and Izou realized they passed a line.

"I suspected it from a while, but only yesterday I got confirmation" Marco answered. "I didn't ask, so I know as much as you."

"I told Ace he and Sabo came both from the East Blue" Namur commented. "But since nothing changed, I didn't connect the dots. I feel like an idiot now."

"You're in good company" Vista assured him.

"What's gonna happen now?" Haruta was embraced herself.

"Memory is strange." Pops spoke for the first time after Sabo's leaving. "Sure it could be positive for Sabo to meet someone from his past, but I doubt it'll be so easy."

"Sure... Thinking that, of all people, Ace..." Curiel didn't make his though clear.

"Well, it's good for me" Marco said. "I have no clue what was between them, but I'm not worried because it's Ace."

"I agree, but don't you think Sabo will start to try to kill Pops too?" Fossa suggested. They all turned to look at him, and then the room busted off laughing.

"Well, I still can take care of them both" Pops confirmed, clearly amused.

"No doubt, but I hope Sabo will be good influence on Ace and not the other way around, yoi." Marco shook his head. "For now, just let them speak. And we're still in reunion, right?"

The Commanders nodded and looked at each others, before moving the gaze to Pops. "Oh, get out of here, all of you" he busted off. "None of us could focus anymore, me less than you. Go." It was impossible for any of them not thinking about how Sabo was about to discover of his past, so they left the room relieved.

"I need sake..." And, for one time, Marco was more than ready to fight the nurses for letting Pops have it. He wanted a drink too.

* * *

Sabo opened the door of his room and showed Ace the path. "I'll tell you to make yourself comfortable, but you already did it once" he said, with a smile, remembering the time Ace used it as hideout.

Ace nodded and sat down on the bed. He appreciated the attempt, but the atmosphere was still tensed. Of course his plan was a failure, but it was better, in his opinion, to just go and tell 'hey, Sabo, you know that I'm your brother from the past and I thought you were dead all this time'. But now it was a talk he couldn't avoid anymore.

Sabo kept off his mantel and his shirt, abandoning them carefree on the chair. Ace's eyed widened: Sabo's body was full of burn scars. They covered most of his left arm, spreading on his shoulder and torso. One of his nipple was gone, and some scars ticked his bellybutton, before disappearing in his pants. As everyone in the crew, Sabo had the jolly roger tattoo in the lower part of his neck, partially covered the scar on his shoulder. It was like he was trying to say 'fuck you, I survived and now I'm a pirate'.

"They don't hurt anymore." Sabo noticed his look and tranquilized him. "But yes, they were from the accident I lost my memory in."

"I thought you died in that accident" Ace murmured, his eye unable to turn off the scars.

"A understandable mistake, since how bad hurt I was. If Marco wasn't there..." Sabo cut off himself. "I guess that explained why nobody searched for me in these years."

Ace swallowed, his guilty raised. If only he had hope... If only...

Sabo sat down next to him and put and hand on his shoulder. "So... We met once. Tell me."

Tell what? There was so many things to explain, to narrate, to feel guilty about. Slowly, Ace reached from his pocket and took a folded piece of paper. "This is the letter you send me before letting the island." Ace showed him. "I never let anybody read it, not even Luffy, but you wrote it. It's yours."

He watched Sabo unfolded it and read. Ace could tell the content without reading, so he just followed Sabo's eyed, knowing at which word was in every moment. He didn't say anything, just watched. He wasn't so optimistic to think it was enough to bring Sabo back.

Sabo kept his gaze low on the letter, but the grip tightened. His hands shacked. "I... I... I didn't remember!" When he lift his head, his eye were teary and wide. "I felt... The person who wrote this... But it's not me... Because I didn't... God..."

"It's okay." Ace gripped his head and shook him slightly.

Sabo close his eyes, let the tears slide down his cheeks, but when he looked at Ace again there was decision in his gaze. He squeezed his shirt. "Tell me, Ace. Tell me all about you, about this Luffy, about what we were and what we had."

Ace's throat was dry, but he forced himself to speak. There was so many things he wanted to say, even something he didn't got the change seven years ago. He almost forgot to breathe, and it was impossible to stop the tears once they fell. Ace started for the very beginning, when he was alone in Mount Corbo until Sabo had come along, and how they had decided to become pirates and collected a treasure to buy a ship. He crossed between Luffy's arrival in their life, his craziness and the way they had become brothers, until Sabo's father had discovered them. His voice trailed off as explained his decision to not going after him, and then he had to force every single words out of his mouth because his "death" still affected him hugely.

Sabo didn't interrupt him once. He listened, letting Ace's feeling passing through him. At the end, he left Ace's shirt and remained still.

"Could you forgive me?" Ace said, at end.

"For what?"

"For not coming to take you back from your father. For not hoping you were alive."

Sabo looking at him, his breathe heavily. Then he hugged him, his hands gripped Ace's shirt and his face pressed on his shoulder. "Only if you forgive me for having forgotten you and Luffy." Ace's only answers were his hands on Sabo back and head, keeping him close.

They remained like that, hugging, until the tears ended and their breathing calmed. Their feeling still were a mess and they didn't know exactly how to fix themselves. Ace was relief his brother was alive, and healthy, and he didn't hate him, but at the same time understood that, in some way, he wasn't his brother anymore, not quite. Ad he didn't know how to handle it. And to tell Luffy. And what to do from there.

"Can I ask you something, now?"

Sabo chuckled lowly. "Are we still play truth or dare?"

"We could, but we clearly don't follow the rules."

This time, the atmosphere was a little be less tensed. "Definitely not. Ask everything you want."

"Why do you call him Pops?"

* * *

Ace knocked at Whitebeard's door. "Please, come in" he heard inside, so he entered.

If the situation wouldn't be serious, Ace would have smirked at Whitebeard's shocked expression And it became even more comical, as Ace asked: "Could I speak for you a minute?" Whitebeard couldn't be blamed, though: it was the first time Ace was being so polite with him, without even try to kill him.

"Sure, son."

 _Son_. It was a word he used very often, with his crew, and now Ace knew very well the meaning. He used it with Ace, too, but for once Ace could appreciate it.

"I've heard the island of San Sebastian is just a week away" Ace began.

"That is correct. We have a meeting there, with one of our allies."

Ace had heard voicse about that too, about something that happened with Kaido's men, but that wasn't his main focus. "I'll probably leave the Moby Dick, there, hoping to find a ship or something..." His voice trailed off, and he waited for an answer, but Whitebeard's face had just became stone. His eyes didn't turned off him, but he just waited. So Ace continued: "Of course I'll be here for Sabo, I want him to recover his memory as much as him..."

Again, no answer. After his conversation con Sabo, it wasn't so hard to make up his mind. Sabo needed his memory back, now that he knew he had something - someone - he left behind. It wouldn't be easy, but the both of them were determinate to find a way. Sabo didn't tell every particular to his crew, but everybody knew there was a special connection between him and Ace, and they accepted it. And, of course, he couldn't kill Whitebeard anymore, because he was too much important for Sabo. He was part of his family, so Ace should protect it.

"I'm here to be sure that, if someone of my crew likes to remain on the Moby Dick, there won't be any problems" Ace concluded.

For a long time, Whitebeard just looked at him carefully. Then, finally, spoke. "Come here, son." He was sit in his enormous armchair, and he moved aside a little to make a little space, big enough for an average person. He patted the space with the hand. "Sit down with me."

"...Okay?" He was unsure, as walked towards him, and he felt embarrassed to sit in that armchair, but Whitebeard made it looked so normal that, in the end, he got used to it.

"So you want to leave the crew."

"Well, literally speaking, I'm not a part of the crew" Ace replied.

"True. Let me re-elaborate: you want to leave the ship."

"Yes. It's pointless for me to stay here, now that I can't kill you anymore."

"You couldn't kill me anyway" Whitebeard pointed out, amused.

Cunning old bastard, Ace though. "Keep repeat that, and considered yourself lucky."

Whitebeard laughed. "I am." Then he smiled, warmly, and it was amazing how such a dangerous and famous pirate could have such a kind expression. "I'll be sorry if you leave, but you can do whatever you want."

"You didn't give me that impression, since you force me on board." Ace's tone wasn't aggressive, not anymore. It was just amused.

"I brought you aboard, but your stay was never forced. You decided to stay to kill me."

"True, and as I said, now I don't have a reason anymore."

Whitebeard accepted the conversation to return on point. "Why do you think someone of your crew would like to stay here?"

"They were different from me, they actually enjoy staying here" Ace explained. "I haven't ask them yet, not until I'll be sure everything is okay. But I won't be surprise if someone, or all of them, remains."

"I will." Whitebeard took a long breath, then hugged him. If it could be called an hug, since he was his big hand who basically gripped gentle Ace's body. "More, I'm pretty sure nobody of them will leave you."

"I hope so" Ace admitted. He built his crew, he chose them and gave them his trust. He didn't want to lose them, even if he could understand.

"Anyway, there's no problem for me if someone stay. Actually, I'd like you to stay" Whitebeard continued. "You don't have to kill me to stay."

"I have no other reasons." Well, Sabo was a big one, but their childhood vow was to maintain their relationship even if they were apart.

Whitebeard sighed. "You really don't like us."

"No" Ace answered, with too much rush. "It's not that..."

"Then, what is it?"

"...I don't know. I've never thought about it."

The grip on his body was still here, but now the thumb was rubbed his hair. "You got a week until San Sebastian" Whitebeard said. "Just thought about that. About stay. Otherwise, of course you could leave."

"Okay, I will" Ace murmured, at least, not very convinced. In his plan the conversation would have been a lot easier, with just him telling his plan. "I still don't get why you want me so bad."

Whitebeard smiled, before letting him go. "I know you don't. That's one of the reasons."

* * *

"You're getting better" Ace said, as his pipe collided against Sabo's.

"Yeah" Sabo nodded. He put more strength in his blow, but didn't manage to actually disarmed Ace. So, in a flash, he changed direction, aiming at his side. Ace was fast enough to move his pipe in vertical to stop the hit. "Still, not luck in actually remembering me using it as child."

The mention of the reason why they were training with the pipes froze Ace for a second, and Sabo hit him. It was a small blow, just a caress in the shoulder, but Ace still send a condescending smirk in Sabo's direction.

Sabo smiled, the little shit he was. "I'm serious" he said then. "I'm learning to use this, not remembering."

"Marco said memory works in strange way." Ace cheered him up. "Maybe you need something particular to click it. Or time."

"Maybe" Sabo repeated, not looking convinced. He had tried so many times he hardly had hopes left.

"I'm pretty sure it's gonna be something stupid, like a joke we made once" Ace tried again. "Or maybe we just need to wait for Luffy. You should remember how much hard be a big brother is" he added, making Sabo laugh. "I'm probably going to join, so we got time."

Sabo blinked. "You're going to join?" His eyes and his mouth were wide opened, in happiness and surprise.

"Maybe. I'm not convinced yet." Ace took unwilling a step behind. It was the first time he actually admitted it loud. He was thinking about it, even before Whitebeard had asked him, but still speaking about it made his though a lot more real, and not just a fantasy. "If I join, I'll be in the Second Division?" he asked, just to change subject.

"Usually it is Pops that decided that, but it's pretty likely" Sabo answered, that smile not leaving his face. "My Division and Marco's are the ones without a specific duty, but mine is smaller."

Ace nodded. "You know, there was a time I believed you would have been my navigator" he narrated. "But then you said you wanted to be a captain, and none of us could image ourselves under the others..." Ace smiled at the memory. It was basically the time they decided to become brothers, to be bound forever. "And now you'll be my captain... sort of."

"Ah, but if you prefer I can ask Pops to put you in another Division..."

Ace shook his head. "No, it didn't matter anymore."

Sabo scrutinized him, uncertain. "...aren't you going to join just because of me, right?"

"Why do you ask?" Ace stuttered, surprised.

"Because they're my family. This is my family" Sabo said. "You're my brother... But you must be their brother too, if you'd like to join. That's the point. If you prefer you can stay just an alley, but... I don't want people to join just for me. I want you to join because you want to."

Ace smile slightly. As much as it hurt that Sabo referred to the other pirates as their brothers, he understood. Marco and Sabo himself told him enough, and he could help the ten years of amnesia.

"Don't worry. I won't never join a crew without liked all of them" he assured him. "I just need some time to get used of all this little brother thing." He used to be the big one, after all.

"I definitely can help with this!" Sabo laughed.

* * *

Ace was never nervous to speak with his crew, not even when he had told them something very stupid. Not even when he had admitted, with everyone's horror, his intention to challenge Whitebeard. But this time it was nervous. After all, it was the destiny of his crew they were talking about.

King had reunited all the men on the lower deck, and he was as nervous as Ace. They all probably were, except Regina because she always looked annoyed.

Ace took a deep sighed. "I'm thinking about joining the Whitebeard Pirates" he admitted. He heard very clear the gasp of surprise, but ignored the wide eyes on him and just went on. "I'm not sure yet, but still... I know some of you really like here."

His gaze stopped briefly on Regina and Jack. "What I mean is that... I won't be your captain anymore if I join, so you can decide by yourself if you'd like to stay or go. At the same time, if I won't join but some of you would like to stay, I'll be okay with that. I already made sure with Whitebeard that there will be no problem at all."

Ace smiled slightly. "I'd like to stay with all of you, of course, but I felt that my last act as a captain should be let you free to decide what future do you like." It was a long speech, and he was glad nobody interrupted him. He felt guilty to put his crew in such a situation, since he was their captain and he supposed to be the one keeping them together. But since he was the captain, it was his duty making sure they took the best decision for them.

Regina took a step forward. King noticed, and nodded at Jack and Tennant. They immediately reached for her. Regina tried to avoid them, but they were too fast and managed to clap her arms and bring her back.

"Let me go" she protested, kicking in the air. "I won't be satisfied not until I scratch his eyes off with my own nails!"

King moved aside to evade her kicks, just to be next to Ace, who was looking at the scene with a mixture of incredulity and disgust. "You know, she's always so dramatic, but in some way I understand her."

"What do you mean?" Ace asked. He was a bad captain, that was for sure, but still he didn't think he deserved to be blinded.

"We're your crew, the Spade Pirates" King stated. "How could you think any of us could leave you? No matter your decision."

Now Ace looked confused. He turned on Regina, who had stopped fighting with Jack and Ten and now he was just glared at him. "But she told me you like in it, so I was just thinking about..."

"Oh, how much blind could you be. And let me go." Jack and Tennant freed her, but still watched her closed. "Yes, I like here. Maybe we could have chose them, if we didn't met you. But, as King said, you're our captain. If you stay we'll stay. If you leave, we'll leave." The others pirate nodded: they all agreed with that.

Ace swallowed. "I just want to be a good captain and be sure you take the best decision for you."

"We already did" King said. "When we joined you." And then he hugged Ace, a ball of tears and blubber that surrounded him, almost swallowing him. "I'm so glad you're back to yourself!"

Slowly, Ace could feel the arms of everyone around him, in a group hug were everyone was trying to prove him their support. And Ace could help but smiled. He had his problem to accept their loyalty, but he definitely appreciated their crew still be his crew, not matter how the Whitebeard Pirates were so better than him.

He lift his arms to reciprocate, even if he wasn't sure who exactly was he touching.

"Oh, group hug? Can I participate?"

"Go the fucking hell out of it, Thatch!"

* * *

It was the second time Ace knocking at Whitebeard's door to enter in his private room. This time, he didn't ask anything. He just looked at Ace and then made a little space for him at his side. Ace smiled barely and then sat there. No more embarrassed in doing that, just the warm of the gigantic body next to him.

None of them spoke for a long amount of time. Ace just sat there and sighed. "We'll be in San Sebastian in two days" he said at end.

"That sounds right."

And again, the silence. Until Ace just lean over, to rest his head on Whitebeard's giant leg. Whitebeard didn't even inch, just put his hand on his shoulder. "Welcome onboard, son."


	6. Chapter 6

San Sebastian, despite its name, was covered with a thick mantel of snow. The sky was still cloudy and the wind played with the snowflakes in a reverse snowfall. Ace couldn't really feel the cold, or better it wasn't harmed by it, but he was still grateful of the freezing breeze. His head was still dizzy for all the party they had thrown in the last two days.

He understood him joining the crew was something big enough to be celebrate, but they had gone too far. And if Ace said so, it means they definitely had went too far. And theoretically both him and Sabo were minor and not supposing to drink... But they also were pirates so they didn't give a fuck and they had drunk so much Ace was sure he had more rum in his veins that blood.

So he rested on the railing, trying to clear his head. He heard the voices of his new crewmates leaving the ship for the snow ground, but only when Sabo was there, Ace stood up and looked at them. He was wondered if throw a snowball against one of the Commander could be a good idea, when the said snowball hit him in the face.

Sabo was there, with a satisfied smile in the face. The other men, despite their being old pirates, had already joined the battle, and soon enough Ace was there with them, throwing how much snowballs as he can. He didn't need gloves, as the nose and the cheeks of the other were now bright pink. One could hardly beat in a snowball battle someone that didn't get cold.

The battle stopped only when one of the pirates noticed the arrival of the crew they were waiting for - a brave act that costed him to be buried with snowball, since everyone though he was lied to distract them. But he was right, the poor guy, so Sabo, as wiping his red face from the snow, stood up to greeted them.

"Squardo! How are you?"

"Sabo, it's a pleasure to see you. Snowball battle?"

They shook their hand and patted their shoulder like old mates. "You can join if you like."

"I think I'm gonna pass this time."

Ace was a little behind, but he was looked curious at the crew. He knew that the emperors have a lot of crew under their command - after all, it been said that in the New World you can survive only if you got the protection of one of them. But it was the first time Ace met one of said crew, especially now that he was actually a part of an emperor's crew, which was still a little unrelieved. He got near only when Sabo nodded to him.

"Can I introduce Ace to you? He and his crew just joined us."

"Nice to meet you" Ace said with a smile, lifting his hand.

Squardo shook his hand, but his face was still on Sabo's. "Joining joining?" It was more common for crews to become alley. And, at the same time, it was curious for Whitebeard to ask someone to join him, since how big the crew was now. Ace knew all this very well.

"Yes" Sabo confirmed, and Ace showed, under his open coat, the bandages that covered his new made tattoo.

"Wow. Nice to meet you, mate." Finally, Squardo looked at him and he was actually impressed, but happy.

"You know, Ace came from my past" Sano said, with a lot of enthusiasm. "We're brothers."

Squardo blinked. "Oh." He probably knew about Sabo's amnesia.

"Sworn brothers" Ace specified, with an amused smile. "We definitely aren't alike."

"Oh, well..."

Any other discussion was interrupted by Marco, still on board. "Pops is waiting" he announced. "Are you done with the idle talk?"

Sabo looked at him annoyed, but then sighed. "We're coming." Both him and Squardo looked at Ace, but he shook his head.

"You got work to do. We'll get in touch later." He was the last in that crew, and he didn't want to be treated better just because one of the Commander was his brother. He could handle be like everyone else in the crew. So he turned to the others crewmates, ready to restart the snowball battle.

Marco wondered if it was a good idea for Sabo to go around and tell everyone that Ace was someone he had met in the past. It wasn't a secret, of course, and in the crew everyone knew, as much as they knew it was just a coincidence because Pops asked him to join long before finding out about his tie with Sabo.

Still, Marco wondered if their alley would be cool about that, and if they could give Ace a change other than his relationship with Sabo. Luckily, Squardo didn't seem so fazed by it, only a little bit surprised. Which was understandable.

"What?" Sabo looked at Marco, suspicious.

"What what?" Marco replied.

"You got _that_ frown" Sabo pointed out. "The frown said you're worried."

Marco rolled his eyes. "Sure I am. You almost started a war."

"Hey. It wasn't my fault. Kaido should tell better his men, that's it."

Marco smirked: of course it was joking. He gentle touched his red cheeks, and then arranged better his scarf. Sabo pouted, but for the joke and for the act, and he didn't move. "I can dress by myself, you know."

Squardo, who was two step ahead, chuckled. "Marco is just scared to lose his place as brother."

Sabo blinked. "What do you mean?"

But they reached Pops' office before they could start some embarrassed conversation. Marco wasn't scared. On the contrary, he was happy Sabo got someone from his past that loved him so much. He was just worried that things could get out of control, which was a normal worry for a big brother. Because yes, Marco was still Sabo's big brother. And also Ace's now.

"Finally" was Izou's way to greeted them.

Squardo raised his arms. "Sorry. I got caught in a snowball battle." The other Commanders looked at Sabo, who just shrugged.

"I'm sorry I distracted you from such an important matter" Pops said, with an amused smile. Then his tone became serious. "But I'd like to hear what you know about Kaido's problem before anything else. Then I promise you we'll welcome you better."

"No problem, Pops." Squardo shook his hand in dismiss. "I was just listen about this new guy, Ace, and how it is connected with our Sabo... And I could have some information about-" He stopped, because all the Commanders were looked at him with wide eyes, making him realized the big mistake he did. But it was too late.

"You got information about me?" Sabo was already near him. "What kind of information?"

"Nothing really important" Squardo stuttered. "Just something that came in my mind speaking about Ace, but it's not..."

"Tell. Me."

Squardo looked around, searching for some sympathy or help, but none of the Commanders were useful. They just watched, knowing that Squardo put himself in trouble and in no way Sabo would have let it go now. Marco just nodded: he better told him everything.

"Some voices... They says that Doflamingo has a peculiar Devil's Fruit user in his crew. A fruit that can read minds."

"And how could that help me?" Sabo was disappointed. Marco was inclined to agree with him: Sabo needed to remember, not having someone else told him what was in his brain. He already got Ace for that. Still, Marco was relieved. The last thing he wanted was Sabo going after Doflamingo just because of that.

"No idea. I told you it was nothing really important!" Squardo was outrages.

"Yet you told me."

Squardo sighed, looked at Marco that shook his head. "Yes, because you forced me to do. Still... Devil's fruit got more powers that usually. Who knows, maybe it is able to find your memory in your brain and bring it back."

Now Sabo was interesting. His eyes were wide, and the other could almost hear his brain working. When he turned his head to them, Marco groaned. From the expression on Sabo's face, Marco just knew he had already set up his mind and he was ready to convince them to approve it. And Marco also knew they would give up soon enough. He was the first one not able to tell Sabo a no.

"I think it's worth a try" Sabo said. "Doflamingo lives in Dressrosa, right? Me and Ace could be there in less than a week. Not a very long time."

"Son..." Pops began.

"I know we're in the middle of something with Kaido, but it's nothing you couldn't handle by yourself, right?" He looked directly to Marco, and smirked. Marco rolled his eyes, but didn't speak.

"And I'll be back in no time. Can I go? Pleaseee..."

Marco groaned. With that puppy eyes, there was no way any of them could tell him not to go. He looked at Pops' face, just to find out that even him has already surrendered.

"Go, son. I only hope you won't be disappointed."

"And don't put a fight with Doflamingo, yoi!" Marco yelled to him. They definitely couldn't afford to be at war both with Kaido and the Government. But Sabo had already left the room, leaving Marco nothing but sighed.

Ace didn't like Dressrosa, that was his conclusion after a couple of hour there. Everything looked fake, starting from their king. True pirates held a grudge against Warlord, but for Doflamingo things were even worse, and not only for his attitude. Pirates weren't suppose to be king - not in that way.

Still, they should speak with him and spend time in that island, two things that didn't make Ace happy. Lucky, the hope to recover Sabo's memory was enough to keep him on the line.

"So, what is your plan?" Ace asked Sabo, as they finished their meal in the restaurant of the hotel they had chosen as their base.

"I wonder..." Sabo burped. "I mean, it's fairly impossible Doflamingo will be just okay with it, even if we ask him nice. And I'm asking if the better solution is just wait for him to find us."

"Well, we definitely didn't keep a low profile." And Ace nodded at the enormous pile of dirty dishes they have on their table.

Sabo smiled. "We go nothing to hide. But, at the same time, maybe it'll be better to surprise him before he got the time to realize we're here."

"And, I have to admit, I'd like to turn back sooner than later." He joined few days ago and he had to leave the crew already. "Waiting for him could take days."

"Or weeks. He's a smart son of a bitch." Sabo leaned on his chair. "So my plan is to just smashed the door of his palace and ask him a meeting."

Ace looked at his satisfied smirk in awe. "And _I_ used to be the reckless one."

"Is that a yes?"

Ace didn't answer, but smiled, so Sabo jumped up and stormed out of the restaurant. Ace followed soon after.

The palace was at the top of a small hill, and it had good surveillance. They walked around to check a weak point to use. Ace was sure they could handle all the guards altogether, but that would take time he wasn't willing to spend. So, when they arrived to the steeper part of the hill, he grabbed Sabo's arm.

"Do you mind a fly?"

Sabo looked at him, curious. "I got Marco as brother, but he rarely let me fly, so I'm all for it."

"Keep tight." Ace didn't informed him that Marco had made him fly, because it was just a poor excuse to kidnap him. He focused on his plan, that consisted to aimed with his palm at the ground and then shot fire to push themselves in the air.

It wasn't a move he used usually, because it was hard to control the drive, but it definitely was useful in that kind of situation. And maybe he really needed to use it better. They were shot in the air, so high they could see the palace small in the distance.

"Here" Sabo pointed out. "I felt their presence."

Ace drove the fire to made sure they were above the place Sabo undivided, then just erased all the flamed. They started falling, so they left each other to prepare themselves to hit the ground. They landed in the behind garden of the palace, lifting a mist of earth and open a not so small chasm.

"Oh, sorry" Sabo said, with a casual tone not very sorry. "I'd like to meet the king, but I'm not really into netiquette, so I just skip the formality."

Doflamingo laughed. "But you sure didn't skip the drama. Really nice show, I had to admit." He didn't look as surprised as he should be, but definitely the big flame Ace had used was a giveaway of their arrival. Still, Ace was sure that his calmness was a very good act, because the rest of his crew looked concerned, ready to attack.

"What do the Second Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates... and Fire Fist Ace?" Doflamingo looked at Ace under his glassed, his smirk still in his face. "Now I know why we haven't got news from you recently."

Ace blinked, a little surprise, but then smirked. "Yeah, I've been busy. Nice to know that my career is followed even by a Warlord."

"It's hard not to, after your refusal of joining us."

"Well, he chose a better group" Sabo chipped in, in a very protective matter. "Now, can we speak about business... alone." His gaze was on the guards and the prostitutes and the other member of the crew.

"You got a very powerful bodyguard and I can't keep one?" But Doflamingo didn't seem scared at all, or upset. He kept smiling, and then nodded. "Go." As everyone left the garden, Doflamingo returned his attention to them and widened his arms. "Now we're alone."

Sabo took a couple of minutes. "I've heard you have, in your crew, someone that can read mind. I'd like to borrow him."

Doflamingo became serious. "Well, I can't confirm I have such a interesting power... But if I have, why do you want it?"

"I want him to read in my mind."

 _Now_ Doflamingo was surprised. "If it isn't an unusual request. I wonder..."

"None of your business" Ace interrupted. Sabo was unease, he could feel. He didn't know how many people outside the crew were aware of his condition, but sure Doflamingo wasn't on the list and, at least for now, it wouldn't be. "Either you have that power, then give us your price, or you haven't, so we're both waste our time."

Doflamingo smirked. "So it is better be a bodyguard than a government dog, I suppose" he commented. "I'll think about that and let you know" he added, after the glare Ace threw him. It didn't scare him, Ace knew, but still he got his nerve.

"Think fast. We didn't have much time" Sabo affirmed. "Let's go." He regretted to order Ace a second later, giving the satisfied smirk Doflamingo shot them, but Ace didn't mind. Sabo was a Commander for the reason he was the right person, and he respected that. He accepted the deal of a new Captain and of a Commander when he had joined and he was okay with that.

As they left the palace, nobody spoke. They made nothing wrong, but still having to deal with someone so dirt as Doflamingo made them definitely uneasy. Ace would be happy only when they would be the hell out of that damn island.

"Do you mind if I join?"

Ace was sitting at the counter, and turned his head at the young man who was pointed at the free chair next to him. "No. No problem." He inspected him, wondering if Doflamingo send someone to check on them, or he was just searching for a place to drink.

"I'm Jonas" he introduced himself.

"Ace." His handshake was firm, but not hard. Ace decided to trust him, for now.

"So, can I offer you something to drink?"

"Actually..."

In that same moment, Sabo came back with two glasses in his hands. "Found them!" He noticed Jonas and frowned.

Ace smiled. "That was I was trying to say."

"Oh. I didn't know you had already company. Sorry."

"Well, you could stay... Sabo, may I introduce..." But Jonas left the chair and came back to the table he was sit before without a word. Ace felt a little disappointed, even if now he could be sure Jonas wasn't a Doflamingo's spy.

Sabo sat down next to him and passed him one of the glasses. "Do you notice he was hitting on you, do you?"

"Really?" Ace turned his head to look at Jonas. He had already joined another table. "Well, too late, I suppose."

"Was it your first time?"

"No, it happened before." Ace drank his glass and sighed. "But sometime it was hard understand if they wanted to fuck me or arrest me."

Sabo laughed. "One of the problem of being a pirate."

"Yeah..." Ace smiled slightly. "And besides I never get why people would hit on me."

"That's because you're hot" Sabo stated, as a matter of fact.

"You think so?"

"Yep." He was smiling behind the glass. "You got a nice, muscular body, with a nice ass. Piercing black eyes, mild face, and that freckles..."

"Okay, that's enough" Ace interrupted him, slightly red on his cheek. "That's kinda embarrassing."

"Hey, you asked for it." Sabo was clearly amused.

"I made a lot of mistake in my life." But he was smiling too. "I will trust you about my hotness, but please let's not talk about this anymore."

"As you wish." Sabo moved his glass, letting the ice tinkling. He didn't want the argument to end, but he didn't know how to go on either. "Don't you recognize hotness?" he asked, at least.

"Not really. I mean, I can like someone, but I don't really grasp the concept of beauty." Ace was speaking with a nostalgic tone. "Maybe it was because I grew up in a forest, and I really didn't have much time to think about that before reaching the Red Line."

"And after?"

"Neither, actually." Ace stopped a little, to think about that. "I had sex with some people I like, and I enjoyed it, but it's not something I search for. I'm not the one starting it. So physical appearance is not something I pay attention to."

"I see."

"What about you?"

"Well..." Sabo sighed, and he leaning on his chair. "I lived in a crew of one thousand and six hundred man, all of them with their preferences. And they all gave me a vivid example of said preferences. So I got to decide what exactly I like."

Ace smiled. They definitely had difference experiences in life. Ace wouldn't mind to much, since he was something they accounted when they had decided to become brothers, but the problem was Sabo having all his experience without his previous memories.

"Hey, what about you and me?"

"You and me what?"

"Having sex. It could be fun."

"Oh." Ace looked at his hope expression, and felt bad. Again, the difference that ten years without memory made were showing. "I'm sorry, Sabo, but I won't feel very comfortable with it. I like you, but..."

Sabo understood immediately. "Oh, sure. Sorry. That was inappropriate."

"It's fine, don't worry."

They remained in silence, drinking from their glass. Ace still felt a little embarrassed, but more than that he was reflecting about growing up with Sabo in Goa. That definitely would have helped explaining things to Luffy, but at the same time Ace wondered how much their relationship would have been different. He liked _this_ Sabo, and he was _his_ Sabo nevertheless. But still, difference were there. And Ace should accepted them.

Breaking the silence was one of Doflamingo's men, coming in the pub searching for them. "Young Master will see you. Please come with me." It was the distraction they both need, so they hurried after him.

"That was fast" Ace commented. "Maybe too fast."

Sabo nodded, but said nothing. They followed the man until the palace.

That second time, Doflamingo met them in the throne room. He wasn't alone, the jelly looking man from before was sitting next to him, but Sabo decided to pay no attention. It was very highly that the man already knew everything. He waited for the man that had accompanied them to leave, and he didn't sit down in the armchair Doflamingo was indicated.

"So?"

"There something I need to do, but I can't leave the island, neither send someone of my crew" Doflamingo began. "It's not something I can entrust to anyone, but we can made an agreement... with the little mind reader you'd like."

"What's this something?"

Doflamingo nodded to his men, who advanced a few meters, enough to pass Sabo a piece of paper. Ace came close and look at it behind his shoulder. It was a bounty of a boy with very angry eyes. Ace read the name: Trafalgar Law. No, he didn't knew him. He checked the bounties from time to time, because it was important to gather informations about rivals, so it meant that probably this Law wasn't someone very famous right now. Even is bounty was very low.

Sabo raised an embrowns, waiting for an explanation.

"This boy is a member of my family" Doflamingo said. "I thought the marine had arrested him time ago, then that happened. I'd like to have him back."

"By force, I suppose."

"No, I don't think it'll be necessary. He used to be very loyal, just put his trust in the wrong person." Doflamingo realized he was talking too much, and he shut down suddenly. "Anyway, he's trying to come back, but that could take years. With you as guide, he'll be there in no time."

"Where is he now?"

"West blue." Doflamingo faked a sigh. "I know it'll be strange for a Whitebeard Commander to leave the Red Line, but it is something I really need... And that we'll make me really collaborative."

Ace didn't like the idea of travel so far. Not that his striker couldn't take the distance, but he was in the New World for just few months, and in the Whitebeard's crew for few days. He'd like some time to settle. But Sabo just nodded.

"Okay."

So Ace didn't have a word in the matter.

"I'm glad we have an agreement" Doflamingo chanted happily. Everything about that man was fake and irritating. "So, for just celebrate this... Violet, please."

Both Ace and Sabo had felt the presence of the woman as they had entered in the room, but now they got the chance to look at her as she approached Doflamingo. She was a beautiful woman, with a dance dress, but her expression war cold, of stone. Ace guessed she wasn't happy at all, but he couldn't get if the reason was their presence or something else.

"Violet, dear, would you please read this gentleman's mind for me?" Doflamingo touched her back casually, and she froze before barely nodded.

"Now?" Sabo's tone was a little too surprised, but he was caught off guard. Even Ace didn't expect Doflamingo to give up so easily.

"Just a little. To show that she really have this power, and my good will."

Ace looked at Violet as she put her hands in a strange position around her eyes. And he shivered. For the first time since Sabo dragged him in this adventure, he reflected how much dangerous was having the mind read by someone else. She could find about Luffy. Worse, she could find about his father, something Ace was hidden carefully.

Definitely not an information Ace wanted to give to a creepy man as Doflamingo.

Still, it was Sabo's desire, so he couldn't let his personal fear interfere. He just stood there, waiting for Violet to do her magic.

"No, it's okay." Sabo interrupted, agitating his hand. That caught Violet off guard, who stopped and looked at Doflamingo perplex. "I trust you to respect your part of the agreement when we'll come back."

Even Ace was surprised, but didn't ask anything and just followed Sabo out of the room, ignoring the piercing gaze Doflamingo was shooting them. Sabo didn't stop, not until they were far away from the palace. Only then, Ace noticed how much he was squeezed Law's bounty.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, I can't do it."

"Do what?" Ace turned around Sabo to look at him in the eyes.

"In my mind... there's a lot of things. Pops' health, strength and weakness of my brothers, the position of our territories and our alley..." Sabo began. "I don't want anyone to know those. Especially someone as Doflamingo. So, when that woman came out... I panicked."

Ace felt bad. He had thought about his secret, but not Sabo's. No matter how much Sabo didn't remember, there were still seven years of memory that had the same importance of the ones he lost. Ace stole the bounty from his hand and burned him in a flash of flames.

Sabo's eyed widened, as he watched the ashes fallen as black snow. "But... How can I..."

"It's okay. We'll find another way."

"Marco and the others searched for years..."

"They are not me. But even if you won't remember... It's fine." Since Sabo was looking at him incredulous, he sighed. "It's not I don't want you to remember... But I believed you were death. And you're not. You being alive is more important that everything else, for me."

And he meant it. Ace was shocked when he had found out about Sabo's amnesty, but everything was attenuate by the thought that his brother was alive. _Alive_. He got a second chance with him, a second chance were Ace wasn't going to let him down.

"I understand your point" Sabo muttered. "But it's hard not to remember, especially after what you told me..."

"We'll find a way. But we can't sacrifice our family for it."

As the word 'our family' Sabo smiled. "Yeah. I'm not gonna do that. Never. Can you wait a little bit more?"

"Sure. Let's go home, shall we?"


	7. Chapter 7

The Striker ploughed through the blue sea, rising spray of water on the side. Ace sat down in his own fire, while Sabo leaned down his back against the mast, legs crossed to avoid the flame.

"Uh-oh."

Sabo opened his eyes. "It doesn't sound like a good uh-oh."

"Do you know any good uh-oh?" Ace replied. He wanted for Sabo to lean the hands on his shoulder, before nodded to the big vessel in front of us. It wasn't the three-mast ship to worry him, neither the row of big cannons ready to shot, but the jolly roger. Kaido's jolly roger.

"Uh-oh" confirmed Sabo.

"Doesn't sound good either" Ace said, a little amused. He lowered his fire. "I'm still not used in this political game... But am I wrong in thinking the pirate emperors are in a sort of cold war? They shouldn't attack us." Not that it could be a problem: Ace was pretty grateful ships were made of wood, because they burned in a shot.

"You're not wrong, but..." Sabo bitted his lips, his eyes fixated on the vessel.

"Not a good but, right?"

"We're kinda in a crisis with Kaido right now." Sabo sighed and then leaned again against the mast. "You remember I was far from the Moby Dick when you challenge Pops?"

"Yes."

"I was on a mission, because one of our territories was under attack by a new crew of pirates" Sabo explained. "It happens from time to time. Pirates arrive in the New World thinking things works as the Paradise. But they don't, and they learns it in the hard way."

Ace chuckled. "Oh, really?" It was something he learned in the hard way too.

"Sorry, too long explanation" Sabo smiled. "Anyway, I beat them as usual. But, as we found out later, that crew was a new ally of Kaido... Who, on response, sank one of our ally crew."

"Good job!" Ace exclaimed.

Sabo pouted. "It wasn't my fault! They didn't identify themselves, and each ally of an emperor should know not to attack other emperor's territories. They were just jerk."

Ace looked at Sabo's childish expression, amused: it looked at lot as Luffy's. Hey, wasn't Sabo supposed the one to keep him and Luffy on the line? Maybe every little brother is like Luffy. But then he shook his head: nobody could be like Luffy.

"Okay, their good job then" Ace said. "But now?"

"That's the point. Pops didn't want a war with Kaido. And I'm pretty sure Kaido doesn't too. But it is a matter of proud."

"I get it. Kaido shouldn't have attack our ally, since it was his fault. So we're not even with him."

"But, at the same time, Pops didn't like the idea to go on with this feud. He'll definite prefer to resolve things as soon as possible."

Ace nodded. It wasn't used to this politic things, before the New World he was sure pirates just went around being free. Instead, pirate emperors got territories and vassals. And, as a proud member of the Whitebeard Pirates, Ace needed to behave accordingly this new policy.

"What if we welcome ourselves on that ship?" Ace proposed. "I mean, someone has to talk with them, right?"

Sabo looked at him. "And I'd like this someone to be me. I didn't appreciate create problems just because others are idiots."

Ace smiled, then rise his flame again, to lend the striker near the vessel. As soon as they approached them, than cannons started shoot. There was not even a warned shot, or something else to give them an opportunity to show their good intentions. The numerous cannons were all aimed at them.

"Well, at least now we knew Kaido's position." Sabo rise up, but Ace stopped him, his arm on his chest.

"I'll handle this."

Ace fed his fire, managing to speed up the striker as much as it was necessary to slide between the cannon balls. For the ones they couldn't avoid, his flame spears did the trick just well. Ace created them with both hands, and threw them carefully. He wanted to hit the balls, not the vessel. Not he could mind to damage it, but he got time. For now, the Kaidou pirates were safe. Ace could still burn down the entire ship later.

Sabo didn't need a nod: as they were under the vessel, in a spot were the cannons couldn't reach them anymore, he jumped. Ace followed him soon after, with the rope of the striker in one hand. They landed right in the bow. Some of the crew were ready there, their pistols, rifles and swords aimed at them.

While Sabo looked just annoyed, Ace was mostly indifferent. He tied up the rope of his striker at the railing, because he was not so going to lose it in the ocean, paying the enemies not attention. But, just swinging his hand, he managed to create little fireflies that ended up blowing up all the weapons, and warmed so much the swords to force pirates to leave them.

Before Sabo could speak - not he really was willing to do so... a fight would have suit him better - a loud voice came from behind. "Enough!" The pirates split in two groups, to leave the center of the deck free for her to walk. She stopped right before them, a couple of meters away, but since Sabo smiled watching at her, Ace shifted behind him.

He looked at the woman. She was probably in her middle-thirty, but she was really skinny. The fact that she was dressed only with a short white shirt and a even shorter black skirt didn't help to cover her skinny form: no breast at all, ribs are showing. Still, her legs appeared muscular, stripped in very long boot, with so high and sharp heels Ace was wondering how could she actually walk.

Red hairs divided in two low tails left completely free her sharp face, with a pointed chin and a squashed nose. Her eyes were big, with thin pupils, and when she smiled, her white fang showed.

Ace recognized her straight away: Circe dei Vicoli, one of the best man (woman) of Jack the Draught from the three calamity of Kaidou. In Whitebeards dictionary, it was almost as speaking with a Commander.

"I'm sorry for the bad welcome" she said, and she was almost purring. "My men told me a rookie was attacking us." Her gaze shifted on Ace, before turning in Sabo.

"No offence taken" replied Sabo. His smile was a little tense. "I guess Ace joining us isn't general knowing yet."

"At all" Circe confirmed. "It seems you got a nice addition here."

"Unfortunately, I can't say the same thing for you."

Circe sighed. "With all the pirates wannabe around here, one couldn't be too picky. But yeah, they were idiots. Actually, most of our men are but, well, intelligence isn't the only value."

"So, you can agree it's useless to waste our time for such idiots?"

"Oh, you're here for _that_..." she said, annoyed. "Fine. Come with me." And, when Sabo hesitated, she added: "You want to risk for any marine to see us? They'll piss themselves if they see us talking."

"Oh, well..." Sabo smiled, and Ace followed him. He didn't care about them at all, but it could be nice seeing them freaking out.

"Disgusting" Circe spat out.

"Do you got any food?"

Circe's gaze was firm on Ace. "Does he eat as much as you?"

"Yes." Sabo's expression was sorry, but not as much as he could.

"We'll manage." She rolled her eyes, then she disappeared in the lower deck. The pirates looked at Ace and Sabo with glare, but they paid them non attention. They used the hallway their split had make and followed Circe.

She seated them in her private office, which was big enough for a table for eight people. Circe sat and let them decided which seat they preferred. Sabo went straight for the one in front of her, and nodded at Ace to sit next to him. None of them speaking until the food was served. Ace admitted Circe didn't hold back.

"Can I trust it isn't poisoned?" he asked, but Sabo simply smiling. A second after their mouth were already full of food, while Circe just rolled her eyes.

"Wonderful meal!" said Ace at the end. He burped, then he stood up and bow. "Thank you."

"Some manner, finally." Circe raised a perplex eyebrow to look at him, then she turned her attention on Sabo. "In my opinion, there's nothing to talk about. You sank one of ours, we sank one of yours. We're even."

"We're not" Sabo replied. "Yours were attacking one of our territories. I had every right to sink them. And no, idiocy isn't an excuse."

"Okay, okay." Circe was annoyed again. "But nobody knows, so, why bother? You don't want to start a war, don't you?"

"But nobody know the crew Sabo beat up was yours, right?" Ace interrupted. "It means, for everyone including marine it looks you're the one that wanted to start a war."

Circe was uncertain. She looked at him, eyebrow raised. "...it would be."

"And, if we don't react, it'll seem that the Whitebeard Pirates aren't strong enough to give back a punch" Ace continued. "So, which one it is? Do you want to start a war or do you want to make us look weak?"

"Or none of them and everything is just a big coincidence" Circe replied. "You're assuming things."

"I am" Ace confirmed. "What I'm not going to assuming here... is our reaction." He leaned forward her. Now her black pupils are big in the soft light, and she wasn't winking. "We're not going to let it slide and you'll better watch your back, if you don't settle this."

Circe diverted he gaze from him, looking at the paint hung up behind her desk. Then, she returned on Sabo, who was slightly amused. "And how you suggest to set things?"

"My best shot is for us to defeat one of your ally." Sabo sighed. "We'll be kind enough to let you decide who. Maybe someone who isn't useful anymore? Your choice. You're an army, nobody you can't replace in the future."

"Oh, very convenient" Circe snorted. "You got your pride intact and we... the fame of warlike?"

"I thought you already have that" Ace commented, with a big smile. In response, he got a glare from her and a kick under the table from Sabo.

"Accident happens. If we end in this way, it'll look just a mistake from both parts" Sabo explained. "Unless you really would like to show our weakness, which could only result in being... still not very convenient for you."

"Nice assuming you could beat us... I actually would like you to try." Circe smiled, revealing her white fangs again. "Still, I'm tired of this story. We didn't plan anything... yet. So I'll talk with my boss and see what we can do. Would you like to stay for the night?"

* * *

Ace sank happy in the bed. Well, it wasn't really a bed, more like a stockpile of pillows. They were so big a man can lie down in one of them with ease, and really soft. As much as Ace loved his striker, it wasn't the most comfortable place to sleep into. And even realizing he shouldn't be so carefree in a rival ship, but he was sure he could fall asleep in any minute.

Sabo lied down next to him. "You bluffed" he said. Then, he checked around, as he feared someone was listening to them, then he turn his face at him and smiled. "You totally did! You knew Pops wants to end this as soon as possible."

"Well, maybe a little bit" Ace answered. He was satisfied about how their negotiation went. "But is it true, right? Pops won't leave the harm of one of his go unpunished."

Sabo bent his head. "Yes... but a war isn't something we're looking for. Still, good job." And punched him soft in the arm.

Ace smiled and try to respond to the attack. He remembered clearly how usually things went back then, in their little shelter, when they fought even before bedtime, to become stronger and stronger. But touching him, Ace's mind recalled what Sabo had said to him in Dressrosa about them having sex. That was embarrassing.

Was okay for them sleeping together in the same bed - sorry, pillow? But then Ace scoffed everything: Sabo was his brother and his crewmate. Nothing to be ashamed of. Still, the moment was lost and Ace sank again in the pillow. Sabo looked at him curious, but said nothing.

"It is okay for us to sleep here?" Ace asked. "I'm not sure they could try something, but still..."

"Yeah, better stay on guard" Sabo nodded. "I take the first one, you go to sleep."

"Why me?" Nor that it really mattered, still he was used to be the one to remain awake as first.

"Well, I suppose you're tired, after driving the striker all day" Sabo said. "And it's time you learn how be a little brother means."

Ace chuckled. "Which is fun, because I'm the older one between the two of us."

"Seriously?" Sabo had a very funny face, half surprised half horrified.

"Yes!" Ace's soft chuckle became a full laugh. "You've born three months after me."

"Damn." Sabo snorted and widened his arms in the pillow. "I can't believe I'm the little brother even when I'm suppose not to!"

"Well, Luffy is the little brother, not me. If something, we're even. The two big brother." And that was the amazing thing of everything, for Ace. They weren't conventional, because they didn't care. Ace never asked for a big brother, or to another little one. Sabo was just the brother, as him.

Still, Ace now had a lot of new big brother and a new crew with a new captain, and he need to get used at the different things his position brought. "But you're a Commander."

"And what is this about?" Sabo replied, annoyed.

"That despite be younger by age, you're older in term of experience and position" Ace explained, amused, but at the same time proud. "Your... Our big brother rely on you and on your decision. Pops chose you because you can do the job, right?"

"Right..." Ace was about to ask him how things had gone when he was nominated, but then Sabo added: "then you should have let me dealing with Circe."

The tone was amused, still Ace froze a little. Back then, he hadn't think much. He got the point of the entire problem about the clash with Kaido and had acted according. As he was the captain he used to be. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"I was kidding..."

"Yeah, but that's not the point" Ace replied. "I'm a Whitebeard Pirate now. I need to act as one. Which also means respect the Commander and their authority, as I trust Pops'. I already respect the capacities of you all, but it's hard to forget I'm not a captain anymore."

Sabo smiled softened. "We're a family. We need Commander to keep thing in order, but other than that... And you did well with Circe. You should be a Commander too."

"Well, I hope so. We'll be even again then." Ace smiled again, the turned his back at him and placed himself better in the pillow. "But for now... I'll take my place as little brother and sleep without feeling guilt."

"That was your plan from the beginning, right?" Sabo was laughing. "Okay, I'll wake you up in five or six hours. Just remember... If you ever saw a red cat, shot it."

"Why?"

"Because it looked Circe wanted to slash your throat open. And her claws have Haki."

* * *

Blinking, Ace woke up feeling a strange air stream tickling his face. He supposed to be awake and on guard, but he had made the mistake to eat the fruits that was in the room to distract himself from becoming bored, and the narcolepsy hit him hard.

But then, as always happened after collapsing while sleeping, Ace was completely awake and saw with horror the red cat sitting on him, its furry muzzle bowed on him, smelling his nose. He remember what Sabo told him and immediately flames erupted from his face and torso. He jumped still soon after, ready to fight.

After jumping off him before getting burned, the cat rush elegantly near the door of the room. Only then, with enough space between her and Ace, the cat turned back in Circe.

"I suggest you to do something to keep your range in control" she commented, annoyed. A frown was on her face.

The commotion woke up Sabo, who emerged from the pillow with a very sleepy expression and his long hair, not anymore collected together, were a mess around his head. As he saw Circe, though, he jumped off the pillows and rushed next to Ace, completely awake.

"What do you want?" he asked. His voice was still a little dried, but his eyes was active.

"You know, you're not nice at all" she protested. "I worked all night for you." The two boys just raised an eyebrow: the timing was so perfect it looked they're twins. Circe scoffed, and she reached for her bags. An Eternal Pose was fats in her hand, and she kept high with the tip of her fingers, as it was something precious. "It points to an island not very distant from here. One of the few still under the World Government."

Sabo and Ace said nothing. They both got she was giving them information slow, but it was better to follow her lead to understand what she meant.

"It's a little island, not very interesting. It got thermal bath, but that's all" she explained. "We have information one of our ally, the Black Tulip Crew, will reach it in few days." She seemed unnerved by the way Ace and Sabo didn't ask anything, but she had no other choice that went ahead. "We're... about to end out relationship with them."

In the end, Sabo spoke. "So you're asking us to defeated them for you, and for everyone else out there it'll look that we're even."

"Yes." Circe threw the Eternal Pose at them, and Ace caught it. He passed from hand to hand, uncertain. "Master Kaido wasn't happy, but he understand this is the best way of action. It's up to you to accept or decline." And then, with a shrugged and a last glare, she turned back in her cat form. "Now, please leave. This cease-fire will not last long."

"No breakfast?" Ace asked. In the middle of this negotiation, it seemed a very unusual request, but he was hungry. And his face was so innocent, Sabo couldn't help but smile. Besides, he was hungry too.

"You finished all our supplied yesterday."

* * *

Sabo had a doubt. His first wish would be following Circe's advice and kick that Black Tulip crew's ass, hoping to resolve the controversial with Kaido once and for all. And repairing his mistake. But, on the other hand, there was the possibility that Circe was just playing with them so, before acting, Sabo needed to ask Pops for permission.

He still had some time to think about it. The Black Tulip weren't yet in town, and Circe hadn't ask to defeat them right away. They could follow them in the other island before attacking them, if they ever decided to do so.

In the meantime, he and Ace could enjoy a little break. Ace went only once in a thermal bath, so Sabo proposed they rested in an _Onsen_ , the local hotel with the lake with thermal water. However, for such a small and not well know island, there was a lot of tourist, and they didn't find yet a place to stay.

They reached the end of the town, where the maple forest began, only to find a small _Onsen_ who definitely had seen better time. Ace shrugged.

"It remembers me Dadan's house" he said. He looked at Sabo. "Dadan is..."

"Yeah, I know, you told me about her" Sabo assured him, with a small smile. "We can see if they have a room for us."

"I'll go" Ace offered, with a smile. He fixed a little his yellow shirt and his hat, before disappearing into the ruined hotel. Sabo waited outside, looking careful at the surrounding. Circe told him the island was part of the World Government, but no marine were on sight. Still, better be careful. He used his Observation Haki to check if there was something strong in the town, and he was surprise to feel someone powerful coming from the sky.

Since Ace was still inside, he moved just a few step to look at the sky, where there was no tree to cover his vision. The sun was bright, so Sabo lift his hand to protect his eyes. He saw a black something climbing down in his direction. Sabo took a step behind, hiding at the shadow of the trees, ready to attack. But when there was anymore the sun to blind his vision, Sabo recognized him, so he returned on the main street and waited for him to land.

"Hi" he smiled, when Marco regained his human form in front of him. "I suppose you're not here for a causality."

Marco wasn't as happy as him. "What are you doing?" he asked, without even a greeting. "This island isn't on Dressrosa's route."

Sabo floored. Marco had followed his step only once, the first time Sabo had left the Moby Dick alone. After that, he trusted him enough to not worry about his late arrival or his sudden change of plan "No, well... We're done in Dressrosa and we made a stop returning home."

"Why?"

"Ace would like to go at the thermal bath." It was a blatant lie, but Sabo kept a straight face and crossed his arm. Marco needed to stop to treat him like a child right now. And it was a pleasure to see his perplex face, as he realized he was worried over nothing.

"Oh... Okay then."

Ace came back in that moment. "Hey, I found a room! ...Marco?" he added, not expecting to see him. "What are you doing here?"

Before Marco could answer, Sabo chirped in. "He's checking the children in the park."

Ace snorted. "We can handle ourselves, you know?"

Sabo chuckled. Marco's exhausted expression was priceless. "No, he doesn't. Get use to it."

Ace shrugged, and Marco had enough. He grabbed Sabo's neck with his arm and kept him hold, covering his mouth. And he didn't seem fazed at all by the kicks Sabo was throwing him to get free. Ace looked at the scene asking himself if he should intervene, but Marco spoke first. "I know you can handle yourself, but that doesn't prevent me to worry about you. You will get use to it... and you also should understand, yoi."

"Oh, well..." Ace did understand, having deal with Luffy for so many years. "I think I do" he admitted, and ignoring the betrayed look Sabo was giving him. Not that Ace could help, Sabo knew as much he's the little brother.

"Good" Marco said, and smiled. He released Sabo, who didn't miss the opportunity to kick him a last time. "Now, would you please tell me about Dressrosa? It was just a myth the all can-read-minds-devil-fruit?"

Sabo and Ace exchange a look. "Not really..." Sabo murmured, realizing it was time to tell Marco what had happened with Circe too. "Why don't you stop with us? We have something to talk about."

"Well, of course I'm not going until you told me everything."

"Great, I'll go ask if they had a spot more for us" Ace said, smiling a Marco. Sabo sighed: he didn't ask, but Ace was okay with Marco staying with them.

As soon as Ace was again inside the _Onsen_ , Marco commented: "I guess you don't have your memory back." He wasn't looking at him, but at the door where Ace disappeared a moment before.

"Not yet." Then, Sabo smiled. "I get it."

"What?" Marco turned at him a second later. His eyebrow was raised, perplex.

"You weren't worry, you were jealous" Sabo stated. There was satisfaction in his voice.

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on, Marco, you'll always be my favorite brother. Yes, Ace is Ace, but that doesn't change anything." Ace came from his past, even if Sabo didn't remember, but Marco was his big brother for seven years, years that Sabo wouldn't erase just because there was someone else in his past. No matter how much Ace was important to him.

Marco shook his head. "Now you're imagining too much." But he didn't negate, and he didn't look amused too.

"Hey, guys, they have a room for all of us!" Ace put his head outside the door and nodded at them to join him.

"We're coming" Marco said immediately, and he seemed relief. Sabo smiled, and he followed him in the hotel.

* * *

Marco sat on a small rock, his head resting on the bank, his body only half immersed in the water so it was not affected by it. Sabo put himself at his side, without saying anything. When Marco looked at him, he smiled innocent. "What? I'm spending some time with my dear big brother."

Marco looked annoyed. "You're not going to stop with this story, do you?"

"Nope." Sabo laughed. "Now you know what I feel about the all child thing, old man."

"Fair enough" Marco admitted, with a slight smile.

Silence fell upon them, and they rested in the hot water, enjoying the warm and the company. It was unusual such a calmness on the Moby Dick, so it was a nice option. But, at the same time, it felt strange.

"What do you think about this all thing of Kaido?" Sabo asked. When he had told him, Marco hadn't looked convinced, but since he hadn't said an immediately no, he was probably thinking about it.

"Just that I don't want to be used by them" Marco answered. "I'm gonna call the others to ask them for information... First thing, let's find out who this Black Tulip Pirates are."

Sabo nodded. He agreed with him, and even if would like to kick some ass, he tried to hold himself.

"Ah, here you are!" Ace was at the bank on the other side of the lake, naked, waving the hand in their direction. He had fallen asleep in his meal, so Marco and Sabo had let him rest in their room. Well, it was Sabo's idea, a plan to make Marco stop being jealous of him.

"Hey!" Sabo greeted him back. "Join us, the water his amazing."

"I had to shower" Ace replied, but came closer following the bank. "I just want to show Marco a thing."

Marco was curious and turned to look at him, as before was not paying attention at all.

"My tattoo." Ace smiled, and then turned around so Marco could have a good look at Whitebeard's jolly roger that covered his entire back. Sabo's lips curved: he already see it as he was the one to remove the bandages when they had travelled towards Dressrosa. But Ace was so damn proud of it! And Sabo was relief to prove again how much Ace loved his family and not just him.

"So?"

"It's amazing."

At that exchange, Sabo scrutinized Marco's face and froze, his mouth half open. He didn't recall to have ever seen that expressions. Marco was looked at Ace's back in awe, his usually bored eyed opened and the lips curved in a very open smiled.

"I know" Ace said, proud.

"But in that position people can't see it. I believed you want to show it."

"Sure. I just need to go around shirtless" Ace shrugged, as it was normal. "After all, I can't get cold."

"You have a point" Marco replied, pleased.

"I'll shower and I'll be back in a minute."

Marco still followed him with his gaze until he was back on the hotel, and Sabo still watched his expression. "God" he exhaled. "I was wrong."

Marco frowned. "What?"

"You're not jealous of me. You're jealous of Ace."

Sabo didn't know how to react at this discover. Sure, in the years he spend aboard the Moby Dick, Marco, as every other brother, had had some relationship, something important, something just for fun. Maybe less than other, less than Thatch, but still something that happened before. But with Ace... in some way, Sabo was possessive with Ace, which is stupid because they were pirates and they were free. But Ace was his brother, a brother before joining the crew. And he didn't expect someone else to feel something for him. He didn't expect Marco to feel something for him.

This time, Marco was prepared. He just raised an eyebrow and smiled sarcastic. "Now you're going too far, yoi."

"No. No, I was joking before. But now..." Sabo was sure. He saw his expression. One didn't look normally in that way, not even for such an important event as the new tattoo. And then he was the jealous one.

"Now you're just wrong." Marco ended up the sentence for him.

"Well if you said so, you don't mind if I make my move, right?" Sabo replied, with a big smile on his face. He climbed on the bank, paying Marco and his uncertain expression no attention, and headed back to the hotel. Ace was there, sitting in one of the small stool, brushing his dark hair with shampoo. "Need some help?"

Ace turned at him and used his hand to wash his face from the soap. "Sure."

Sabo took another stool and sat down behind him, as Ace reached out for a sponge and let Sabo took care of his back. Sabo focused his attention on the tattoo, admiring it, and touching its borders lightly with his index.

"We used to wash each other" Ace said suddenly. "Well, wash... We mostly joked around Dadan's small bath. She wasn't happy." And chucked at the memory.

"You always talk about you past with me" Sabo stated, blunt.

"Oh, sorry" Ace replied back immediately, and his tone was so guilty that Sabo felt back.

"No, no... I mean, I get why you do" he said. "It's just hard because I can't reciprocate it."

"It's not your fault... Sorry" Ace replied, before falling silent, and Sabo felt even worse.

Sure Ace hoped to bring back his memory by nominate their time together every time the situation permitted it. But despite everything, Sabo still didn't remember a thing, not even something blurry. Ace's stories were not different from a stranger, not different from one of his brother narrating him some of his adventures. It was painful.

Sabo would just like for Ace to stop thinking at him only as the brother he had lose... and start watching at the brother he became. And, at the same time, he realized why it was impossible to Ace, because he remembered everything. He was so, so jealous of Marco.

He stood up. "Sorry, I got soap in my eyes."

* * *

"I made some research about this Black Tulip Pirates" Blamenco announced at the Den Den Mushi.

"So?" Marco asked.

"They're asshole." Marco smirked: he didn't expect any less from someone of Kaido's band. He didn't comment, waiting for some other information. "Their captain, Dumas, has a Zoan Fruit, and I suspect this being the reason of his association with Kaido. He has a thing for Zoan, you know" Blamenco continued. Marco knew: he was asked to join his crew more than once. "But they caused Kaido a lot of problem. They also attack other allies sometimes."

"So Kaido wants to get rid of them and uses us as his personal street sweepers" Marco concluded, not pleased.

"Basically" Blamenco agreed. "So nobody of the other will find out Kaido is after the Back Tulip Crew defeat. But for Pops didn't care, not until we can end this story."

"Okay. We'll handle it and then we'll be heading home."

"Say hello to Sabo and Ace from us."

"Sure."

Marco ended the call and sighed. He knew they had to accepted some political games, but it was tiresome sometimes, especially as Pops' condition started get worse. He stood up and returned back to the room they had rented in the small hotel. It was more like a small flat, with two different rooms. Marco opened a little the sliding door of the bedroom, seeing Sabo and Ace sleeping peacefully in their futon. Sabo - no doubt in Marco's mind that it was his doing - put as far as possible from them the last futon, the one Marco is supposed to use.

With a smile, he closed the door and returned to the other room. Since tea was one of the specialty of the island, Marco took the cattle and boiled some water. Someway, Sabo's attitude was cute. The two of them had a very close relationship, most because Marco felt a lot responsible of his health, being the one saving him and so. With Ace in the picture, everything was different: no matter how much Sabo and Ace loved the family, there was a strong connection between them that could be denied. It was just reality.

He wasn't jealous, on the contrary he was happy to finally met someone from Sabo's past. And discovered that Sabo was loved. Now Marco's wondered what kind of feeling Sabo was developing for Ace, and if he was transformed their legacy in something else, at least judging by his reaction... Even if Marco couldn't negate Ace was someone it was easy fell in love with.

He poured the water in the ceramic cup and looked at the heat creating some strange figures before disappearing in the dark of the room. The sliding door opened a little, just as much Ace needed to leave the bedroom.

"What are you doing?" he whispered, making clear Sabo was still sleeping.

"Drinking tea. Do you want some?"

"Uh. Sure."

Ace sat down at the other side of the table, as Marco poured a cup for him too. Marco didn't expect to have a chance to spend some time alone with Ace, and at the same time he felt guilty towards Sabo. So he didn't say anything, just appreciated the company while they both drinking tea.

"It's bitter" Ace commented, after the first sip. But when Marco passed him the sugar, he shook his head. "No, I like it."

For another couple of minutes, silence fell upon them. Marco drank his tea, which was bitter indeed, and just observed Ace. He looked a little unease, making Marco hoping Sabo hadn't say nothing embarrassing to him.

"Can I ask you something?" Ace said, suddenly.

"Sure." Marco wasn't so comfortable either.

"There is couples between members of the crew?"

It wasn't a direct ask about them, still Marco was suspicious. He took a sip of his tea thinking about how to put the answer. "Yes" he said at the end. "We're more than thousand people, it is no strange that some relationship became closer. Some broke up in the past, but some other still exist."

"I see." Ace looked at him, waiting, but Marco didn't ask. He wasn't a curious person to begin with, but no way he was going to press further Ace in such a dangerous matter. So Ace went on: "Sabo asked me if I'd like to have sex with him."

Marco was drinking and almost cough everything out. He didn't expect that. Sabo definitely was rushing things... and now Marco was curious to find out what Ace had answered.

"Well, he didn't ask of out the blue" Ace added, a little embarrassed. "We were talking about relationship and... you know, things happen."

Marco wouldn't put 'asking for sex' under the 'things happen', but didn't press, since Ace seemed already flustered. "It still surprised you."

Ace nodded. "He's my brother... Okay, not by blood, but I've ever seen out relationship in a very peculiar way, more than friends and crewmates... I just didn't feel the need to add sex at it, not even just to try."

Marco felt relieved to find out nothing happen between them. And, the second after, he realized of much of a jerk he was to hope in something like that. Sabo probably was sad and he shouldn't feel happy for something that made his little brother suffer. Still, he answered: "You don't have to, if you don't want. I'm pretty sure Sabo understand."

"It is me that need to understand" Ace replied. "Sabo grew up with you all, in a very different environment, and no matter what I can tell him, he didn't feel the same as me."

"That is correct." Marco finished his tea and put the cup on the table. It was a discussion they need to face sooner or later. "For seven years, Sabo was someone else. He's still someone else, since he didn't remember. And even when he'll remember-"

"If" Ace cut him.

"If he remembers" Marco corrected himself, unwilling. "He still have everything he learned different from you in this seven year."

"I was so happy to have my brother back, that I didn't realize he wasn't the same anymore." Ace voice was filled with sorrow, but he talked with awareness. "The fact is that Sabo, my Sabo, died seven years ago."

"But you got a second chance, and this is not something that happens often." Marco reached from his hand, the one rested on the table, and placed his one above. Ace looked at him with surprise, but he didn't move. "You could stop thinking about the years you lost, about the brother you lost, and start to look up at the brother you gain now."

"It's hard. But I'll try." Ace's hand moved just a little, and now their palm united. But then the door opened, and Marco rushed to pull back.

"What are you doing?" Sabo asked. There was sincerely curiosity in his voice, but Marco didn't miss the suspicious look he threw at him before turning on Ace.

"Oh, just telling Ace some adventures..." Marco replied carefree. "I told you that time when Sabo put some firecracker under Pop's chair and blew up all his sake?"

Ace's eyes widened, and then he busted with laughters. "Really?"

Sabo blushed. "Not the best idea..." he admitted, and then glared at Marco. "What are you drinking?"

"Marco made me tea" Ace answered. "Do you want some?"

"Tea?" Sabo replied, with a smile. "You really are an old man. I prefer something stronger."

"Do as you prefer, kid" Marco replied, with a smirk. "So you can show Ace what you can do as drunker. Oh, about that I've definitely some interesting stories, yoi."

"You just take advance by the fact you can't get drunk because of your fruit. It's unfair."

"Wait, you can't get drunk?" Ace asked. "Wow, I hate your fruit more and more."

Marco chuckled. "I recall you enjoyed our little fly..."

Ace pouted, remembering Sabo so much Marco asked himself if they weren't related somehow. Sabo frowned. "You flied with him?"

"Yes, some time ago. It was amazing" Ace admitted, with a little smile.

"Yeah, it is..." Sabo turned the head to look at Marco, who shivered. It was very, very unusual for Marco to transport something in his phoenix form.

"Blamenco called to inform me about Pops' decision" Marco said. He had no intention to give Sabo more reason to become jealous.

Sabo sat down next to Ace and both of them leaned forward, ready to find out what he said. They wore the same face, filled with expectation, and Marco sighed internally.

"Pops gave us permission to defeat the Black Tulip Pirates. They're not so important for Kaido, so we can trust Circe's words."

"Can I be the one to fight with them?" Ace asked.

"They didn't seem so strong" Marco warned him. "You'll get bored."

"I don't care" Ace replied. "Circe said nobody knows I joined you. And I want everyone to find out."

Oh, well, defeating a crew with that tattoo on his back definitely would do the trick, Marco didn't doubt it. And he smiled: he appreciated how much Ace cared about being part of the crew.

"Can I, Commander Sabo?" Ace asked again, turning his head to him.

Sabo was surprise by the way Ace called him, but then smiled. "Sure. Let's show everyone what they lost."

* * *

"Well, I'll go."

The Black Tulip Pirates' ship hadn't docked it, but Ace brought with him his striker and it was ready to leave. As he promised, he didn't wear a shirt anymore and his tattoo was showing in all his glory.

"Are you sure?" Marco asked. "You could wait and fight on the ground."

"Nah, I got this." His feet fire lighted and in a minute the striker was surfing in the sea at high speed, and Ace didn't turn around.

Sabo moved close to Marco, and they both try to keep their gaze on the battle. And it wasn't easy, since after the first two cannon shots, the ship was already on fire.

"About what happen yesterday" Sabo began, all of sudden. "I was joking. If you really like Ace you have my bless."

Marco rolled his eyes. This mocking was getting really annoyed. He hoped Thatch wouldn't know about that. Then, he noticed Sabo wasn't looking at him, but had his gaze fixed on the burning ships.

"Ace won't see me more than the brother he lost" Sabo said. In his voice, there was the same sorrow and awareness of Ace's.

"I won't be so sure about that." Marco couldn't tell him what they talked about, but Ace promised to try and Marco was sure things could get better. "Plus, I told you already that you got everything wrong."

Finally, Sabo turned to look at him. "You're stubborn."

Marco didn't satisfy him of an answer.


	8. Chapter 8

The Fourth Division went rarely in battle. Not that they couldn't kick every asses out there, but being the cooks of the ship, they're usually pretty busy taking care of everyone. It was amazing from their part to be able to cook for so many people, especially when two of these people were Ace and Sabo.

Still, Thatch thought it was important, from time to time, training a little, so he took with him a small group of his Division and went to a mission, every time the pirates they needed to defeat were near enough to let him come back for dinner. Gossip said he was the one that needed to train the most, but nobody dared asking him. Better didn't anger a sea cook.

"Thatch! Hey!"

Thatch appeared at the railing and smiled at Sabo. "Hey."

"Do you mind if I join you?"

He reflected: Sabo was one of the Division Commander, and someone who definitely liked fighting. In a battle he could take everyone down, making his efforts to train the Fourth Division useless.

"Pretty please?" Sabo added, with a puppy smile, since Thatch hesitated.

"Oh, go onboard" Thatch snapped. He couldn't denied Sabo anything, especially not with that expression. Except food, of course. That Sabo should steal by himself. "Haven't you something to do today?" he asked then. "Marco told me your two Divisions are busy."

Sabo shrugged. "Yeah, but I let orders to Ace and Teach. They can handle it.

"Hey, guys!" Thatch called then. "Our Second Division Commander will come with us to check our behavior. Don't let me down!"

The roar he got as answered brighten his smile. Especially because even Sabo looked as if he forgot his problems and just wanted to enjoy a little fight with some of his other brothers. "I don't think our enemies will be so strong, but let's try to have some fun."

Thatch was right about the pirates' strength, they were weak. But there was something else off. The men he was fighting were scared and they charged guided by fear, most because they didn't have any strategy or coordination. The Whitebeard Pirates didn't need orders, because every division was so used to fight together that they can handle themselves, still the Commander was there, to be sure everything would proceed smooth, ready to intervene if the situation needed him.

The enemies were totally lost. Where was the Captain? And the First Mate? Sabo knew about the Davy Back Fight, a dangerous game that made people losing crewmates, but for some reasons he doubted that was the case. The pirates weren't desperate, they were angry and scared.

Kicking a men out of his way, Sabo looked over the railway. The sea was empty. He frowned: he couldn't be wrong. Ignoring the fight around him, he crossed the deck of the enemies' ship and looked at the sea on the other side. And he saw it: a small lifeboat was sailing in the far. For how he could see, there was just two men, rowing to get as far as possible.

"Too late." Thatch's amused voice came from above, and Sabo lifted his head just to see him jumped from the crow's nest and landed on the lifeboat, almost sinking it.

"Oh, no, no way" replied Sabo. Now he was enjoyed himself. He took a run-out before jumped and he reached Thatch on the small ship.

The two men stood up in front of Thatch, and they seemed ready for a fight. One of them, the one who remained a little behind, kept under his arm a small iron trunk closed with a locked. Sabo didn't need to ask Thatch, he already knew they were both curious to find out what was its content. Unfortunately, as soon as he landed in the lifeboat, the two men decided it was hopeless to fight. They left their arms and jumped off. Sabo and Thatch blinked, astonished by someone risking swimming in the Red Line.

"See? You scared them" Thatch protested.

"It's not my fault they're cowards!" Sabo snorted. He was disappointed too by the lack of good fights.

The two men resurfaced a few meters from the lifeboat and started swimming as desperate. Thatch and Sabo looked at them.

"Should we warn them about the sea monster that lived here?" Thatch asked casually.

In that moment, a sea snake appeared from the bottom of the sea. The men yelled, but one of them were caught by the monster's fangs. The scream of fear became of pain.

"Too late" Sabo commented, annoyed.

The other man tried to escape swimming in another direction, and Sabo noticed it wasn't the one who had the iron trunk. Then he turned his attention to the monster: he was still outside the sea, crunching his prey. Sabo smiled: maybe it wasn't too late.

He jumped, bending his fingers in the Dragon's claw, then hit the sea snake between his eyes. The monster shook his entire body from the pain, and open his fanged mouth. The smell of blood and gastric juice almost made Sabo gagging, but he held back himself. With his hand nailed in the monster's skin, he looked inside his throat.

The iron trunk was there.

Sabo leaned his arm to grab him, but the monster closed his mouth. Sabo avoided to be bitten but he was forced to jumped back on the lifeboat, just in time to see Thatch rushing forward, his long knife in his hand. He cut the monster long neck with accuracy, as he did with his meat dish, and then waited for the iron trunk to slip down the esophagus. He grabbed it with one hand and then came back to the lifeboat while the monster's body sank slow in the ocean, shedding blood on the surface.

Sabo looked annoyed, but Thatch didn't noticed. "Aren't you curious to see what's inside?"

Oh, sure he was! Two men has escaped from their duty, risking their life swimming in the Red Line just to keep that trunk. Sabo really wanted to know. He broke the lock with his Haki and then opened it. And ended up being disappointed. The trunk contained only a yellow fruit some curly garnish.

And then he understood. "It is a Devil's Fruit, isn't it?"

Thatch only replied with a big smile.

"Are you going to eat it?" Namur asked, at dinner. All the Commanders but Thatch, who was still in the kitchen, sat at the same table together.

Sabo looked at him perplex, and then at his plates filled with a quantity of food enough for eight or ten people. But it was the normal amount of food he consumed at every meal, so Namur shouldn't be surprised.

"I meant the Devils' Fruit" Namur clarified, with a smile.

"Oh." Sabo swallowed all the food he had in his mouth. "My idea was to cut it and put in the dinner tonight, to see who could be the one to eat it."

The Commanders' eyes widened, and immediately they pushed away their plates.

"You're okay, right? Please tell me you're okay." Haruta reached for Marco and shook him, her hands on his shoulder.

"We're fine" Jaws assured her, as Marco pulled her away gentle. He looked really annoyed.

Sabo laughed. "Don't worry, Thatch stopped me." At the memory, he pouted a little. But, of course, he had to agree with him after discovering that his prank could kill his crewmates. Or Pops. "But this all 'you can't eat two Devil's Fruit o you'll die' is true or just a legend?"

"Let's not verify it with our brother" Haruta cut it off, and Sabo nodded. Still, he noticed, no one resumed eating.

"It was Thatch the one to retrieve it" Sabo admitted, unwilling. "So he should be the one eating it."

"Thatch won't mind, if you'd like it" Atomos commented.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure." Sabo looked at Marco. "Why do you decide to eat one?"

"I didn't decide anything, it was a mistake" Marco replied, simply. "It was in the fruit basket in my house and I was hungry. It was so strange comparing to the others I thought it was the tasteful one."

"One of your biggest mistake" Vista laughed. Devils' Fruit tasted like shit, and everyone knew it.

"That's suck." Sabo turned to Jozu. "And you?"

"Same" he replied, with a sorry smile. "I stole apples from a stand and one of them turned out to be a Devils Fruit. I was too hungry to be picky about a fruit with a strange form and a bad taste."

"And Pops?" The amused look he received was enough for an answer. "You're not helpful at all" he protested, annoyed. He stood up and reached the Second Division table.

Ace turned at him as he put an hand on his shoulder and swallowed all the food in his mouth. Sabo greeted all his man, then asked: "How did you get your Devil's Fruit?"

Ace licked his lips to clean them from the sauce. "Well, it was..."

"Let me guess: a mistake." Sabo sighed and slumped down on the bench, as Ace just widened his hand and smiled.

"Are you really thinking to eat it, Commander?" Tom asked. The entire table was focused on them.

"Not sure... What if it is a useless power? I won't be able to swim anymore for nothing."

"I don't recall I have ever seen an useless Devil's Fruit."

"Well, but it could be embarrassing" Teach pointed out, taking his plate and standing out. "What if is a Zoan as Jack the Draught?"

The table laughed. As much as the Mythological Zoan of the Mammut was strong, his form was so ridiculous the Whitebeard Pirates couldn't help but laughed at one of Kaido's best man. Definitely Sabo didn't want to turn into a living joke.

"When we were child, we made fun of Luffy's fruit every day" Ace murmured. He wasn't looking at him, as he did every time he spoke about their past, and Sabo understood he was because of him. "But it was actually useful and I can't deny the Flame Flame fruit made me a lot stronger." Ace smile slightly. "Even if the first thing I thought after eating it was that I won't save Luffy anymore if he falls in the water."

King patted him in the back. "Ah, so it is the reason we all can swim!"

"We promise to get you back if you fall, Commander" Jerry assured, amused. "We did a lot of training with Ace after all."

"Funny. So Funny." But Ace was smiling.

Sabo stood up. "I'm not going to eat it" he explained, since everyone was looking at him perplex. "I'll go tell Thatch he can keep it."

He headed for the kitchen. The cook had finished the meal and we're washing the plates and the pots, which meant that Thatch could be at the table eating, but Sabo had noticed he wasn't.

"He went to his room to hide the Devil's Fruit" one of the cook explained. "He was still worried about your idea to feed us with it."

Sabo frowned. "Talk about trust!" He shook his head and smiling - he couldn't deny having done some very bad pranks in the past - and left the kitchen.

Thatch's room was in front of his own, and next to Jaws. Of course the hallway was dark and quiet, since everyone was in the dining room. Sabo, as usually, opened the door without knocking. The light was off, and for a moment Sabo thought he missed Thatch, but his senses was screaming. He took a step forward and his foot slipped a little in a pool of something that smelled like blood.

His arms trembled as he reached for the switch. His eyes were used enough to the dark to notice there was something on the floor but only when the light went on he saw Thatch's body. He lied supine, lost eyes looking at the ceiling, immersed in blood.

Sabo kneeled down next to him, shaking him. His eyes scanned the body to find the wound and stop the bleeding, but when he didn't received any reaction from Thatch, he sprang and rushed outside. He almost slipped in the blood, but managed to keep his balance with an hand on the wall, leaving a red mark behind.

He ran in the dining hall, slammed the door and gained all the attention on him. Some of the pirates were about to talk, but the everyone stopped. They stopped everything they were making, even breathed.

Sabo's eyes were widened, his hands, arms and body splattered with blood.

Marco jumped and gripped him in the shoulder. Ace was about to do the same, but stopped as he saw Marco anticipated him. "What happened?"

"Thatch..." Sabo managed to say at the end. "Somebody hit him..." And then, he put in words what he feared the most. "I think he's dead."

The little lifeboat was on fire. Thatch's body was lied down in a bed of flowers and the flames wrapped them fast and skimmed the sea, creating a small floating ball of fire. In a matter of time, the flame would consume everything, and the ocean would eat the ashes. Nothing would be remain of the man once known as Thatch.

Sabo was in the second row, since the first was reserved to the Fourth Division, but he could see the show pretty well. He embraced himself, shivering. It wasn't his first funeral, in the past he lost other brothers, but this time was different. This time was murder, cold blood murder committed by another brother. Sabo knew Teach, or at least he thought so. He was mistaken.

He closed his eyes, but the cries of the Fourth Division couldn't be avoided. A group of old badass cooks of the sea crying as babies because their Commander is dead. Thatch was loved and his death would leave a scar. Sabo looked at the other Commanders next to him: some of them were crying too, some others were just focused on the fire, but they swallowed slightly from time to time.

Marco wasn't crying, but Sabo knew he had. He had seen him in the hallway, after Curie had confirmed Thatch's death. Marco had left the room without a word, then he had leaned against the wall, head buried in his hands. His shoulder were tremble, and Sabo knew he was crying.

It was a shock. In seven years, Sabo had never seen Marco crying. Or Pops. They were the rocks of the crew, the people everyone confided in. Seeing them so destroyed it was like seeing a mountain crumbled to pieces. A completely and utter defeat. Well, Sabo didn't see Pops cry, but in his mind there was no doubt he did. He looked at him, at his shut eyes, and Sabo understood it was his way to restrain himself from crying.

The lifeboat was consumed, and only a small flame remained. Soon, it would disappear in the sea. Some of the men threw flowers, food and small amulets, to please the god of sea to welcome their brother. Others were too astonished to move, and others were leaving. They needed to work, to come back to normality. Sabo looked at his Division: the group of the Spade Pirates, the last ones to join, were comforting the others patting them in the shoulders while they were crying. Only Ace... Ace's face was like stone, and he turned his back to them. As he walked towards the lower deck, Sabo followed him.

"I know you're angry at me..." he began, once they were alone in the hallway. Ace stopped, but didn't look at him.

"I'm not angry at you" he replied. His tone was harsh. "I'm angry at everyone."

"I understand. Or do you think I'm okay with Teach free and safe out there while Thatch is dead?" Sabo breathed deeply to calm himself. "Pops said not to go, and I'm not going. That doesn't mean I'm okay with it."

"Then you should go." Ace turned slowly to him. His face wasn't as harsh as his tone. "You don't get, don't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Teach did kill Thatch, but that wasn't his only sin" Ace explained. "He destroyed everything Pops built. We are brothers, but now... Now we know a brother we should trust our life to could stab our back without a second thought. Teach disrespected our father and his creation, and we'll let it go as it's nothing."

Sabo swallowed. Now he saw Ace's point. He was so absorbed by the pain of Thatch's death to not realizing the backslash of his death. Ace could see him clearly. All his brothers were people he trusted... but so was Teach. They weren't the same crew anymore, and Sabo was scared of how much Ace was right.

"If I was the Second Division Commander, I would have searched for that bastard already" Ace continued. "But I'm not, and when I joined I accepted the rules here. I accepted Pops and you as Commander. You speak a lot about being the little brother, but the truth is you're our big brother here. You should take responsibility of what Teach did."

Sabo didn't answered. He knew how much consideration Ace had for the big brother's role. He used to be one. Sabo didn't want to disappoint him, but he lived in the crew for so much time he saw things differently. Since he remained silence, Ace scoffed and left the hallway.

After the funeral, the nurses decided Pops needed rest, so they closed him in his cabin without any sake. Pops didn't protest, which was, per se, a clue he wasn't so calm and collected as he pretended to. Another thing that gave negative vibe to Sabo.

Curie scrutinized him with a frown on her face. Sabo was ready to use his puppy face to convince her he should speak with Pops, but she anticipated him and opened the door to let him in. He already got his reason and she didn't stop him.

Pops was resting in his giant armchair, and opened the eye when the door was closed. He looked at Sabo, and his gaze lingered on his backpack. He was bigger and heavier that his usual luggage for a mission.

"Are you leaving, son?" he asked. His tone was calm, resigned.

Sabo was ready to convince him to let him go, but understood he didn't need to. "Yes." He nodded. "I had to." He bite his lips, unsure if speaking about his talk with Ace.

"I got a bad feeling about this" Pops repeated. It was the reason he was against the idea of following Teach in the first time. "Be careful, son."

"I will." He took a letter he had in his pocket and put it on the table. "Please, give this to the others." He didn't have the time to said goodbye to everyone. Teach could be already far, and he needed to catch up as soon as possible. Besides, he wouldn't give the impression it was a different mission of usual. He was going to do that because everything needed to be back to normal.

Sabo's hunt for Teach wasn't proceeding as smooth as he hoped. Teach disappeared in the maze of the Red Line and Sabo didn't get any clue about his current location. Sure, for a man who killed one of the Whitebeard Pirates hiding would be the better choice, but for Teach? Sabo didn't understand: did he just kill Thatch without a plan? Unlikely.

The only theory Sabo made up was about the fruit he and Thatch had found: maybe its power was useful to hide or disappearing in some way. Because there was no doubt in his mind the fruit had something to do with the murder.

Then, the newspaper gave Sabo a hint. A pirate who called himself 'Blackbeard', a very peculiar name, started to attack some island in the Paradise with his crew. They didn't have a photo yet, but the descriptions were definitely pointing to Teach. So Sabo moved his surfboard to return to that part of the Red Line he wasn't used to. The part of newcomer.

He would be annoyed by how far he should travel, but he had another reason to go there. The newspaper also gave him the bounty of a young pirate from the East Blue, and Sabo didn't even need to read the name to know who he was. Ace's tale about his little brother were legendary. And so Monkey D. Luffy started his journey for becoming King of the Pirates.

Sabo looked at the photo in the wanted poster and couldn't help but smile back at that happy and childish face. His little brother. As much as Sabo didn't remember it and didn't feel anything for Luffy, who was basically a stranger for him, the thought of meeting him after years drew him. Like Ace, Luffy needed to know Sabo was alive and happy.

So, at least for a while, Sabo could forget his revenge and loosened imagining how could be meeting his little brother.

Marco was disturbed.

He woke up like every morning to find out the entire ship was wrapped by wanted posters. A look at the man in the photo gave Marco a clear idea of what happened and who the culprit was.

How Ace managed to find so many wanted posters was a mystery, still he did and he also wandered around with a bunch of them under his arm, stopping everyone who was so unfortunate to cross his path. He gave him the wanted poster and then pestered him about his little brother's stories until the poor guy basically ran away, scared for life.

Marco hoped to avoid the torture by closing himself in his own room, working, but Ace found him and sat down his desk in the moment he noticed Marco wasn't pay him any attention and shoved the wanted poster in his face.

"Did you see? Did you see?" He was excited as a child in an amusement park. "My little brother got his first bounty!"

"Yeah, yeah, I saw it." Marco stepped aside and tried to tear off the wanted poster, but Ace was faster to move it out of his way. "It would be impossible not to, since you put that damn bounty everywhere."

Ace didn't listen, as smiled at the photo. "Thirty millions! Not bad, eh? Sure, mine was higher..."

"You're going to fix this all mess" Marco tried again. "I don't want the Moby Dick looking as a circus marquee."

Ace ignored him. "He looks so happy..."

Marco sighed. He wasn't actually angry for the confusion, and even so it would be impossible still be, not after seeing the way Ace smiled at the wanted poster. Besides, his enthusiasm was contagious and after what had happened with Thatch and Teach and Sabo, they definitely needed something to be happy about. And Ace's little brother having a brand new bounty came in handy.

So Marco could just sat there and look at Ace's smile, a little upset it wasn't direct at him.

"I want to meet him" Ace said. "And I can't wait for him to reach the New World."

Marco understood immediately the implication of his statement. "Are you asking me permission to leave?"

Ace nodded. He put down the bounty, but he didn't turn the head to look at him. "My Commander isn't here, so... I'll ask Pops too."

"I'm okay with it" Marco said, slowly. "But first, tell me how much importance in your decision has Luffy and how much has Sabo." By the way Ace tensed, Marco knew he was right. No doubt Ace would like to meet his brother, but he was using it as an excuse to follow Sabo's path. "I thought you was the one pushing him to go after Teach."

"I was, but then I realized I was making the same mistake twice." Since Marco didn't add anything, Ace looked finally at him: his gaze was sharp, but his lips trembled a little. "Ten years ago... Sabo left us" he explained. Marco knew very little of their past, since Ace stopped tell something about it, as Sabo preferred. For that reason he didn't understand why Sabo should have left, but Ace didn't explain further.

"I didn't go after him. I trusted him to be strong enough to come back by himself, if it was what he wanted" Ace continued. "And then he died and what remained me was a stupid letter and the regret. A lot of regret. I didn't want to feel like that anymore."

Marco held his gaze, and nodded. Even if Ace tried to hide it, the pain was still there, after his look. His wish was understandable, giving the shock of his past. And even if, for Marco, that meant to worry about two little brother instead of one, he could deny Ace the permission to go. Regrets were a pain in an ass.

Gentle, he took the wanted poster from his hand and showed him. "Just remember to bring me back an autograph."

Since Sabo was travelling alone, he had a lot of time to think about his meeting with Luffy. But even in his fantasy, he could manage to find such an absurd situation. He shouldn't be surprised, since Ace told him the best stories about Luffy's ability to danger himself, still watching it with his own air was a shock.

Luffy, with his mouth stuffed with food, was running away from a marine with the power of smoke. He was still chewing, as the most important thing was not to lose his meal, more than not being arrested. In the end, he only managed to bring the marines to the place his crew was hiding.

Sabo could have stopped the marine earlier, but he waited until the last minute and then jumped between the two of them, his mantel fluttered around him, and he blocked the smoke punch with his hand covered with Haki.

"Would you mind to let him go? Asking for a friend." Yeah, it was a enough badass appearance, Sabo was pleased of himself.

"He stopped Captain Smoker's attack? How it was possible?" the marines around them screamed. "Who is this guy?"

Sabo rolled his eyes. He was disappointed by the fact marines in the Paradise were so weak they didn't even know what Haki is, let aside using it. But not recognizing him was outrageous. Marines who didn't identify a Whitebeard Commander when they met one should be fired.

Luffy still stood behind him, surprised. "Who are you?" he asked, but Sabo wasn't bother by his ignorance. The entire meeting should be a surprise for him.

He turned his head at him and smiling. "Go! I'll take care of them."

"Oh. Okay, thanks." His crew was waiting for him, and when they saw him running, they were fast joining him.

Smoker turned his body in smoke and tried to pass after Sabo, but he noticed the move and kicked him in the chest, pushing him few meters away. He was a tough guy, Sabo thought with a smirk, since he managed to avoid hitting the ground and he was back again, facing him with an angry face.

"Why the hell the Second Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates is doing here and why are you helping Straw Hat?"

"Oh, finally someone smart here!" And Sabo watched with proud the terrified expression of the other marines, once they realized who were facing.

"Answer me."

"My answer his... it's not your fucking business."

In other occasion, Sabo wouldn't have minded a fight. He was pleased to fight Logia Devil's Fruit user, because they managed to bring his Haki at maximum. But that day Sabo had a very pressing meeting he couldn't afford to miss, so he put both of his hand in the ground.

"Dragon's breath!"

Sabo loved his move. In some way was similar to Pops' earthquake, because the ground trembled and opened with deep chasms, making enemies falling down or running to avoid the fall. He put too much energy in the attack, so some of the nearest palace crumbled. Sabo shrugged: the marine would have a lot to take care of.

As for Sabo, he had something else to do. He ran away from the scene and returned back to the little bay he had left his surfboard. He imagined Luffy's ship being not so far away, and he was right: he spotted it soon enough. After securing his vehicle, he jumped in the air and landed on the railway.

His arrival surprise them, so they put themselves in a defense pose, but then Luffy recognized him and smiled. "Oh, it's you. Thanks for before."

"You're welcome."

The rest of the crew were still suspicious. "Who are you?" asked the red-hair woman. "And why did you help us?"

"I'm the Second in Command of the Whitebeard Pirates." Then smiled, anticipating their gasp. It was unusual meeting a member of such a famous crew outside their territories.

"You're real?" the long-nose boy stammered.

Sabo nodded. "Absolutely."

"So you're famous" Luffy stated.

"Sure I am. But more it is my captain, which is the most suitable candidate at the pirate king's throne." Sabo knew Pops had no will to take it, but there was some true in that statement. Definitely Whitebeard was suitable for the position, better than other candidates.

"Oh, well, then I'll beat him sooner or later." Luffy shrugged, while his crewmate with the long nose shivered and looked at him badly.

"To tell the truth, I'm here to meet you, Straw Hat Luffy" Sabo continued. "Is there a place where we can talk alone?"

After that question, the suspicious resurfaced, Sabo could tell looking at their face. The green-hair swordsman had one hand on his sword, ready to pull it off. Only Luffy didn't seem fazed at all by the situation, he was just curious.

Sabo lifted both hand. "I came in peace" he assured. "I'm here for a special mission, so I just wanted to say hello to Ace's little brother."

"Ace?" Luffy's eyes widened. "Do you know it?"

"Yes, he's a member of my Division."

"Really? How curious, in the past he refused to become a member of my crew!"

"Who's Ace?" the red-hair woman asked. It was clear nobody of them had ever heard of Ace, and Sabo was amazed, giving how much Ace spoke about his little brother.

"My big brother!" Luffy answered with an enormous smiled on his face. "He left searching for the One Piece three years before me! I miss him..." His attitude was different, but the tone Luffy used was like Ace's. The bond they shared was strong despite the years of separation, and Sabo felt cold. Maybe it wasn't a good idea.

"Come in the pantry." Luffy grabbed him for the arm and basically dragged him, without Sabo having a word on it. "Don't worry, he's a friend of my brother. He couldn't be bad" Luffy assured his crew, which still had doubts, and then entered in the pantry.

As the door closed behind them, Luffy submerged Sabo by questions. "So, how's Ace? How did you meet him? I wonder how strong he is now... bet I'm stronger now!"

Sabo smiled. "He's fine. He's on the ship right now, but I'm pretty sure he knows you're here. He speaks a lot about you."

"Is that so?" Luffy laughed. "Did he tell you he wanted to kill me once?"

Sabo nodded. "Yes, because you found out about his and Sabo's hideout."

The mention of that name made Luffy froze. In a moment, the guy with the big smile became a very serious man, with sorrow in his eyes. But it didn't last longer. "Ace didn't speak about Sabo" he said. "He should trust you a lot."

Sabo swallowed. "He did" he confirmed. "Actually, there is a reason I'd like to remain alone with you."

"Something happened to Ace?" Luffy worried.

"No." Sabo shook his head, then took off his hat. "It's me, Luffy. I'm Sabo." Luffy's eyes widened in shock, as he observed his face carefully.

"Sabo...?" he whispered.

"Ten years ago an accident happened to me, but I was saved... by one of the Whitebeard Pirates. That's why I joined them and-"

Sabo explained the situation, but Luffy didn't care. He threw himself at him, wrapping his rubber arms and legs around his torso. He buried his head against his shoulder, crying. "Sabo... Sabo, you're alive... I missed you so much..."

Sabo froze. He could feel his tears wet his mantel, and his heartbeat getting faster against his chest, but he didn't know how to react. As much as he could understand Luffy's feeling, which were similar to Ace, even if more gaudy, he couldn't reciprocated them. Luffy was his little brother, but Sabo didn't remember what it meant. He didn't remember how was leaving him behind. He had thought he could feel something, maybe even remember after meeting him, but the truth was he couldn't considered Luffy more than a stranger.

"There's something else you need to know" he said. "I don't have memory of everything that happened before my incident."

Luffy sniffed and lift his head to look at him. "What does that mean?"

"I don't remember you. I don't remember Ace, or what happened between us. I know because Ace told me, that's all."

"You don't remember anything?"

"No."

"Not even that time when we hunted the big tiger?"

"No. I'm sorry."

Luffy remained silence for a while, reflecting about the implication of the revelation. "Okay" he said at last. "It doesn't matter. You're alive, Sabo, that's the only thing that matters." And his grip become stronger, as he pressed again his forehead on his shoulder. This time, Sabo reciprocated the hug, with trembling arms, but he did, gripping his red shirt.

Three month. It was the time Sabo spend searching for Teach, and no wonder he was pissing off by the waste. He missed his family, but he couldn't return before completed his mission. Finally, he found him. His hunt ended and, as soon as he would punished him for his sin, he could return home with the awareness things would be back to normal.

"I didn't remember you were so good at hide and seek, Teach."

Teach was surprise to see him, but he recovered fast, his toothless mouth bended in a smile. It wasn't the smile Sabo was used to, there was a glimpse of malice in it. Sabo was facing a different person, not more his crewmate.

"Commander Sabo..." he murmured. "It's a pleasure to see you."

"I can't say the same." Sabo took his time to observe his suppose new crew, a group of scoundrel just like Teach. Of course in three months Teach had enough time to find someone willing to help him, but Sabo didn't believe they could be in some way better than them. What a bunch of loser.

"Let's cut the chat, I don't have time" Sabo continued. "I'm here to kill you, and that's all."

The bullet shot against him were sharp, but slow, and Sabo was fast enough to avoiding them. He bowed down and broke the ground, and the man that just shot him lose his balance. Another one threw a wooden house at him, but Sabo destroyed him with a single punch and then grabbed his head with the Dragon's Claw.

He felt the bones cracking under his grip and he had every intention to broke them, when he felt something pushing him behind. He was a strong force, and Sabo lose his grip, both on the man's head and on the ground. His body flew in the hair, until Teach grabbed him for the arm and then punched him on the belly.

Sabo crashed against the wooden house and then coughed. The hit was so sudden he couldn't use his Haki to defend himself, but even that... Teach was strong. Stronger than he remembered. Sabo understand his weakness was just a fake, like his friendship.

"Leave" Teach ordered to his men. "You can't beat him. I'll handle this."

Sabo glare at them with indifference. He could kill them later, or never. He didn't care about them. His only interest right now was Teach. He cleaned his mouth with his thumb, since the hit had broken his lower lips, and faced him again.

"My fruit is more efficient against devil's fruit user" Teach commented. "But I'm curious to prove it with an Haki fighter as you."

"It is Thatch's fruit?" Sabo clenched his jaw.

"Yes." Teach pointed his palms at the ground and darkness erupted from them. A strong force lured all the surrounding towards him, eradicating house and trees. Everything disappeared in the black hole of his hand, and Sabo understood that was the force Teach used with him before. "Gravity. It absorbed everything. I searched this fruit for all my life..."

"You know what's the worst thing about this?" Sabo rushed forwards and hit him the face with a punch. "You could just have asked!"

Teach took it, screamed, but then he was ready to use his gravity against Sabo. "And you know something else?" he yelled, with a cruel smile. "It's been twenty years I have endured you and your family bullshit. I'm free, at last."

What hurt Sabo more wasn't the hit in the hips, but the revelation. Teach betrayed them, but at the same time Sabo remember all the time they had spent together on the ships. As child, Teach was one of the men leading the Second Division, and he supported Sabo when he had been chosen as Commander.

"For all this time... It was just a play?"

"Yes. I stayed just because I knew finding the fruit would be easy." Teach lured him again with the gravity, and even if Sabo could still hit him because he was faster, he realized his attack weren't as efficient as he could decide how and where strike his claws. "It was nothing personal, Commander. I have a dream and I'll do everything to realize it."

"Yeah, I noticed" Sabo spatted. He coughed, blood filled his mouth. "Pity your dream is gonna end here." And he was more than eager to be the one destroying it.

Teach smiled. "Or maybe, you'll help me."

"Yeah, count on it." His arms were stiffened. A normal man would be on his knee after so many attack with his Haki, but Teach only screamed and then he absorbed all the pain as nothing.

"Oh, I don't mean you'll be willing" Teach replied, as he threw at him some wooden flakes he had absorbed before. "But you'll be more than enough for the marine, and I won't have to look for Straw Hat Luffy anymore."

"Who...?" Sabo's eyes widened at Ace little brother's mention. "What has Luffy to do with it?"

"Do you know him?" Teach blinked.

"What has Luffy to do with it?" Sabo repeated, harsher, ignoring the question.

Teach didn't seem fazed by his hardness. "Well, you'll find out when we're done."

His mind was playing with him. Not that Ace cared. Imagining a reunion between he, Sabo and Luffy was something he once could do in the fantasy world, but now it could become reality. Ace was eager to see it and even the small fact Sabo didn't have memory could be forgot for a little while.

For that reason he decided to follow Sabo's vivrecard and find him first. They could kill Teach together and then go searching for Luffy. He couldn't way to see his little brother's face as he found out about Sabo.

So far, no luck. Sabo moved from island to island following the route of this Blackbeard - no doubt it was Teach's new nickname, and only hearing that made Ace wanted to puke. Ace followed the same path, but no fast enough to reach Sabo yet. He was getting near, tough, because the people of the last island he stopped by told him the fake gentleman with the top hat left only two days before his arrival.

Ace kept the vivrecard in his pocket and check it from time to time, to be sure he was on the right route, and usually smiled at that small piece of paper that indicated his brother's life.

But not that time. The vivrecard was burned in one of the corner, and became smaller. It indicated Sabo's life was in danger. Immediately, Ace's flames erupted and the striker speeded up almost incontrollable. Maybe he was fighting with Teach in that moment, and definitely he was a though son of bitch. Ace could arrive in time to join them: he drove the striker as fast as possible.

Ace was expecting to be lead to an island, not to a pirate ship that looked as a giant raft. He didn't remember the jolly roger and nobody was in sight, so Ace turned around the ship, the vivrecard in his palm. No more doubts, Sabo was on board. And when someone shot him, bullets passing through his fire body, Ace also knew he was in danger.

He threw the rope to tie the striker, then jumped and at the same time shot his fire at the man who attacked him first. He didn't hit him, but one of the masts burned a little. The commotion made other three men came out from the lower deck. One of them was Teach. Ace looked at him: he was heavily bandaged and some of them were soaked in blood. Wherever fight he put on, his opponent hadn't surrender fast.

"Ace!" Teach smiled with his toothless mouth. "What a surprise!"

Ace didn't reply. He glared barely at the two men with him. "Where is Sabo?" he asked, harsh. "I know he's here."

Teach stood still, but then indicated the ship with his arm leaned. "You're free to search for him, then."

"So you can shot me in the back in the meantime?" Ace replied.

"Auger!" Teach rolled his eyes. "Be kind with our guest, please. He's just wary" he added, for Ace's sake.

Ace was wary too. Being sure to not turned his attention from any of the men, he pulled off again Sabo's vivrecard. It pointed out to Teach's direction, but as Ace passed after him, it turned around. Ace rotated around Teach, only to find out, with his surprise, that the vivrecard only pointed to Teach.

"What does it mean?" he whispered. Teach's smile became marvelous. "What does it mean?" Ace's tone was higher, and his arms already turned in flames.

"Wait." Teach lift his arms to surrender. "Can we just sit and talk? Who knows what could happen to Sabo if you attack me."

Ace froze, but didn't reduce his fire, not stopped to glare at him. "What does it mean?" he repeated, for the third time.

"Just a little trick of my new brand power." Teach headed his palm forward, and then darkness erupted. "It can suck everything." Ace watched in horror one of the barrel being lure and sucked in that black hole until he disappeared completely in it. Then the darkness disappeared as it was nothing. He breathed deep: so that was what happen to Sabo? He was alive, otherwise the vivrecard would have burned, but the darkness felt so deep and scaring Ace couldn't bear the thought of Sabo being prisoner inside.

"Pull him out" he ordered slowly.

"I'm afraid I can't do that" Teach replied. He was serious. Then he looked at Ace's fist, already surrounded by fire, and shook his head. "I don't think attack me is the best solution. I don't control my power as I should, so who knows what could happen to Commander Sabo?"

The fact he called Sabo by his title was unnerving, but Ace should admit to himself he was right. Even if he was defeated, Sabo hurt Teach soon enough Ace hadn't any doubt he could actually finished his job, but then? It could be possible recovering Sabo after Teach's death? Ace couldn't take the risk. Besides, they were on a boat, which was dangerous for a fight when one of the opponent had an hostage. His fire disappeared.

"Smart move" Teach approved. "Now I'd like to have a little chat with you, if you don't mind." And indicated the door leading to the lower deck.

"I have a choice?" Ace replied, but then nodded and preceded him on the hallway.

"No, I'm fine." Teach stopped his men who were following them, and he closed the door of the pantry so they can be alone. He sat down at the table, waiting for Ace to join him. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Cut the crap, Teach." Finally, Ace took a seat in front of him. "What do you want?"

He smiled. "Join my crew."

Ace was left speechless.

"I've been watching you for all this years, Ace, and I admire you" Teach continued. "Unless the other idiots there, it's not too late for you. Whitebeard's age is done. I'll be the king of the pirates."

Ace stared at him, incredulous.

"But first I need a great crew and I'll be happy to have you. I was planning to use Sabo, but I have a back-up plan so I could even let him go. As a welcome gift." His tone was sweet, honest.

"What plan?" Ace's throat was dry, so he barely managed to speak. He swallowed.

"I need someone as a prove for the marines so I can become a member of the Warlord" Teach explained. "Sabo would be great, of course, but I have someone else in mind. Straw Hat Luffy."

"Straw Hat Luffy" Ace repeated, his eyes wide.

Teach nodded. "He defeated Crocodile and burned down the Government flag, I'm pretty sure he's worthy enough for a position in the Warlord."

"He's my little brother."

"Eh?" Teach blinked. "Now that I recall, Sabo was surprise too when I mentioned him... I didn't expect him to be-"

Ace jumped up, the chair fell behind him, and slammed his hands on the table. "You're treating both of my brother, you killed Thatch, you disrespected Pops' name and now you had the guts to ask me to join you? You're insane."

Teach wasn't fazed by his burst. "At least you can appreciate I didn't blackmail you" he replied. "I'm serious when I talk about wanting you in my crew. Giving up both on Straw Hat and Sabo could delay my plan... but okay. I waited for twenty years, I can wait a little more."

"What part of 'I'm not joining you even if you are the last pirate in the world' isn't clear?" Every words Ace pronounced was a stab in his heart. His yes could free both his brother from the danger, but Ace couldn't drop his principles. There could be another way to save them without giving up his own life. Teach was anything he despised and in no way he could let everyone thought he was his crewmates, no matter how much he said he appreciated Ace.

"I see. It's a pity." Teach shrugged. "Who knows, maybe you could save Sabo from the execution." He stood up and moved towards the door.

"Wait." Ace didn't realized he spoke until Teach turned his head on him. But, truth to be said, he had nothing to offer him. I couldn't join his crew nor he couldn't risk to defeat him only to lose Sabo because of the fruit's power. But, at the same time, he couldn't let Sabo slipped from his hands. Not another time. "You just need someone to give to the marine, right? Then what about me?"

"What about you...?"

"Me instead of Sabo. I'll surrender and you can let him go. It's a favor I'm asking here..." His voice drained off, so angry at himself for begging him. "But if you really were honest there, then you could grant me a wish."

"Your loyalty is cute. Stupid, but cute" Teach answered, no mocking in his tone. "But it's not possible. You're a Whitebeard Pirates, sure, but Sabo is a Commander. He has a lot more value for the marines. I'm sorry."

"If that's the problem, well, I can assure you the marine will be more than happy to have me. They're searching for me since I was born."

For the first time, Teach was surprised by the turn of the conversation. "I'm listening."

Ace sighed. He didn't pronounce those words in years, and he was hard to do in front of such a despicable man. But he had no choice.

"I am Gold Roger's son."


	9. Chapter 9

Sabo woke up abruptly.

He didn't get at first what was happened, but his body knew. It was the pain from the wounds of the battle, the cold and harshness of the pavement, the uncomfortable position.

He blinked and then watched around. He was chained, both his wrists and ankles tight with seastone, another one on his torso who settle him at the wall. His arms was spread wide at the opposite site and that made his finger hurt. He was in a cell with thick Seastone bars, but even with that he could notice the two guards whit the white uniform at the door.

He groaned. Being defeated by Teach was bad enough, how could be so unlucky to be found after by the marines? Life was unfair.

He shifted and the chains jingled. The two guards noticed the movements. "He's awake..." one of them whispered.

"I'll call the Vice Admiral" the other said, and hurried to left the room. The remained one pointed his rifle at Sabo. He wasn't pleased to be left alone, and Sabo raised an eyebrow. He was satisfied to be considered so dangerous even beat up and chained. Since speaking with that scared marine was useless, Sabo waited for someone to inform him of his destiny.

Few minutes later, another marine entered in the prison and the men relaxed. "I'm Vice Admiral Onigumo" he introduced himself, but Sabo just blinked.

"Nice to meet you" he commented.

"Blue Dragon Sabo from the Whitebeard Pirates" Onigumo declared, ignoring his sarcastic remark. "In order to fulfill justice, you'll be lock in Impel Down until your incoming execution."

"You already schedule that? Sure you guys are fast!"

"You're too dangerous to be let alive for so long."

"You mean my Captain" Sabo corrected him with a smirk. "I hope you're all fully aware that treating my life means declaring war to Whitebeard."

The guards trembled visibly, but Onigumo's face was like stone. "Yes, we're fully aware of that." Then he turned to glare at his men. "I'm sending support here" he commented, annoyed.

When he left, Sabo sighed and leaned his head against the cold wall. He wasn't as sure as he showed to be. He got so much feelings inside him he found difficult to deal with them at once. There was guilty, angry, frustration, sadness... and fear. As much as he couldn't accept the defeat he suffered, the only thing he was in his mind was the thought of the war.

No doubt Pops and the others would come to save him, even if they should fight the marines. He could accept their delusion in knowing he couldn't kill Teach, even if he didn't like it, but forcing his family in a fight they didn't have any chance to win only because his fault... That wasn't something he could accept.

He attempted the chain: they used more than enough and also seastone, even if it was well know he hadn't any fruit. Plus, Onigumo kept his words and a dozen of man stormed in the room with rifles in their arm. Escaping wasn't an option. The marine were fully aware of the importance of having him as a prisoner. The only thing he could do right now was enduring and saving his energy until the right time.

"I'm thirsty. And hungry" he said. "When will be dinner time?"

"Shut up!"

"Oh, com'on..." Sabo smiled in a reassuring manner. "You don't want me to die before your party, don't you? And it's gonna happen if you don't feed me."

Then, someone threw a bucket of water at him. The water splashed on him, sticking his not-so-blond-anymore hair on his face and increasing the pain of the still opened wounds. Sabo coughed and then shut his mouth, lips sealed, because of the bad taste. The bucket was definitely the one for the floor cleaning and dirty water was now sliding down his hands, faces and chest.

"Drink that, pirate scum" one of the marine said.

Sabo's eyes hurt, but he still managed to glare at him. His hand bended in the familiar form of the Dragon's Claw, covered by Haki, but when he tried to move forward, the chains stopped him, almost surprising him.

The marine had taken a step behind, but as he saw how much blocked Sabo was, he smirked satisfied. "We need you alive, but just barely. After all, you'll die anyway."

The desire of breaking the man's skull became higher and higher, but Sabo took a deep breath and brought back his Haki under control. He could take as pleasure they were so braggarts only because he was chained, otherwise they couldn't stand a chance and they knew it. Sabo could already taste his revenge once he was free.

For now, he should endure all the bullshit they could put at him. He should not waste energy on them. He swallowed that dirty water and hoped his execution would take place soon. He couldn't stand more than a few days without any food.

The Whitebeard Pirates activated themselves as soon as the news of Sabo's capture was announced on the newspaper. It didn't speak about the execution or a date for said execution, but in their mind there was no doubt it couldn't be something very far in time. Marines knew them more than enough to act before they could do.

In the general worry about how could free Sabo nobody cared about the news about Teach in the Warlord. Yes, they read it. Yes, they have some hypothesis about the reason, one of them being Teach searching for protection from them. Still, nobody spoke or hinted at it. They had more pressing matter, one of it being Pops' health.

In fact the first thing Whitebeard did as read about Sabo's capture was getting angry at the Government for doing such a thing, something Marco could agree with, and the second one freed himself from his IV, with much worry of Marco and disappointment of Curie.

This time, still, Whitebeard didn't admit any interference. "Shut up" he said. "This is a war and I'm not letting them thinking I'm weak. I'm not."

Curie frowned, but she pressed her lips and said nothing. She knew very well they should go to save Sabo, no matter how small their hopes were, so she understood. Marco shot her a glare and then sighed. If even the head doctor of the ship couldn't do anything, the only thing remained was worry.

The Commanders had calmed down their Division, and above all, the Second one. Bad news spread fast, so everyone found out about Sabo's destiny and everyone were interested about their next move. But one thousand and six hundred people speaking together definitely wouldn't have help to find a strategy, so the Commanders ordered the crew to calm down and stayed put while they were speaking to Pops.

"I'm sorry" it was the first thing Pops said to them. "The marine will do everything to kill me. If I wasn't so famous saving Sabo wouldn't have been so hard."

Marco rolled his eyes.

"Stop it, Pops. We have something else to speak than self-loathe." The fact Jozu was the one to express the thought when he was usually the quieter one was very indicative of the mental health of the crew.

Pops smiled slightly, but nodded. "I have no idea when they'll execute Sabo, but it'll be soon. Sengoku isn't stupid and he knows it'll be too risky to keep him prisoner for long. About the location, my bet are on Marineford."

"So we won't attack Impel Down" Haruta stated. She looked disappointed.

"As much as I like to, no" Pops confirmed.

"Marineford..." Rakuyo murmured. There were only three places pirates, even stronger ones, feared in the world: the three government bases. "They'll throw at us everything they got."

"Then we need to be ready" Jiru snapped.

"Pops" Marco drew his attention. "We have little time to get ready. Tell us what we have to do."

He nodded. "First thing, Jiru, contact the allies. I'm sure they're moving already, but we need a rendezvous and they need to know our moves. Some of them could be too far, but I want them ready as soon as possible."

"I can assure they'll be all there" Jiru said.

"Fossa, I will ask you and your division extra works" Pops continued. "Ask help to everyone hasn't a duty. We need all our fleet ready. I can't assure we won't lose any ships, not even the Moby Dick."

Fossa tightened his tooth. As a carpenter, he loved their ship a lot and only the thought of losing it made him angry. "We was making other Little Moby" he declared anyway. "They'll be all ready in time."

"And I assure, they will be well armed too" Vista added. Cannons weren't so effective, but he wouldn't let any ships go down easily. And every man would have twice the armament of a normal marines.

"Namur, I'd like you to anticipated us to Fishermen Island. You'll assure the king and everyone else about the situation. They won't like so many pirates crew passing by their island, but we have no choice."

"I'm already there" he nodded.

"It is possible the marine will spy on us. We can't let them this advantage too."

"Don't worry, we'll sink or kill everyone daring to come too near" Kingdee offered, and Blamenco at his side agreed.

"Jozu, we can't waste time for supplies. Ensure we have everything we need for a least a month. The Fourth Division can help you." Since Jozu didn't answered, Pops ended his speech: "everyone else, please take care of your division and support the others in their work."

The others commander nodded, and looked at each other. They live together for so many times they already knew how could split the works to be more efficient.

"We'll decide our strategy as soon as the marine move" Pops ended his speech. "Any question?"

"One" Marco said. "What about Ace?"

The others looked at him. So worried about Sabo, they forgot Ace had left the ship weeks before.

"Wasn't he looking for his brother, the Straw Hat guy?" Izou asked, unsure.

"Yes, but he was searching for Sabo too" Marco explained. "He felt guilty because he was the one convincing him to go after Teach."

"They didn't arrest him too, didn't they?" Haruta wondered, with a shiver.

"No, no, impossible!" Curiel exclaimed, more for assuring himself than other. "They would have spoken about that. Two Whitebeard Pirates at once? We would have seen the marine gloated from here."

"And Ace did refused their invitation in the Warlord" Atomos added. "No, he's still out there."

"He'll be back" Pops said. "I'm just sad he is all alone finding this news."

"That is what scared me" Marco commented. "Ace is smart about fighting, but Sabo... I can say he's his weakness. I'm worry he'll do something stupid."

"Even so... Impel Down and Marineford are hard to reach" Vista said. "Ace would calm down in the travel and get it's better come back and fight with us."

"He'll come back" Pops nodded.

Marco sure hoped so.

Impel Down was boring.

They didn't bother to check his health or treat his wounds, but they were worried Sabo died before the execution time, so they just throw him in a cell in the lower part of the prison and basically forget about him.

The silence helped him to reflect on his situation. As it was great for elaborate a strategy for when would be on the scaffold, it was terrible because he couldn't stop the guilt for everything he would happen. He closed his eyes and imagined his brothers and Pops fighting and dying in front of him, chained and helpless. And Teach's satisfied smirk. He didn't want to think about it.

Luckily his execution was near, so he could stop imagining thing and starting see them.

Jinbe's imprisonment in the same cell made everything worse, not only because it made more real the war which they were preparing outside the prison's wall, but because it intensified Sabo's regret of his actions. Jinbe was arrested because of him, because he didn't want to fight against Pops. So, in the end, it was Sabo's fault.

At least, Jinbe was someone better to talk with than the other prisoner, most of them hated Whitebeard and were happy about the marine killing him. And Jinbe enlightened him about the situation outside, including Teach becoming a Warlord after delivering him to the marine. Which probably was the reason why he was searching for Luffy, since he defeated Crocodile.

So his arrest wasn't unlucky as Sabo had thought, which didn't make him feeling better. Sabo didn't get the reason for Teach's move, but it still worried him, because Teach was a cunning bastard with a plan in mind. And Warlords would be at the summit war, which was even more worrisome.

Different from Sabo, Jinbe didn't save his energy, so he ended up to be beat up by the demoniac guard a lot often. But different from Sabo, he wasn't hurt by a previous fight and also wasn't the death penalty convict, so he didn't need to be ready for the scaffold. For that reason Sabo didn't bother to ask him to stay calm.

When the elevator stopped at the sixth floor, Sabo was sure it was another demoniac guard, since Jinbe had moved again against his chains. Instead it was Magellan, with some of his man, a new prisoner and a Vice Admiral. Sabo didn't pay them attention until they were in front of his cell, then he rolled his eyes. He couldn't stand them and their idea of justice. They were so happy he was arrested and that his death could lure Whitebeard out, without even realizing how much the crew meant to Sabo. They saved him from a World Noble and from an abusive family, so Ace told him. Where was their justice back then?

"Sabo... Jinbe... You have a guest" Hannyabal said, introducing her, who wasn't a prisoner after all, despite the handcuff. "I'm sure you've heard of her, but never see her in person... Boa Hancock of the Seven Walord."

"And what the fuck do you want from me?" Sabo spat. He didn't like the Warlords, but Jinbe because he had an entire island to protect. And Hancock was no exception, and definitely not because her beauty.

"Nothing" she replied. "I just want to see myself the trigger of the war I'm going to participate."

"Are you an idiot?" Sabo asked. He was honest, he saw no point in coming to Impel Down, a living hell, just to see a prisoner that would be under everyone's eyes in few hours.

"What did you said?" Hancock revealed immediately his real character below her physical appearance.

"That you are an idiot."

Hannyabal hold her for an arms, scared she was moved angry forward, but the commotion of the pirates in the other cells stopped their conversation. Sabo didn't care: even if it was a way to spend time, he didn't like any of them to be interesting in talking with them. And he doubted they could give him any useful information about the war.

As Magellan was calming down the pirates with his poison, Hancock lured his attention. "You didn't deserve it, moron, but I'm doing it for Luffy" she said. "He's here and he's gonna to free you."

Sabo was left speechless. "Luffy...? Luffy is here?"

The commotion stopped, so Magellan and the others turned back his attention on Hancock, who couldn't tell anything more. She just smirked, satisfied for having shut him up. "Yeah, he said it's not going to make the same mistake twice."

Luffy talked about the past, when both him and Ace didn't come to take Sabo from his family, ending up in Sabo escaping alone and getting shot. Sabo didn't remember, so he didn't blame them, but it was easy to understand they blamed themselves.

"What did she tell you?" Jinbe asked, as they left.

"Luffy... Straw Hat Luffy... is here."

"You mean the brother Ace talks always about? Here?"

"He's my brother too" Sabo confessed. Outside the crew where few people to know he and Ace had met in the past, and even less to know about Luffy's role. They believed he was just Ace's little brother. "He wants to free me."

And as much as Sabo hoped for him to succeed, he knew it was impossible. Luffy could die. Luffy would die, especially if Magellan find out about him. And all of that just to save a brother who didn't even remember about him or their bond.

Ace was so going to kill him.

Ace didn't come back.

Marco waited and waited, he kept his mind busy with the travel, and the strategy, and worrying about Pops' health, but after they traveled back to the Paradise to attend at Sabo's execution, he couldn't wait anymore.

"Don't you think he's waiting for us to come here?" Curiel asked him.

Marco was sitting on the giant whale figurehead, looking at the sea, and it was easy to understand what he was thinking about. And it became even more clear when Curiel noticed Ace's vivrecard in the palm of his hand. Unlike Sabo, Ace's one was intact, which meant he was safe and health.

"It is a possibility" Marco said.

"But you don't believe it."

Marco sighed, but he waited for Curiel to sit down next to him before speaking again. "Ace told me what happened in his past between him and Sabo. He is torn by the regret of the accident Sabo lost his memory in, because he didn't do anything to prevent it. Having Sabo in danger again..."

"It's like living again what happened ten years ago" Curiel understood.

"And I fear this regret could force him to do impulsive things" Marco nodded.

Curiel didn't know much about Ace and Sabo's story. Ace spoke a lot about his little brother, but he avoid the stories with Sabo, mostly because for Sabo wasn't easy to listen to them. But now that he had this piece of information, Marco's worry were understandable.

"We need you" Curiel said. "We're two commanders short, and we can't effort to lose you."

"I know." Marco stood up, gave a last look to the vivrecard to memorize the direction and then put it back in his pocket. "It won't take long, and with luck Ace will be with me."

He transformed the arms into wings and flied in the sky, before turned into the complete form of the phoenix, which gave him more speed. Ace could be everywhere, so he should move fast if he wanted to come back before the war. Sometimes, he stopped to check the vivrecard and the direction it pointed to.

And he had to check twice and trice, because at some point it indicated Marineford, nevertheless! As soon as Marco noticed, he flied higher and moved to be covered by the sun, so even if somebody spotted him couldn't recognized him. They managed to destroyed every ships the marine had send to spy on them, Marco couldn't waste their effort letting their enemies seeing him.

But he also needed to confirm Ace was really there. He turned around a couple of time, always keeping himself too high for being spotted, but no matter his movements, the vivrecard never stopped to point the enormous building of marine's headquarter. And Marco couldn't risk getting close to see exactly where Ace was hiding.

At least, Marco hoped Ace was hiding somewhere. The vivrecard proved he didn't fight and get hurt, and it was difficult to believe the marine had arrested him without taking credit of it. So the only explanation Marco could find was about Ace finding a way to enter in Marineford, ready to attack at the right moment to free Sabo.

Which was reassuring, because they and the Moby Dick would be there as well, so they could be able to support Ace in whatever he got in his mind. If the marine didn't discover him before.

Marco shivered: he had no choice but came back and hoped Ace was smart enough to maintain his cover until they arrived. And then they could save Sabo together.

As Magellan came to pick up from his cell to deliver them to the marine, Sabo was relieved. It was the time. Few days in that condition and every inch of energy he had saved would disappeared because the lack of food and movements. He regretted leaving Jinbe behind, but he hoped they released him once the war was over. Otherwise... He could ask Pops to do something about it.

And that would be the second reason to assault Impel Down, the fist one being Luffy. Sabo had no news about him or what happened to him in the prison, but Hancock didn't lie, that was for sure. She couldn't know about his relationship with Luffy, unless Luffy himself told her.

Magellan acted as everything was normal and Sabo, following him on the dark hallway, looked at him, wondering if he killed Luffy. His poison was lethal even if he was supposed to arrest people and taking them in custody.

"Will I have a last wish?" he asked, as they entered in the elevator. His voice was rough, but clear. The soldiers who were escorted him blinked, surprised he talked, and Magellan turned in slow motion his head at him. Sabo held his gaze, but didn't make any move.

"We couldn't grant any of your wish" Magellan answered.

"Try me" Sabo replied. Their so-called-justice should at least give them a change, otherwise would be just talk. Well, it was just talk most of the time.

Magellan sighed. "What would you like?"

"Straw Hat Luffy" Sabo murmured. "What can you tell me about him?" His sentence was vague, because he couldn't be sure Luffy was found. A little part of him hoped he was still hiding in the prison somewhere.

But the way Magellan's eyes opened gave him the confirmation Luffy was found. He couldn't say anything else about his situation now. He waited for an answer, but Magellan remained silence until the door of the elevator opened. Then he took a step forward, and the loudspeakers screamed.

"Straw Hat Luffy has reached Level Six! He got with him Ivankov and Inazuma of the Revolutionary Amy, who disappeared years ago. And they're going to free the prisoners on that Level, including Crocodile and Jinbe!"

"Seal the level and use the gas" Magellan ordered. He showed his tooth gritted. "You got your answered" he spat then.

Yeah, he got it. He didn't like it. Luffy was still alive, but not for long. Sabo looked around. There were dozen guards behind him, but not so strong to stop him, even if his arms was bound behind his back. The only problem was Magellan: his energy wouldn't be enough to protect himself from poison with his Haki.

"Let's go" Magellan ordered, showing the way with his arm.

Sabo bite his lips, but, with a last look at the closed door of the elevator, he moved forwards. He couldn't risk to lose all his force he saved in the past days for a suicide mission. Pops and his crewmates, his family, would wait for him in Marineford and he would give them all the help he could.

Because of that, he should leave Luffy behind. His mind made up as much excuses as he could to justify his action. Luffy was able to reach Level Six, he was strong and lucky, he could escape from here. Or at least endure as much for someone else to come and save him, and Sabo hoped Pops would agree with a little shortcut to Impel Down. And Luffy freed Jinbe, who knew about him ad, Sabo was sure, could protect him.

 _Ace, I'm so sorry..._ Ace wouldn't have let Luffy behind. And Sabo feared the moment he should confess his decision to him. But Luffy was Ace's little brother. For Sabo... he was still a stranger. He couldn't put him before his family.


	10. Chapter 10

No matter how much Ivankov kept repeating how hard would be fighting in the war of Maineford for him, who just recovered from a lethal poison and he was still moving only because his hormones, Luffy wouldn't stop.

He just couldn't.

In the past, he hadn't go to save Sabo. He would have, but in the end he had listened to Ace and just waiting for Sabo to return with them. And Sabo hadn't never came back.

Luffy wouldn't lose the second occasion he had to save Sabo. Especially after having be so near to find him. He made him so angry having reach Leven Six two minutes after his big brother was carried away.

He wouldn't stop, not until Sabo was safe and, if he had to defeat hell and work together with people as Crocodile, he would do that.

What he wasn't prepared to was meeting Blackbeard in that hellhole. One minute before Luffy was fighting with a man blabbering about justice, as he could care something so pointless when his brother's life was in danger, and one minute later said man was defeated by the fat man with very bad taste he had met in Jaya.

"Blackbeard!" Jinbe exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

It took Luffy just a minute to realize what that words meant. "You're Blackbeard?" He didn't like him very much in Jaya, but he could understand the way he thought about dreams. And now Luffy found out he was Blackbeard all along, the crewmates killer Sabo was looking for? The one he defeated him and the reason he was in Impel Down?

"I can ask you the same question." Blackbeard's gaze shifted from Jinbe to Luffy. "Straw Hat! You were so lucky to avoid being capture by me and you came here willing?"

"I'm here to save my brother" Luffy replied, hand gripped.

"Ace?" Blackbeard blinked.

"No, Sabo. He's my brother too."

"Oh, really? Well, you're full of surprise." Even if they were in the most dangerous prison of the world, he was having fun and a nice conversation. "But, after all, you should thank them both for be still free."

"What do you mean?" Luffy took a step forward, and Jinbe put an hand on his shoulder, to keep him under control.

"Well, at the begin you were my target, don't you remember?" Teach answered, with a smile. "But you got enough lucky to escape, and when Sabo came to me... I took the chance for him, so I'm not interesting in you anymore. You're safe."

"As if you could beat me" Luffy replied. He was a lie, maybe the only one he could say, because deep inside he knew he didn't surpass his brothers yet.

"I'd like to try you, but you seemed to be in a hurry. Maybe, with your luck, you'll reach Marineford in time."

Luffy breathed deep and felt Jinbe's grip harder on his shoulder. They're short of time, but first there was something else he needed to know. "What about Ace? You said about him too."

But Ace didn't get arrested, and since the old Nyon had told him about the Whitebeard Pirates and about how it was sure they would come to save Sabo, Luffy thought Ace was with his crew, ready as much as him. It didn't prevent Luffy to anticipate everyone in Impel Down, because Hancock could give him the chance to save Sabo before the war could happen. And Luffy couldn't stay still and let Ace and his crew do all the job.

"We had a deal, but he was unlucky."

"What did you do to Ace?!"

Jinbe couldn't held Luffy anymore, who rushed forward and hit Blackbeard in the chest with a Jet Pistol. Blackbeard was fast to recover, and gripped Luffy by the arm and slammed him in the ground. Luffy screamed.

"Why? He's rubber." Crocodile murmured, surprised.

Jinbe grabbed him by the shoulder, stopping him to throw another attack. "We don't have time for this. Marineford isn't near as it seems and if you really want to save Sabo we need to go."

Luffy was still breathing angry, his mouth tightened, but then nodded. Sabo's life was in imminent danger and he couldn't lose the occasion. It doesn't mean he wasn't worry about Ace.

"I will save Sabo" he declared. "Then I'll come back for Ace."

"I wish you luck, then" Blackbeard smiled. "I'm not giving up on Ace so easily... But now, I have something else to do too." He and his crew surpassed them and advanced to the deep of the prison. "Let's prepare for the big show!"

Luffy shot a last glare at Blackbeard. He didn't understand that man, not even his plan. But, right now, he had more pressing matter. Jinbe moved forward and Luffy followed him, hiding the fear of Ace's destiny in the deep of his mind. Once he saved Sabo, they could searched for Ace together.

Sabo didn't pay attention to anything. Not to the marines who brought him on the scaffold and forced him to knell, not to the entire show he was created around his execution, not even the blabbering of Sengoku about how much was important to get rid of one of the imperator.

The only thing it mattered to him, in that moment, was seeing Ace again. He needed to inform him about Luffy's whereabouts and he needed to look at his face when he found out Sabo had left him behind. How much it could hurt, Sabo should face it.

So relief fell upon him when the sea of Marineford's gulf moved and three Little Moby and the Moby Dick appeared right in the core of the marine base. Sabo searched in the group of pirates for Ace, but they were too far and he was able to spot only the Commander. Even if he expected Ace to be in the first row, it was a normal pirate in the Second Division, after all.

Then Whitebeard appeared in all his glory, stopping at the top of the head figures. "Are you okay, son?"

And Sabo forgot his worries to finally look at his father and his family. His look passed also on the forty allies crew who came for him. Sabo had met each one of them many times, even when he was just a child, and he remembered well the feeling of family they had, even when the Decalvan brothers confused him because Sabo didn't get immediately they were twin.

"Pops... Everyone..." he said, hoping his voice was enough to reached them, even they were so far from him. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you and I wasn't ever able to revenge Thatch, but..."

"Son, for what I recall" Pops started, but Sabo cut him.

"Please, save me!" he screamed. And he was followed immediately from the crew's screams of an answered. What they said was impossible to understand, because they were speaking all together, but Sabo deep inside knew well their feelings. He would react in the same way.

So he smiled, copying Pops' smile, and he let them starting the war with a tsunami while he finally paid attention to the scaffold he was in. The chain were made of seastone, so he couldn't break them, and they kept him connected to the pavement. But, since he wasn't a devil's fruit user, it wasn't affected by it, which made him not so weak as others. And the scaffold was made of wood and iron, something he could easily destroy when he needed it.

Sabo couldn't hesitate anymore, nor he could wait only for Ace when all his family was fighting. Soon he could be free, soon he could settle things with him and came back for Luffy.

So he needed to focused of the few things he could do to help everyone.

Focusing was hard for Marco. It wasn't only the fact that his little brother could be killed in any minutes, not even his concerns about Pops' health. No, his big problem was Ace. Marco was eager to see him again, to see what the hell he prepared for the war and why the hell he ended up in Marineford without having contact them.

He kicked the marines in front of him and tried to see Ace's face among them. Did he hide as one of the fighter, ready to free Sabo when everyone was focused on the battle against the pirates? Marco expected, or better hoped, to attend at Ace's main show, when his fire would shine around for everyone surprise.

What Marco did not expect was Ace's little brother to put a trick on them, with one of the best entrance he ever assisted. He basically fell down to the sky with a ship and with the most amazing and crazy group of people one could image, from Warlord to former Warlord, to revolutionaries.

Ace told them about Luffy and about how insane he was, but seeing the real deal was a different story. Not only Luffy, after being well know for destroying Enies Lobby and burning down the Government Flag, just jumped on in a battle between two of the strongest forces of the world like it was nothing, but he also challenged Pops - Pops! - about him being the future King of the Pirates and the one to save Sabo.

Marco was left so speechless he couldn't move. Lucky he got regeneration powers, so even if the marine hit him it wouldn't be a problem. But the marine seemed as shocked as him about everything was happening in front of him. It was funny.

"Luffy!" Sabo screamed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm here to save you!" Luffy replied. He considered the ask stupid.

"You can't do that! We're not even related! Let my crew take care of this!"

But it began to not be funny anymore when Marco understood the implication of the entire situation. Luffy knew about Sabo, that was clear. How, Marco couldn't tell, but it was important. The important thing was Luffy being in Marineford and Ace not. Well, Ace should be there as well, but for now he wasn't on sight, while he could be expected to see him coming out ready to fight along with his little brother he loved so much.

But Ace wasn't there and Marco started to worry again. No matter how hard he could think, there was no reason in the world for Ace not be at Luffy's side... unless someone or something was preventing him to. And what scared Marco was having no idea of who or why. The marine would have use him as hostage, as they were doing the same with Sabo, so he could exclude them.

In the meantime, Luffy kept going on and defeated one of the giant marine. "Don't care. You're my brother and I'm gonna save you even if you don't remember!"

"Marco" Pops called him. "I won't forgive you if you let that boy die."

"Sure." Marco smiled slightly. No need to be ordered to protect Luffy, he would do it anyway, not only because he was Ace's little brother but because he actually liked him, craziness and everything. And because, right now, he was the only one who could do that, since Ace wasn't around. If Pops was as worried as him about Ace's disappearance, he didn't show it. But no matter what, they could just moving forward, because the only sure thing they knew was Sabo's death if they didn't save him in time.

Ace was so, so going to kill him.

Storming in Impel Down was bad enough, but throwing himself in the middle of the worst war was crazy. And only to save a brother that didn't even remember.

Sabo was sure Pops and the others would help Luffy, but it didn't relax him. There was so many things that could go wrong, one of this being his own death.

"What the hell does this mean, Garp?" Sengoku was at Sabo's side since the begin of the war, and only now Garp joined them. Sabo wasn't surprise, since Ace had told him about their relationship; on the contrary, both marines were. "Why is your nephew here?"

"I didn't knew..." Garp murmured. He sat down, making Sengoku unnerving, and sighed. "So you survived." This time, he was talking to Sabo, who nodded.

"So it seems" Sabo replied. "I don't remember anything."

"But Luffy and Ace know."

"They remember" Sabo stated.

Sengoku lost definitely his cool. "Glad to inform me too?"

"Straw Hat Luffy and Portgas D. Ace considered themselves as brothers, right?" Garp explained, then, annoyed. "But once there was a third brother. We thought he died back then, but..." He pointed at Sabo, with a smile. "He clearly didn't."

"Unbelievable." Sengoku shook his head, then he looked at the fights below them. The scaffold was so quiet. "Why Fire Fist Ace isn't here? His crew is here. His brother is here. He isn't."

Sabo shivered. That was his same thought. Before Luffy's appearance, his best guess was Ace finding out about that happened in Impel Down, and going to save his little brother. Luffy could be his priority, and how much it hurt, Sabo would understand. He had his family. But now... no way in the world Ace would be somewhere else when Pops were at war. His only hope was Ace's hiding for some plan Pops had elaborated.

Garp shrugged. "Maybe you're right and Whitebeard would make Ace the next king of the pirates so he didn't let him risk his life here." By the tone of his words, it was clear he didn't believe it. Sengoku shot him a glare.

"For what fucking reason Ace should be the next king?" Sabo exclaimed, surprise. Ace had never expressed that desire, which was his brother's own dream.

"See?" Garp smiled. "They didn't know."

"Didn't know what?"

Sengoku was annoyed. "As if I could believe a pirate" he replied. "Sorry, Garp, but it has to be done." He took a step forwards and started speaking in the little Den Den Mushi, so his voice could be hear from everyone.

"I was just informed that Blue Dragon Sabo and Straw Hats Luffy considered themselves brothers" he said. "But it doesn't matter... We could take the chance to kill here and now another man who's a danger for the future... Straw Hat Luffy is the son of Dragon the Revolutionary!"

Oh, that was something Ace forgot to tell him. Or maybe he didn't know. Not remembering was scaring as usual.

"Doesn't matter" Garp said. "Luffy has already a bad name of his own." Then he turned to Sabo and smiled. "I'm sorry we meet again in this kind of situation." It was referring at his upcoming death, about what he had no doubt, even if it was nice to see sorrow in his face.

"Don't worry, old man" Sabo replied, more certain than he really was. "I'm not gonna die today."

None of the two marines next to him answered. Maybe they thought he was crazy, but Sabo didn't care. In a danger situation only one thing needed to be maintain, the trust on his crewmates. And Sabo's trust never wavered, no matter the gravity.

And the situation was bad. The marine could count on his new-made robots, who prevented the allies to advance. Then, they surrounded the gulf with high metal war, that even Pops couldn't break, and Admiral Akainu was throwing his meteor attack to the center of the gulf, where the pirates were fighting and the Moby Dick was still blocked on the ice. Sabo's view wasn't good, but the screams could give him a good idea of what was happening.

"It's three o' clock" Sengoku muttered. "We will now proceed wit the execution of Blue Dragon Sabo!" he screamed.

"That's what you think" Sabo whispered.

As the two executioners lifted their spears to cut his head, Sabo lowered his torso, so his still cuffed hands touched the pavement. Using them as lever, he pushed his back behind and lifted his legs, spreading them. His foots hit both executioners on the chest and the strike shoved them from the scaffold, and they fell below.

The push made Sabo tumbled on his own arms. The chains dig in his back and he yelled of pain, turned around to find a better position. He panted, because that simple movements absorbed most of his energy, but then smiled. He ruined the marine's plan and give his family some more time. Plus it was nice being still alive.

Sengoku was pissed. "Bring someone else, now!"

Slowly, Sabo put himself in a sitting position again. He couldn't know how much time they need for having new executioners, so he needed to be ready for a next attack. Even if he suspected Sengoku wouldn't let him doing the same trick twice. If he wanted to survive, he would do something different, but for that he needed help.

A glimpse of blue flames gave him hope. He lifted his head and saw Marco on the top of one of the metal wall, only his arms turned into wing. Marco's gaze was fixing on him, and he was smiling. He saw what Sabo did. Sabo's lips stretched.

Marco was the help he needed.

Marco was usually good at understanding the situation he faced. As a Commander, it was his duty to keep everything under control. But in that case he found difficult to grasp their position. They finally managed to enter in Oris Plaza, right in front of the scaffold, thanks to Pops who, after many try, he broke one of the wall, and thanks to Oars, who recovered from his wound fast enough to pushed one of the survivor ships in the square. The allies found how to fight the Kuma robots as they advanced.

But Akainu's attack decimated their fighters, as the marines got some time to rest. Pops waited until last to fight, but now his health was dropping and there was no doubt that he couldn't resist much, considering they have still Warlords and Admirals to fight. And even Luffy, who was fighting good for such a young pirate, had some difficult to remain upright.

Time was ending, but at least Sabo had still some trick on his sleeves.

"Marco!" he screamed, from the top of the scaffold. "Save me!"

Marco looked at him and noticed two executioners who were climbing the stairs to reach him. "I'm coming!" He turned himself in his complete animal form and jumped in the air, heading towards the scaffold.

Even if someone would try to shoot at him, his powers would be enough to protect him. And Pops and the other could support him. His only opponents were Garp and Sengoku, which weren't easy ones. And while he was flying he could see Garp got up, ready to fight, but before he could do something, the scaffold exploded on himself.

With his last energy, Sabo used his dragon's breath to destroy the structure he was on. The two marines, taking by surprise, without any ground to stay, were slow to react, while Marco individuated Sabo immediately and rushed towards him. He lowered his fly, so Sabo could fall on his back. His weight was lighter than Marco remembered, making him thinking how much Sabo went through in that prison.

"Marco..." he exhaled, moving a little on his back.

"Hold thigh and keep that seastone away from me" Marco ordered, abruptly. "If I lost my power we're done for." As much as he desired hug him and check he was alright, they weren't safe yet and they need to remain focus.

Sabo understood, because he grasped his legs around him in an iron grip. The position was uncomfortable, and Sabo's knees dig in his belly, but Marco gritted his teeth and kept fly, increasing the speed. The marine noticed their escape and shot at him: Pops and the others were protecting them from the stronger hit, but they couldn't stop everyone. Marco felt the bullets passing through his body and his flames erupting to cure him immediately, but Sabo didn't have regeneration powers. He startled every time his legs were hitting, but his grasp never loosed.

"Bring me to Luffy" he whispered. Marco nodded and moved in the direction of the boy with the Straw Hat who was keeping fighting in the crowd.

As they landed, Marco kicked away some marine soldier to clear their path. Sabo finally released his grip and stumbled on the ground, his legs trembling. Luffy watched in awe Marco returning in his human form, then smiled as seeing Sabo behind him. The smile became a crying, and Luffy jumped on him, wrapping him with his rubber arms.

"Yes, Luffy, I'm happy to be here too" Sabo said, trying to get away. "But now it isn't the time, we should escape and I still have this damn handcuff..."

"Oh" Luffy murmured, releasing him. "I have the key." And reached for his pocked.

"You have the key?" Sabo repeated, shocked, as seeing Luffy who found it in the pocked. "How?"

"Hancock gave me."

"Hancock?" This time was Marco. "You mean... Oh, never mind." As astonishing it was, Ace's little brother proved to be crazy enough to do things that appeared amazing. And Marco couldn't care about how Luffy found the key, but only he did. He patted his shoulder. "Take care of my little brother."

"Hey!" Sabo protested. "Now I'm the little brother of my little brother too?"

Luffy laughed. "Sure."

Pops had already ordered the retreated. Atomos was moving the only ship remaining back in the gulf, where there was enough space between the remaining ice to escape, but the ship wasn't big enough for everyone. The allies were aligned outside, ready to let as much pirates as possible on their own ships.

Now that Sabo wasn't anymore held hostage, Pops stopped to restrain himself and the earthquake has getting stronger, avoiding most of the enemies to get close. But the strongest one couldn't be stopped, and the three admirals where sending all the attacks at him. The other commanders and Jinbe were helping as much as they could, and Marco joined them.

"No" Pops said. "I need you all step behind. My powers could harm you too, and our men need a guide. That's the role of the Commander."

"You can't fight them alone" Marco replied.

"Oh, try me, son."

"Pops..." Marco didn't joke about. He looked at him, at all the wounds on his chest, which was now all covered in blood. His breath was low and he didn't use his Haki at once. Most of the Commanders were hurt, but not so much as him. "You'll die."

Pops turned his head to him, and Marco understood: that was exactly what he was expecting to happen. He heart Izou sighed next to him: the others got it too.

"Then so?" Pops said. "I'm an old sick man. The world won't miss me and I don't mind die bringing all this with me. But you... There's young pirates around it who has to survive. And they will need you in the future."

None of the Commanders move.

"If you still see me as a father, then go!"

Vista put an hand on Marco's shoulder. He nodded, but his legs refused to move.

"Go" Jinbe said. "I'll bring him back once you left." And, at the glare Pops shot him, he added. "I'm not a part of your crew, so I can do what I like!"

"Brat" Pops replied, but he didn't do anything to stop him.

Marco looked around: his brothers needed him. "Thanks." And then he moved forward.

Once Luffy, not with easy because his hands trembled, opened the lock, all the seastone cuffs fell on the groud lifting dust because their weigh. On the contrary, Sabo felt so relieved, so light now that his arms could move again, not forced anymore in a uncomfortable position. He stretched, to let the blood flow again.

Luffy looked at him with a big smile on his face. Sabo had a lot of question for him: how the hell did he managed to get Hancock on his side? Where is his crew and how he ended up in Impel Down? Did he know Dragon was his father? What was in his brain to think everything was a good idea? But he had no time.

"You're insane, you shouldn't have done it and Ace is gonna kill me for this..." he started. "But thank you. Now let's go the hell outta here."

"I couldn't let you die again!" Then Luffy stopped, as what Sabo had said clicked something for him. "Ace..." he murmured. And Sabo, once the relief of his freedom faded, remember that he was still missing. "That man... Blackbeard... He said... He did something to Ace!"

"Blackbeard..." Only pronouncing that name made Sabo's anger revived. It was his fault from the beginning, and now he put Ace in danger too? That man should be stopped, and even if Sabo wasn't able too, his thought was correct.

The ground behind them tremble and Sabo looked around. Pops was fighting with more energy than before, while his crewmates were running away. Sabo remembered the happy scream they reserved him when he was freed, but they would have time to party later, when they were far away from the war and the marines.

"Let's go" he said to Luffy, an hand on his back. "As soon as will be out of here we can search for Ace."

Luffy bite his lips, then nodded. They started running, but both of them were slow. Luffy didn't stop since they left Impel Down, and Sabo, who didn't eat anything from seven days, had his legs wounded by the bullet that hit him while he was flying with Marco.

Running was hard and painful, but they could only kept moving forward.

A cold breeze came from behind, and Sabo turned his head to see Aokiji approaching them, the ground turned into ice. Sabo pushed Luffy forward, but he felt his legs wouldn't be able to jump away, nor his haki would be so strong to protect himself. Then Jozu smashed Aokiji away, just a minute before he launched his attack.

"You okay?"

"Not really" Sabo admitted. "But I'll manage."

The ground trembled again, a stronger attack from Pops directed to Garp and Sengoku. Sabo stumbled behind, and Jozu put him on his shoulder. Sabo looked around: the earthquake and Aokiji's ice separated him from Luffy. He saw him few meters behind: he had fallen down and he was forcing on his hands to stand again.

"No..." Sabo's eyed widened, as he saw Akainu right behind Luffy, his hand already covered with magma. "No!" With some strength he didn't think he had he liberated himself from Jozu's grip and rushed forward. His fingers bended in the Dragon's claws, even if it was weaker that usually, and he came between Akainu and Luffy.

Sabo screamed, as the magma dig in his arms, unable to protect himself with Haki. But he couldn't move aside, because if he did, the punch of Akainu would pass through Luffy. Through his little brother.

And then his head hurt more than his arms, and Sabo fainted.


	11. Chapter 11

Sabo woke up abruptly.

His legs hurt. His arms hurt. His head hurt even more. His eyes were opened, but he found hard focus his gaze on something. He breathed hard, unable to move his hands in the air.

"Relax." Marco's voice was calm like a lake. "Everything's fine."

Sabo took a deep breath and finally was able to see again. He was lying down in a bed, an IV in the arm, most of his body heavily bandages. Which couldn't be surprising, since the battle they fought and the fact that his last memory concerned him stopping a magma fist. Even Marco, with all his power, had his waist covered with bandages, as he noticed when he managed to turn slowly the head towards him.

"What happened?" Sabo asked, low voice.

"Some explanation is in order" Marco agreed. "After you fainted, we someway managed to escape. Right now, we're hiding in a island of the Calm Belt. We should be off the marine's radar for now. We need time to recover before turning in the New World."

"...Pops? The others?"

"We had some casualties" Marco admitted. "Pops is safe, but the nurses didn't let anyone see him for now. He had to rest, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't like it." The last sentence was a way to cheer him up, but Sabo bit his lips nevertheless.

"I'm so sorry... I should... I shouldn't..."

"It's fine. It's not your fault." But no matter how Marco could reassure him, what had happened would have taunted Sabo forever.

"What about Luffy...?" Not an easy ask. His last memory was about him between Luffy and Akainu, but he fainted before be sure he was safe.

"He survived" Marco said with a smile. "Right now he was resting in another room. Most of his energy came from a devil's fruit power, and now he's sleeping to recover."

Sabo sighed, relieved. But there was another difficult question to ask. "And Ace?"

Marco's smile fell and he shook his head. "We don't know where he is. We try to contact him before the war and his vivrecard pointed to Marineford. But he never showed up."

"Luffy... He said something about him" Sabo murmured. "But... In any universe Ace wouldn't have come to save me... unless he was forced not to."

Marco nodded. "I send Squardo to look for him. We'll have news soon."

For a minute, Sabo remained silent. He would like to tell Marco the truth about his faint, which wasn't because the pain, but deep inside he wanted to wait for Ace. He needed to wait, because he was too scared to have lose his brother in the moment he truly got him back. Then, he pushed himself upright with his heavily bandages hands - a present from Akainu. Burn scar was his destiny.

"You shouldn't get up." But Marco didn't put much effort in stopping him.

"I want to see Luffy" Sabo said, and he didn't wait for a reply. This time, no puppy eyes. "Tell me where he is." His hand were wound from the bullets and trembled when put in the ground, so Marco took his arms and help him standing.

They left the room together, and Sabo followed Marco's lead to another room near. None of those looked familiar to Sabo, who wasn't able to understand if they were in a ship or in a building. But none of that matter after seeing Luffy in his bed. He was pale and he looked much smaller than usually.

"And who the hell are you?" Sabo exclaimed, as see a man bended down him. The walk woke up his legs, and now he was able to stand by himself.

The man looked at him annoyed. "Oh, I'm just the doctor who saved him."

"He's Trafalgar Law, one of the big rookie" Marco explained. "He gave us an help with the injured."

"And why would you do something like that?" Sabo was suspicious.

"That's none of your business."

Sabo looked at Marco. The situation should be worse than he said, if they accepted the help of such an unreliable doctor. "Whatever" he said, shrugging. "How is he?" And he reached Luffy's bed despite Law's gaze.

"Barely alive" Law said, cool. "But since he survived at something even worse... I'm pretty positive he'll fully recover."

Sabo found a chair and sat down next to Luffy, then looked at Law, challenging him at saying something.

"You don't trust me, don't you?"

"Not really... but it seems I have to thank you."

Law didn't expect it, so he didn't got a sarcastic remark to tell him. He opened a drawer and took some bandages. "At least, let me check your wounds since you're here."

"You treat me too?" Sabo asked.

"Your burns are bad" Law answered, or better not answered to the question. "I won't be able to tell now if you'll be able to use your hands again."

Sabo shrugged. "I'm used to be burn."

Then, before starting to check Sabo's condition, Law turned to look a Marco. "Only one visitor at once."

Marco lifted his hands, with a smile in his face. "I'm leaving" he announced. He did what he could do as a big brother, now it was Sabo's turn to be one.

The rock ground was hard, so it was the wooden pole his back leaned to, and the seastone cuff that kept his powers under control hurt his wrists. But it was a lot better than the trunk he was closed in the days before, and now he only had a blindfold, so Ace didn't complain. Sure he wasn't happy, but deep inside he thought he deserved it.

He was the son of a demon, after all.

And since Sabo was now safe, at least his life had some worth. He had expected Teach to deliver to the marine instead of Sabo, not locking him up because of some secrets his father could have told him, but as soon as Teach didn't search for Luffy or Sabo anymore, everything was fine.

After all, Sabo was Luffy's favorites brother. Now that Sabo was back, he could entrust Luffy to him. They would be fine. He would miss them, but he couldn't be so egoist not to be happy for them.

Someone entered in the cave Ace was. The smell of alcohol was disgusting. Ace didn't bother to move his head towards him, so he remained still against his pole, even when the person came too much close to him. He knew Teach had gotten some new men for his crew, but Ace wasn't interesting in making friends.

"So you're Roger's kid."

Once upon a time Ace wouldn't have beat in a meat pulp anyone who said something like that, but now he was just tired. Tired finding out that no matter how much he did in his life, his father would haunt him forever, be always the prominent part of him.

"You know... I have a score to settle with Roger, and that idiot went on and die on me. I really hate him."

"That makes two of us" Ace said.

But the man, as usual, not even listen to him. People were so fast to jump of the conclusion of associating he and his father, never considering him as his own self.

A glass bottle crashed on his head and Ace shut his eyes while the alcohol glided on his face and soaked the blindfold. He didn't move at all, not even when the man kicked him in the stomach. Sure, he couldn't see and his hands were tied behind his back and to the pole, but his legs were still free. He could try to defend himself.

Ace just thought he was useless. Everything he built in those years... crumbled to piece. He wouldn't be any more than Roger's son, with all the consequences it brought. Living a normal life, be himself, having a crew... They were all illusions.

"I can't get why are you all so calm" said Catarina Devon. "We were so close...!"

"We arrived in Marineford when the Whitebeard Pirates just left." Van Auger was cleaning his rifle and his voice sounded almost annoyed. "It wasn't destiny."

"Destiny? That was a damn of a rotten luck!" commented Avalo.

Teach laughed. "Don't worry. Don't worry." He patted Avalo's shoulder. "The time will come."

After all, his initial plan didn't involve the Whitebeards Pirates at all, so everything he could got from his battle with Sabo it was a plus. And even if he would love to kill that man and stole his fruit, he had still some cards in his sleeves. Right now his aim was moving to the New World as fast as they could, which meant as soon Wolf built them a new ship, leaving the marine to deal with the Whitebeard Pirates. Let two enemies fought and weakened themselves.

Lafitte landed in front of him. He was using his power to check the island was safe. "I've spotted a pirate crew approaching the cost" he announced. He had scribbled the jolly roger on a little paper, which lend to Teach.

He smiled, looking at the paper. "See?" said to Catarina. "Luck is on our side."

"Who are they?" she asked.

"The Squardo pirates. Weaklings and idiots, but they are Whitebeard's ally."

Avalo snorted. "How did they find us? Or it's just a coincidence?"

Teach turned his head to look at the mountain behind their base camp, with the almost invisible cave. "I suspect it's because our special guest."

"Shall I kill them?" Lafitte asked.

"No" Teach said, standing up. "Didn't you want a second round with Whitebeard?" he commented, to his new recruits he was so proud of. "We may get the chance. Let them see us. Let them bring back the news to Whitebeard."

"And if they attack us?" Avalo was smiled.

"Then kill them."

Teach let his crew handling with the situation and reached for the cave. He always knew he was destined for something great. He had to wait for twenty years, true, but finally life was gave back to him everything he could need. The fruit. Some of the best men in the crew. The occasion of kill Whitebeard. Even if his former crew had won the war, they were hurt and wounded. Weak.

He had fulfilled his part of agreement with Ace and letting Sabo go, the flowing had brought back the boat he let him, even before he had time to recover and wake up from what the darkness had done to him. And of course Teach had taken the chance to capture him again and deliver him to the marines. He didn't felt guilty: he had freed him as promised, just destiny didn't want him to lose the chance once he had one.

Luck was definitely on his side.

"Hey, hey!" he exclaimed, seeing that Vasco was using Ace as a punching ball. "You can't treat him in such a rude manner. He's important for us."

Vasco stopped his leg and lifted his hands, but he didn't look sorry at all. He smiled, and then he left.

"I apologize." Teach moved in front of Ace. "After so many years of prison, they're all a little pumped up."

Ace didn't answer. He sat there tied to the pole, like a broken doll, and he coughed blood before licking his lips, in a clumsy attempt to clean himself. Be forcing to keep him prisoner was a waste of his potential and his strength.

"You know, my offer is still valid. Even if I recruited new comrades."

Life gave him a last gift, something Teach didn't expect to. A lead to the Pirate's King throne that no one else have. He couldn't even image that Roger had a son, but now that he knew, in his mind there was no chance Roger didn't leave a lead, something, to bring Ace on his own path. And when Ace willing had offered himself to him, Teach had know lady luck was on his side.

At the end, Ace spoke. "You don't know what having crewmates means" he stated.

"And Whitebeard does?" Teach replied. "Are you waiting for him to save you?"

"You're scared?" Ace smirked, but his body shifted uncomfortable.

Teach smiled. "Funny, you seems the one worried."

Ace remained silence for some minutes. "They won't come. Not if they find out about my father."

"Oh, well..." Teach wanted them to come, Whitebeard especially. He wanted the chance to kill him now that they were so weak. And, if he knew the old man well enough, he wouldn't let any of his children for any reasons they could have. "Let's not tell them, then."

Since the situation was so serious, the nurses let the Commanders, minus Sabo who was still with Ace's little brother, in Pops' room, with the order of not let him get up from the bed. Pops still managed to be more upright, his back leaning against giant pillows, but his appearance were still tremendous, with all the bandages soaked with blood that wrapped his torso and the life-support systems and all the IV he had in his arms.

Curie had already informed him about Squardo's report, so nobody spoke because they were expecting Pops to tell them his idea about what they could do. But Pops remained silent, his eyes closed.

"So..." At the end Haruta broke the silence. "What are we thinking about it?"

They looked at each other, unease. "If Ace was with... Teach with all this time" Blamenco began, finding hard to pronounce the traitor's name. "That would explain why his vivrecard pointed in Marineford. Teach was suppose to be there, as a Warlord member."

"But Teach wasn't there when we arrived" Jiru pointed out.

"We didn't check the vivrecard back then" Rakuyu added.

"It doesn't matter" Atmos piped in. "The important question is: why? Why is Ace with him?"

"Squardo saw only Teach's crew, right?" Fossa asked. "He didn't spotted Ace..."

"Wait a moment." Curiel lifted his arm. "We all agree here that Ace isn't with him by his own free will, right?" And he looked at the others, with an expression that didn't accept a no as an answer.

"I just don't get the reason" Izou sighed. "He gave Sabo to the marine to get in Impel Down easily, now we know that. So what he's planning to do with Ace?"

"Assuming he's keeping him prisoner" Namur added.

"And how he managed to defeat both Sabo and Ace?" Vista asked.

Marco listened to his brother's discussion without intervene. He got as much questions as them about Ace's whereabouts, but he wasn't going to assume anything unless he had some more information. For now, he would believe in what Sabo had told him. If his little brother was so sure Ace was being kept from coming to Marineford, it was probably true.

And he was waiting for Pops to say something. He really thought back then he would have died and the fear didn't let him. He was relieved Pops was still with them, but death was close and Marco needed to accept that he would lose him. Pops was ready for that.

Then the door slammed open and Sabo marched in the room. His step were heavy as his breath. He stopped at the center of the room, right in front of Pops' bed. Then he took a deep sigh.

"Why didn't you call me?" he asked, cold.

"You should rest" Blenheim spoke. The excuse felt weak: the real reason was they didn't want to involve Sabo in a discussion about Teach and about the fact Ace had something to do with him.

Marco sighed. He ordered Squardo not to tell anything, but the rest of the crew, especially the former Spades Pirates, were worried and news travelled fast. Sabo wouldn't heal with worrying about the situation.

"How could I rest while you were talking about saving Ace?" Sabo spat. And then froze. "Because you where talking about this, right?"

"Sabo..." Kingdew started, but Sabo cut him off.

"I can't believe it! See? See? That is the reason why I went after Teach, even if... well, I messed things up very bad, but this didn't change anything. Teach betrayed us and now we're having doubt about each one of us." He paused, tired of moving his bandaged arms and sweating for the fever he had because of his bun wounds. "Well? Nobody has something to say?"

"We're tired and hurt" Izou stated. "We just wanted to figure out the situation before do anything."

"There's nothing to figure out" Sabo replied. "It's Ace we're talking about. No way he's with Teach because he wants to!"

"Stop talking as you know him better than us" Izou yelled back. "He's our brothers too. You don't even rememb-"

"I DO."

Sabo breathed hard, looking the men who basically raise him with his eyes wide.

"You do...?" It was the first time Marco intervene in the discussion, and he swallowed. He wanted Sabo to regain his memory, but now he should deal with a brand new little brother he knew nothing about.

"I should tell you before" Sabo admitted. "I don't know why... But when I saw Akainu and Luffy... Everything came back." He shivered. "It's scared, but... We should focus on Ace now."

Jaws took a step forward and hug him. "Don't worry" he said, with his low voice. "We didn't doubt Ace, we just want to have a plan to save him. As you have a plan to destroy that scaffold from the beginning."

Sabo smiled at the memory, the nodded. "Sorry, guys. I should just thank you for everything but now I have all this feeling and I'm..."

"Son." Pops opened his eye and spoke. "How are you today?"

Sabo's eyes was filled with tears. "Better. Better now" he stuttered.

Pops leaning his arm and let Sabo getting neat before hugging him. "I'm so sorry, Pops... You told me not to go..."

"It's fine. We have pressing matters now." Pops dismissed the matter wavering his hand. "So, about Ace?"

Marco decided he sucked as an older brother. Not only he didn't notice the change of Sabo's attitude, nor he made any assumption about his memory, but he wasn't even able to assure him when he was so upset. Better starting to train again.

"We'll save him, of course" he said. "The only thing I'm worried about is the reason why Teach is holding him captive. It happened after he defeated Sabo and he didn't deliver him to the marines. In the entire mess of what happened both in Marineford and Impel Down, he risked to have an hostage with him."

"What are you thinking?" Jaws asked.

"Teach may want to use him against us. He saw the change and took it. After all, even if the marine hid it, we know he went to Marineford after Impel Down. He searched for us."

"He may have another reason" Sabo said. The attention of everyone was on him again, because he was the one who knew most things. "Maybe I'm wrong and also it is kinda something Ace doesn't want to speak about..."

"If we'd like to elaborate a strategy, we need to have more information as possible" Marco said.

"It's not I haven't spill this thing before..." Sabo muttered to himself. "Well, okay. Ace's father is someone you met many times. I'm speaking about Gold Roger."


	12. Chapter 12

They spotted him, but since none of them made any move towards him, Marco landed in the middle, right in front of Teach. He recognized some of the men that were with him as some of the silver medalists, pirates who weren't able to be as great as Pops or Roger. He didn't pay them any attention, no matter how much they glared at him.

"Oh, look we have here! Commander Marco!" Teach smiled. "We have a lot of guest recently, isn't it true, guys?"

"I'm here to see Ace" Marco stated. He didn't make a move, his arms resting at his sides.

Teach raised an eyebrow. "To see?"

Sure he was expecting another word, but Marco wouldn't let him see his cards yet. "Ace left without telling us. He owes us an explanation."

"Well, you'll find out you misunderstood him." Teach stood up, patting his hands on his knees. "No, I got this" he added, stopping one of his man who was moving.

Sabo explained well enough what Teach could do with his devil's fruit ability, so Marco followed him careful. If Teach touched him, he would have take off his regeneration power, leaving him defenseless against any attack. But Marco didn't plan to fight him, not at the moment. He just wanted him to keep talking.

They entered in the small cave and Teach leaning his arm, letting Marco to pass forward him to see the wooden pole at the center, where Ace was tied up with his arms behind his back. Marco gritted his teeth, but his voice was firm when he spoke.

"Ace."

Ace lifted his head so fast he hit the pole behind him. "...Marco?" His head was looking at him, even if he couldn't see him because of the blindfold. He pressed a foot on the ground, trying to stand up, but the seastone chains wrapped around the pole stopped him. "Why are you here?"

"We were worried about you. I'm bringing you home."

"Sorry? I have something to say about it."

Ace ignored him. "You shouldn't have come."

"Oh, yes. Ace here was sure you would let him go if you found out about a little secret of him... I'm pretty sure you'd like to hear it." Teach smiled, as Ace froze.

"Oh, are you talking about his father? Roger?" Marco said, in a very random way. "We know about it since the beginning."

"...you... what?" Ace swallowed.

It was a blatant lie. Marco have never suspected something like this and, he should admit, he wasn't so surprise in ages. The point was Teach didn't need to know that. And Marco now was sure Sabo was right about his reason to hold Ace captive.

"You know? Oh, well, that explained everything."

"What?"

"You know, I was wondering why you wanted Ace so much in the crew. Now I know."

Marco looked at him. The feeling of kicking him was fighting to be liberate, but he kept themselves under control. They weren't him. They didn't chose brothers because they were useful. And definitely didn't chose Ace because his father. But, right now, Marco needed time.

"Would you blame us?" And he said perfectly how Ace froze and shivered at his words.

Teach laughed. "No. Actually is the smartest thing you did in age. Even if your strategy was better than mine... well, not that I didn't try to have him in my crew. Maybe he'll accept now."

"It doesn't matter" Marco replied. "We're taking him back."

"Oh?" Teach almost purred. "You're gonna fight?"

The ground tremble and they both lose their balance, but Marco was expecting it and recovered was.

"This is my answer" said, with a smile, then jumped in the air, turning the arms in wings. Teach tried to reach for him, but the second shake was so strong the mountain crumbled. Marco kicked the pole to break him, then took Ace with his talons and headed for the exit of the cave.

Teach activated the black hole and Marco felt an invisible forced pushing him back, even if he was moving his wings faster. Then the cave broke in two pieces, so Teach stopped his attack to avoid the falling stone, and Marco managed to fly outside. He avoided fast Teach's crew, who was heading with difficult for the cave.

"Hold your breath" he ordered Ace, before heading for the sea and dived himself in it. Marco lost his energy immediately, turning back in his human form and losing his grip on Ace's shoulder. But Namur was fast to grab them both and, with his fisherman speed, they could hold the breath for a short amount of time, before they landed again on the deck of the Little Moby, coated by the bubble that let ships be underwater.

"Atomos, we're here!" Marco screamed.

"Gotcha. We're leaving."

As much as they despise be unable to kick Teach's ass as he deserved, the only thing that mattered was save Ace. For that reason using Pops' power and a coated ships was the best solution, and now they had to run.

Curiel bend down next to Ace, who was panted agitated, checking his condition.

"Please take care of him" Marco whispered in his ears. "But don't free him."

"Why?"

"I don't want him to see our wounds, not yet."

Then, without any other explanation, he headed towards Pops. "Let's go." The nurses would kill him if he let Pops making more effort than necessary, even if the understood it was the only way to save Ace.

"Just one more" Pops said, and he lashed a shake who break the island's basis.

Marco would accepted his father would die in the future. It didn't mean he wouldn't do anything to postpone the moment.

"Okay. Last one."

Ace thought about being saved by his crewmates. As the entire world around he knew how Whitebeard and his crew reacted when one of them was targeting. And Teach was on their list for other reasons than his capture. In some way, Ace even hoped they would come for him, or else he would become a pet, or a object for someone else.

When he had offered himself to Teach, he was expecting to be arrested. In that occasion, he hadn't hoped for his crewmates. He didn't want them in a war for him. He would prefer be the one to die before seeing them die for him. But Teach and his belief that his relationship with Roger made him in some way precious, or important, brought back a fear Ace had forgotten. Or tried to.

The fear that nobody could ever loved him, not even his crewmates. That they would have abandoned him in the moment they found out about everything.

What happened in that cave was even worse than his worst nightmare. Marco had come. His crew had come. But they didn't see him any different from Teach. They had lied to him for three years, when he finally started thinking about having a place in the world. And no, being considered important only because of his father didn't flattered him. On the contrary, Ace despised it even more than people who hated Roger. At least, their hate was selfless.

Curiel had brought him in a room and lied him down in a bed, but he didn't keep off his handcuff, neither remove the blindfold. Ace didn't ask for it, but let him check his conditions. His ribs hurt a little for the kicks he received, but other than that he was fine.

"Well, I'm almost surprise that bastards went so easy. In a good way, of course. We are pretty worried about you."

Ace didn't answered.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes" he admitted.

Curiel chuckled. "We didn't bring too much supplies because we needed to move fast, but I promise you'll find as much food as you'd like when we get back to the island."

"Sabo is fine?"

Curiel hesitated. "He's safe. He scolded us a lot about saving you and he'll scold us even more because we let him back, but he must rest" he said at least, with an amusing tone. "He was pretty worried too."

"At least he's fine."

"Hey. You're fine too." Curiel touched him on the shoulder, but Ace tensed. And he tensed even more as Marco entered in the room.

"Could you go giving Pops a look?"

"Sure." Curiel stood up. "Let me guess, his last shot wasn't the last at all."

"No. And the nurses will kill us if they find out."

Curiel laughed. "I'll wrap him up."

As he left, Marco sat down next to Ace in the bed and Ace brought back his legs. "Could you tell me what happened?"

Ace wasn't sure he deserved an explanation, but in the end spoke. "Teach defeated Sabo and wanted to deliver him to the marine. I couldn't allow it, so I proposed an exchange. He accepted. That's all."

"But in this way you would have been the one getting arrested."

"Yes. Not Sabo. I failed to save him once" he added.

"Instead, he kept you prisoner."

"I didn't expected that."

Marco remained silent for some minutes. "How did Teach find out about Roger?"

Ace tensed. "I told him. I should give him something worthy."

"I get it, but..." Marco sighed. "That wasn't something you should spill so easily."

"Of course. So you could be the only ones using me, right?" He regretted what he said a second later, but he couldn't help.

"What?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I heard what you said."

"You meant in the cave? I was just letting Teach spoke until Pops attacked."

Ace didn't listened. "At least Teach was honest. A bastard, but honest. You, on the other hands..."

"Ace, listen to me."

"Listen to what? You don't even try to free me! We're here talking and I'm here like this. But it's okay. I'm Roger's son, right? It's what I deserved..."

And then Marco grabbed him for an arm and pushed against the wall. "I was lying. I was lying to Teach to gain time. And you believed it?" Finally, the blindfold was removed. Ace never saw Marco so moved and agitated. "Come on, Ace, look at me and tell me in my face you have so little trust in us you actually believed we're this kind of bastards!" And Marco's eyes became wet.

Ace had never see Marco cried. No, he had crying when Thatch died, but hiding it, not let the crew see his emotion. Now he was in front of Ace, his feeling of hurt and betrayed full exposed.

In that moment, the door opened. "Sorry, it took too much time but they were hiding too well. I almost thought I was moron enough to not bring them..." A bunch of keys were in Fossa's hands, but stopped seeing the two of them. "What are you doing?"

"Give me the key and leave" Marco ordered. He leaned his hand towards him, but he didn't move the gaze off Ace.

"Uhm, okay... But Pops would like to see Ace as soon as possible..."

Fossa threw the keys at him and leave, not before Ace couldn't notice the bandages that covered his left arm. Then his gaze moved again to Marco: his torso was bandaged too. Ace's blood became cold.

"Why... are you hurt?"

"You tell me, Ace."

"No, I mean..." he stuttered. "You can't... your wound..."

Marco got he was referring to physical injuries. He let him go and took a step forward, as Ace slumped on the floor. "This? I told you. We're all hurt because we fought in Marineford to save Sabo from execution."

Ace's eyes widened. "What?"

"Teach still delivered him to the marines. And he got you. He probably thought he won the jackpot." Marco's voice was cold.

"No... No... I saw him... I saw him letting Sabo free..." His mind came back with the memory, at the lifeboat with Sabo and some supplied who was sailing far from Teach's ship, as he grabbed Ace's arm to hold his power.

Marco shrugged. "This is what happened. We were deadly scared about Sabo, and deadly scared about you. No way you wouldn't come to save Sabo, right?" He made the keys tickling in his hands. "After saving Sabo, we searched for you. And we supposed you was doing something on your own to save him." He bend down and finally he released him from the seastone handcuff, which fell down with a loud sound.

"God. I only made things worse" Ace realized.

"I let you the blindfold because I was trying to find a good way to tell you what happened before you saw our wounds. I know you would regret..." Marco's voice trailed off. "Doesn't matter anymore. Go to see Pops: he's in the last room of the hallway." Then he left without another word.

Ace stood up after several minutes, and hand to the wall to help him and his legs trembling. Now that the seastone was removed he should feel better, but how could him? Slowly, he plodded forwards Pops' room, postponing the moment he would talk with him. And tell him how much a jerk he was and how much he had screw things.

Roger always brought up the worst part of him, a part he thought he had disappeared years ago. But he couldn't blame his father for his own idiocy and, at least, Pops deserved an apology.

The sight was even worse. Ace was used to Pops' IV, but they never were so much, let aside all the bandages he had, which didn't let anyone imagining light wounds. His strong captain, one of the pirate emperor, the future king of the pirates looked nothing more than an only man in his death bed. Ace couldn't hold a sob.

Whitebeard opened his eyes and spotted him. "Son."

"I'm so sorry... I just wanted to avoid all this and... How could I face Sabo now... And you... And everyone..."

"You stink, son" Whitebeard said. "Don't you have a shower recently?"

His words were so carefree and the argument so stupid that Ace found himself smiling. "Not really, no."

"Well, you need one, trust me" he concluded. "But first, come here." And Ace let himself sank in his enormous arms.

Sabo was pissed off. Like, very, very pissed off. How could that bastards of his brothers leave him behind while they went to save Ace? Ace was his brother too. Even before he was theirs. And Sabo was sure they would come off with some bullshit about him needing to rest or something similar. Didn't they understand he couldn't rest until Ace was safe?

When he saw the Little Moby come back to the little island they were hiding in, he was ready to yell and protested, but everything he had in his mind disappeared once Ace leaned in the beach in front of him from the head figure of the ship.

Sabo took some time to look at him, to be sure he was okay. He looked sad, but safe. "I was so worried..." And he hugged him, hiding the bandages arms behind Ace's back, because he didn't miss the guilty look Ace shot to them.

"I'm sorry." Ace didn't reciprocate the hug, he just stood there. "I tried to save you, but in the end I messed up. I'm such a failure as a brother..."

"Don't say that!" Sabo protested. "I'm not even know what happened exactly but I just know you did your best, so stop say that."

Ace shook his head. "You don't get it. Ten years ago... I made the same mistake. I wasn't there for you. I didn't come to take you back from you father and then..."

"Are you out of your mind? I never wanted you or Luffy to fight my father for me." It was the point. If Sabo could be back to them, he would have. But his father was too powerful and he wouldn't have never let him go. He would have come after him and he wouldn't have forgive Ace and Luffy a second time for lure Sabo out, since he was what he had thought. "My father would have killed you. I went back with him to save you both, so the entire point was for you not to save me."

Sabo let him go and looked at him. His eyes widened in understanding. "How..."

"I remember, Ace. I remember everything."

"God..." And, this time, Ace actually hug him. He hug him so tight Sabo's back ached, but he didn't care. He passed his arms behind Ace and hold him near, until he heard him sobbed.

"I don't have anything to forgive you so, please, don't say anymore you're not a good brother" he said. "If something, I should be the one apologizing. I forgot for all this time how much you meant to me."

Ace sniffed and shook his head. "Let agree that no matter the other say, we could never forgive us of something."

Sabo nodded. His eyes focused a little on the Little Moby. Everyone were still on board, but in the same moment they were spotted by Sabo, they hurried to hide themselves in the lower deck. Sabo smirked: he appreciated they gave them some time with his brothers, but that didn't mean there wouldn't be any consequence of them going without him.

"Let's go" he said Ace, just to bother the crewmates taking off their little show. They moved on the other side of the beach, were Law's submarine was shored. "Now I'd like to know everything."

Ace sighed. "I was following your vivrecard but I run in Teach instead. He was keeping you in that darkness of him and I had no idea how to save you." Sabo shivered: he remembered very well of strong darkness was, but the thought of being imprisoned in it was terrible, even if he didn't have a clear vision of it. "So I offered him an exchange: me instead of you. Stupid, right?"

"No. No stupid at all" Sabo replied. "The one at fault here is Teach, who definitely didn't know how to fulfill a pact." Big shock.

"Not sure. Well, it's not that I'd like to defend that bastard son of a bitch, but he let you go. On a lifeboat and I assured it was enough far before surrendering. So I was so sure you were safe..."

Sabo shrugged. "Maybe he used his darkness to bring the lifeboat back... Who cares. I'm gonna kill him anyway sooner or later." His defeat burned even more than his injuries and, even if he had to wait to be strong enough, he would take his revenge.

Ace nodded. "Now tell me about Marineford" he asked. "The other didn't want to say me anything. They're all 'it's okay now, no need to know' but... I need to."

"There not much to tell, really" Sabo answered. "I was sticking in that scaffold while everyone else were rushing and risking their live to save me. It's wasn't nice. Just imagine how you would have reacted if you were there."

"I would have give everything to save you."

"I know you would. And so did Luffy."

"Luffy...?" Ace's eyes turned on him, widen.

"The others didn't tell you?" Sabo was surprised. "The idiot assaulted Impel Down to free him and then, not happy, he basically throw himself in Marineford. First I was thinking you would have killed me because of this, but after regain the memory I was just worry about our little brother. And, you know, it's kinda of embarrassing having Luffy saving your ass." His amused smile softened. "I thought that was the fear I felt for him that brought back my memories..."

"Where he is? He's safe? I need to see him!"

"We're heading to him." Sabo nodded at the submarine, and they just hurried to reach it. Sabo learned the road to Luffy's cabin, so they ignored the Heart pirates and reached it.

"Great. Now it's two of them" Law groaned, as he saw them entered in the room. Sabo couldn't help but be the worried big brother and that annoyed Law so much it made Sabo keeping on even more.

Luffy had awaken a couple of hours ago, something that hold Sabo to course even more because his brothers, but he couldn't still move very well. So he was on the bed, eating for all he day he was asleep. He smiled at Sabo, but then his eyes widened at Ace.

"A-Aceeee!" he screamed. One of his rubber arm stretched and he rolled up Ace's torso in an attempt of an hug, then brought him near with the force of his elastic arm. "I was so worried about you...!" He buried the head on his chest and cried.

Ace was to tied up by his arm to hug him, or even to hit him. "You idiot! What the hell did you have in your mind when you thought he was a good idea assaulted Impel Down?!"

"Sabo was in danger and I have to save him! You wouldn't have do the same!" Luffy protested, still crying.

Then Ace bent down his head and whispered: "Good job, Luffy." Which made him crying even more.

Sabo sat down in the bed. "And here I thought you stopped being a crybaby."

"I do" Luffy said, with his eyes full of tears, his face wet and mucus floating under his nose.

"It doesn't matter" Sabo laughed. "You will be always our little brother."

"Even if you don't remember?"

"But Sabo remembers now" Ace said, as a matter of fact.

Luffy's eyes widened and, a second after, Sabo was tied up by his other rubber arms just as Ace, so Luffy could cry even more and keep both of his big brothers. And they didn't care about Luffy cleaned his face on them, before keeping crying.

If there was a moment to cry, it was the one. After everything they went thought, they were still alive. Together.

Since Luffy was awake for very few time and the all commotion about Ace's return and Sabo's memory, Law managed to kick out of the room both big brothers. His patient needed calm to recover and they wouldn't help.

"I don't like him" Ace commented, looking at the close door.

"Me neither" Sabo nodded. "But he saved Luffy's life so we owe him."

Ace snored, by then his gaze slide down to Sabo's bandages arm. "And you? How are you?"

Sabo lifted one arm and tried to move a little his fingers. "I'll recover. Fire never defeated me."

Ace slightly smiled, since he was fire and he was pretty sure to be the strongest one. "I'm talking about your memory too."

Sabo sighed. "It was strange at first, but I hadn't much time to think about it" he explained. "I was worried about Luffy and about you... so when I stopped everything was back in place. I don't feel different... It's like myself of the past just fuse with the myself of the future. I become a new person... which is both past me. I don't even know if it makes sense..." Sabo's voice trailed off and he smiled barely.

"It does" Ace assured him. "Even without memory, there was something inside you. You couldn't realize, of course, but you weren't so different after all."

"I remember I'd like you to look at me without seeing my past me" Sabo said. "Now I know why you couldn't."

"Well, I like that part of you too."

"But you like me better."

"Well, yes" Ace admitted. He tried for so long and he was happy to see Sabo all grown up, but in the end a not so little part of him wanted his brother back.

"I like me better too" Sabo smiled, erasing all Ace's bad thought. Now that he had his memory back, he could understand his feelings. "Would you like go back to Luffy? I can distract Trafalgar for you."

Ace blinked. "And you?"

"I met him back in Alabasta. You haven't see him in three years, you need some moment."

"He thought you were dead for ten years."

Sabo laughed. "Okay, you first ad I'll go second. Until we'll find a way to kick Trafalgar out."

Sabo intercepted Marco on Doma's ship. The Second Division was the only one remained on the island, mostly because the former spades pirates wouldn't have go before knowing Ace was safe, but now it was time they left, so Marco was preparing the journey along with the last allies on the island. The Commanders and Pops would leave last, with the Little Moby.

"What are you doing here?" Marco asked. "I believed you with Ace and his little brother."

"They didn't see each other from three years after spending half of their live together, so they need a moment for themselves." Sabo smirked, because he didn't miss the little uncomfortable look Marco gave him. He felt guilty leaving to save Ace without tell him anything. But Sabo decided he wasn't anymore so piss off. "And Luffy's my little brother too."

"Right, sorry."

"Don't worry, it's strange for me too. All this thing together..." But every time an old memory of his brothers came up, he couldn't help but smile. "But you know what? Now I understand you a lot more about the all big brother thing." Which was pretty strange, because he was once annoyed by the idea of being treated as a kid, even as a Commander of a Division, but now he get it. Luffy would be the crybaby and the little brother until the day he died, even if he would become the King of the Pirates. That was how big brothers are.

"About time." Marco rubbed his head, and Sabo tried to avoid him. "Kid."

Sabo shot him a glare. "Well, I also hope we'll get the moment where I'll be the Luffy of the situation. Well, not you at your execution of course but..."

Marco managed to hold his shoulder and bring him close. "Yes, I understand" he murmured, with a smile. Sabo stopped struggling and just rested against his chest. Having Luffy almost dying for him was so bad that he could image so well how Marco and the other had felt back in Marineford he actually didn't pay attention anymore to the all kid thing.

"I was scared" Marco admitted. "When you got back your memory. Looks I was mistaken."

Sabo smiled. "I was scared too. Well, I can't say thing wouldn't have be different if I had kept my memories, but... I didn't have regrets." He was sure the biggest fear of everyone was Sabo's leaving the crew, because there could be something back in his past about different dreams or desired, but lucky for everyone Sabo wanted to be a pirate. Besides, there was ten amazing years and Sabo wasn't orienting to leave everything. And everyone.

"Glad to know."

"Speaking about that..." Sabo freed himself from his grip and looked at him intensely. "Am I not the one with regrets here, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm speaking about Ace." Sabo sighed. "You spend three years hiding your feelings for him."

"Again with this story..."

"Yes. Again." Sabo's tone was serious. "He's my brother. Not big, not little. My brother. So stop worry about him, right now I'm totally capable to accept two of my favorite people be happy."

Marco hold his gaze. "It's too late."

"It's not" Sabo replied, lively. "Look, Ace has a tough time accepting people like him and I'm pretty sure it's the same with love too. If you aren't honest with him..."

"How much Roger affects Ace's live?"

Sabo blinked, surprise by the chance of argument. And surprise by something it should be obvious. "A lot? Like, really a lot. Something back I was sure Ace was almost suicidal by the way he acted."

Marco breathed deeply. "Then I was a jerk."

"You can stop crying, you know" Ace said. King haven't stopped sobbing in his shoulder and looking an old fat man turned himself in a ball of tears was embarrassing. Even if Ace was actually smiling.

It was time for the Second Division to leave, but Ace being safe and sound with the other commanders seemed still too little for them. They didn't want be separate from him again, especially the former spade pirates.

"Well, you can't blame us" Regina said. "Last time you leave we lost any contact with you and you ended up prisoner of a man we should kill..."

"I know, I know..." Ace patted King's shoulder, comforting.

"Com'on, guys, or we'll leave you here" said Doma, from the crow nest. In his opinion they spend too much time hiding, not it was time to take back their territories and their role in the New World.

Regina shot an annoyed look at him.

"We'll be back soon" Ace promised. "I'm pretty sure Fossa gave his Division instructions about a new ship and, by the time we'll be in the New World we'll be again together."

"You better, or next time I won't be the only one kicking your ass" Regina said, and strangely Tennant and Jack agreed with her. Ace had no doubt they would have do that.

He remained still until the ships disappeared at the horizon, his arm lifted to greet them and a big smile in his face. He was happy being home again, even if they were all separate in smaller crews. After the fear to be leave alone and prisoner, everything appeared better.

He turned back and jumped on the Little Moby to tell Pops the last allies had left, so they could start packaging for their own departure. In that moment, Marco opened the door of the lower deck to out. Ace froze. They haven't any chance to speak after what had happened with Teach, Marco being busy with Pops and he with Luffy and Sabo. But Ace knew they couldn't pretend forever they didn't have a fight.

Marco spotted him and he didn't smile. Ace swallowed. "We should talk" he said, getting near him.

"Sure." Marco nodded and leaning his back against the railing, nodded to Ace with his hand so he moved next to him. In that position, none of them could look at each other, both face oriented towards the mast of the Little Moby. Ace couldn't say if speaking would be easier.

"I owe you an apology." It was Marco the first one to speak, surprising Ace. He didn't fell Marco should apologize to him. "I was worried and I let my feelings outstanding yours. I should have be more empathetic and didn't make such statement."

"No, no..." Ace busted out, moving to actual watching him. "I'm the one at fault here. I went around speaking about trust, forcing Sabo to go after Teach because of this and then..."

"You were scared, weren't you?" Marco put the hand on his shoulder.

Ace nodded. He wasn't just scared, he was terrified. He loved being a Whitebeard Pirates, he loved his family so much that the thought of losing them, or worse being betrayed by them was unbearable. And then the guilty feeling of not having trusting them was eating him.

"Then I am the one at fault here" Marco continued. "Instead of relaxing you, I just made thing worse."

"But you were right, I should have never stop believing you all."

Marco smiled. "Okay, then. Let's forgive everything and start again" he said. "I don't care about who your father is, neither we have any idea when we asked you. We just wanted you as a brother and we still do."

Before them, only two people in the world accepted him as he was, not caring about everything else. Sabo and Luffy. Finally Ace felt having found a place in the world where he could finally be free from his father's name. A place to call home and family.

"I trust you." He swallowed. "And I'm glad you did everything back then to convince me to join."

"It wasn't easy, but it was worthy." Marco laughed and Ace first pouted, but then smiled. Finally, every tension between them disappeared.

"There is another thing I'm sorry about."

"What?" Ace asked, perplex. He didn't remember anything else, and sure he didn't put any fault at Marco about what happened with Sabo and Luffy. Nobody could stop Luffy once he decided something and Ace was the first not be able to save Sabo, when they did.

"I was afraid to hurt Sabo, so I've been hiding my feelings all this time. I don't think I can't do it anymore" Marco explained. "I like you, Ace. Really. I understand you could not feel the same but-"

His words were interrupted by Ace's mouth pressed against his own.


	13. Epilogue

"You're not happy about this."

Sabo and Ace were lying in the deck on the Little Moby, while the ship was heading back to the New World. It was a sunny day and they were enjoying it. Ace didn't need to ask what Sabo was referring to.

"It's not like that" he replied. "I'm happy for Luffy. He needs to become a lot stronger to survive and no doubts Rayleigh is the ideal trainer."

"Still, you would have preferred someone else."

"Yes. No." Ace groaned. "I mean, it's not even his fault. I spend years freeing myself from my father's life and I just recover by people actually finding me important just because of him." And no, Ace wasn't flattered by it. "But Rayleigh is strong, so good for Luffy. I don't have to be a friend though." The smiled. "Plus, we'll training under the strongest man in the world, so..."

Of course they wouldn't remain still while their little brother would became stronger. Besides, Sabo's ego was still hurt by his defeat against Teach, who was still free around and maybe had still intention to capture Ace again. They would be ready. And Pops and the other were more than eager to become their trainers.

Sabo smiled. "I made a decision" he affirmed then, serious.

"What decision?"

"About what to do when Pops will die."

"Don't say that!"

"Well, it's not that I want that!" Sabo replied, offended. "But... All this story made me realize how old Pops is. He's gonna die one day and there's nothing we can do."

Despite how much Ace would like to deny it, he should agree with Sabo. When he saw Pops after he was rescued, he didn't look at all like the strongest man in the world, but just like an old man who got tired every time he did something. Age was their biggest enemy.

"Well, I can't die until he become King of the Pirates."

"Right, so Luffy will defeat him" Sabo laughed.

"Yeah, sure." It was absurd just to think about it, but Ace wanted Luffy to become the king of the pirates, but it was hard imagining him stronger than Pops of the other Emperors. Still, he couldn't be helped, since Luffy was his little brother. He could never stop seeing him in that way. "You still have a decision to tell me."

Sabo nodded. "I won't stop to be a pirate. When Pops die, I'll make my crew and keep being a pirate. Maybe some of the others will come with me, but I'd like to have my own comrades and become the captain I was dreaming of in the past. And writing my book."

For a while, Ace remained silent. Right now, he found difficult imagining a life without Pops and the others, but he saw Sabo's point. A pirate crew depended on his captain. The Whitebeard Pirates wouldn't exist anymore without Pops. But stop being a pirate? No way.

"Maybe I'll do the same" Ace said at last. "King, Regina, Jack... They'll probably join me." He remembered with pleasure the time with the Spades Pirates. He would miss Marco and the others, but if they would retire from the pirate life he would let them go. "But I hope it won't be in a near future." And he lied down again next to Sabo.

"Yeah." Sabo smiled. "I don't mind to remain the little brother for now."

And, after seven years of being Luffy's big brother, who right now was big enough to save them, Ace couldn't help but agree. "Me neither."

So... Hi!

This was my first time publishing my story on (I used mostly Ao3) so I'm not very confident about it.

For this reason, I didn't answer to any of your review, but I read all of them. Now that this story got an ending, I want to thank everyone for your comments and even people out there that read the story and enjoyed it. Maybe some of you was disappointed by some turn of events, but overall I hope I gave you nice time.

Thank you again everyone!

Akemi


End file.
